Friends First
by Zandie
Summary: Bella and Jasper are a couple but they break up. Japer and ALi become couple but what will happen when Bella wants Jasper back? "I'm just glad we started out as friends first." " I love you angel" changed 2 m for lemons just to be safe.all human R
1. First Day

Chapter 1: "First day "

Alice (POV)

Today's the first day at our new school. I had gone shopping last week to finish up my outfit schedule for the next three months.

Edward's ready because of me. He doesn't like shopping so much, how that is, I haven't got a clue. Next to sex, shopping is the best thing ever. I had our clothes for today picked out and was happy when I woke up two hours earlier to see that the sun was coming up.

This move, dad said, would give him his own office. You see, my and Edward's father, Carlisle, is a doctor. He has always wanted to go off and open his own clinic, but it was never the right time.

We got a call from Willow and Jason Hale, to let dad know that Dr. Westlen was retiring and that could really use my father's help now more than ever.

Dad and Jason had gone to medical school together and has been friends since second grade. Rosalie and Jasper, their children, have been friends with Edward and me for our whole lives.

I'm 16 and Edward's 17, Rose's 17, and Jasper's 16, so it all worked out nicely. Anyways, mom had found us this big old house and she remodeled it, now it looks like a piece of art, so to speak.

Our mother, Esme, is a interior designer and she has remodeled so many houses in our lives that we're hoping that this might be our last move. Forks, Washington will be our home at least till collage.

"Time to get up, Edward, school starts in an hour and you want to look nice, don't you? Rosalie and Jasper will be here soon."

"Cool it, Alice, it's just school. I can be ready in no time," Edward said. Then he got up, showered, and came downstairs to where I was waiting.

"Do I pass your expectations, Alice?" Edward asked. I smiled, bounced over to him, hugged my big brother and told him, "Of course, I picked out your clothes."

He smiled his stupid crooked smile and tried to mess up my hair. '_The girls are going to be all over him with that smile,_' I thought to myself.

"You're going to try and play football at this school, right, Edward? I think I might try out for the soccer team," I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Of course, Ali, I'm very good at it and what else would I play, I'm not a little grass fairy like you are," Edward said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he just smiled at me again.

"Rosalie and Jasper are here!" Mom called to us.

"I'm riding with Rosie and you can ride with Jasper, Edward, or should I say, he can ride with you," I said as I walked out the door.

Edward was funny about his perfect little Volvo and didn't like girls in it because they might breathe on it or something. Who knows, he has always been anal, like that my entire life.

He can ride in it, all sweaty after football, but one little ol' me with my make-up and perfume, no way. He tells me I have my own car.

I smiled at Jasper as he climbed out of Rosalie's little red Corvette. "She has always liked the finer things in life," I said to myself. "Thanks for the ride Rose, I'm glad that we'll know at least one person at our new school."

"Ali, you'll have no problem meeting friends, you're so outgoing and what's the word, yeah, hyper. Everyone will love you. Besides, my best friend will love you too," Rose said.

"Wait, I thought I was your best friend?" It came out as a question more than a statement.

"You're one of them, but I didn't see you every day and well, Bella and I are close and I'm so in love with her brother, Emmett," Rose said, as she looked off into the distance dreamily.

"Bella's a sophomore like you and Jazzy. Emmett's a junior like Edward and me. But Bella takes all advance classes, so she's in a lot of my classes this year."

Great, this girl's smart and my best friend's best friend. Should I be jealous? '_No, that isn't who I am, at least not who I want to be,_' I was thinking to myself.

"Ali, are you still awake?" Rose asked with a laugh in her voice. "You know, you and Bella will get to spend lots of time together, she's the girl's soccer team captain. She should play All Stars once she graduates. At least that's her plan," Rose told me.

"What can't she do?" I asked, almost afraid of what Rose might say.

She just laughed, "You'll see, Ali, you'll see," She said.

"Oh, and I know you won't admit it but, I know you're into my brother but, he is Bella's boyfriend, sorry," Rose added.

Wonderful, what a great day this has been so far. My best friend is "cheating" on me and the guy I have always been in love with has a girlfriend. And, she is the wonderful, all smart, can-do-no-wrong captain of the soccer team, and she gets my man.

"We're here," I heard Rosalie say but I was too busy pouting to care. "Ali," I heard my name being called again and this time it wasn't Rosalie but her brother, my love, Jasper.

I looked up and there he stood, smiling at me with his hand held out to help me out of the car. Why couldn't he be a jerk or something, so I wouldn't like him so much? I smiled and took his hand, evil pixie Alice, what are you thinking, he's taken.

Rosalie had already left to find Emmett and his "great" sister, Bella. "What's wrong Ali?" Edward came over and asked. I just raised an eyebrow at him. He knew how I felt about Jasper, so he must have known that Jasper had a girlfriend.

"Edward, we should head to the office and get our schedules," I told him, besides, I wanted to talk to him alone. I smiled at Jasper, pulled my hand out of his, and Edward and I walked off in the direction where Jasper had said the office was at.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"Did you know that, hmm, that Jasper had a girlfriend?" I was hoping he would say no, but no such luck.

"Yeah, sure Ali, they've been friends for a long time and he asked her out about six months ago, Jazz said."

"Edward, why didn't you tell me? You should've, you know that I've always liked him!" I was almost in tears. I never knew that your heart could break for something that wasn't really yours, even though felt like you just lost it.

"Alice, you should have told him a long time ago, but you never did and now he has someone and you'll just have to wait or move on, sorry kiddo. Besides, here we are at Fork's High school office," he said.

We walked in, and he did most of the talking, I was still too upset that this "Bella" girl, that I didn't even know, was ruining my life!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, as you see they are all human in this one. Hope you like that start I am unsure of the name, I might change it, I am not sure.

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Myers. All the names and characters are hers. I am just playing in her playground. Thanks to my Beta Strawberry9212


	2. The First meeting

Chapter 2: The meeting

(Edward POV)

As I walked to the office with my super pouting sister, I saw this girl that was so breathtaking that I hoped that she was in a few of my classes.

I told Ali that she should have told Jasper before about how she felt. He has a girlfriend now and from what I've heard, his Bella is a great girl. All Star in soccer and track. Plus, she helps at the homeless shelter once a week for her honors classes.

Jasper's crazy about her and him being my friend, I am very happy for him. I finished talking to the lady at the front desk. I didn't care to look at her name, why bother? We'll move after a while anyway.

I did ask her about football and found out that there was tryouts next week and pre-season practice this week. I told Ali that I was going after school and she should sign up for soccer or cheerleading, whatever floats her boat.

I bid my little sister a good morning and joined Jasper by our lockers. We looked at my class list, and he had first class with me. World Studies, I liked this subject and I'm very good at it.

The first few classes passed by and I found out that this year would be a breeze, I had already had most of the work at my old school. '_Easy A's,_' I was thinking to myself as I walked into my next class.

Advanced English Literature, I like this class but not as much as World Studies. I looked around and I took the first empty table I saw.

I was hoping that someone I knew would be in this class as I watched the door and in walked Rosalie and a really big guy. '_That must be Emmett, her boyfriend,_' I thought to myself. Man, I hope he likes me, the old lady in the office said something about him being on the football team as a guard.

Just as the teacher was about to call the class together, in walked the beauty I saw before school started today. The seat next to me was still empty and I was hoping, no, praying that she would sit here next to me.

I smiled at her as she pulled the chair out next to me and sat down. "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, very nice to meet you?" I said as more of a question that a statement.

She smiled back at me and I saw her big brown eyes light up at my smile. The same one that Alice said always gets me my way. Well, I wanted her to see me and I guess it was working.

She stuck out her hand and said, "Hello, Edward, I'm-" But all I heard was her saying my name and I knew that I was going to fall for this beautiful girl. No, woman.

Nothing about her said 'small' or 'fragile,' which I liked. Not that I wanted a boyish girl but I didn't want one that was so girly that she didn't know how to have fun either.

I smiled my crooked smile again, and told I was sorry and asked her for her name again. She smiled back and told me I was silly and hit my arm.

"I'm Bella Swan, you're Jasper's best friend, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded and sat back into my seat.

Great, this was "Bella", Jasper's "Bella", no that can't be, she's a junior.

Then the teacher, Mrs. Pattinson called for all of us to pull out a piece of paper and pen and write a personal poem to share with the class during this week. I looked over at beautiful Bella and with that, back down at my paper before I started.

"_Have you ever wished you could be more then you are? Some days I wish I had the courage to just do it, be what's hidden, deep down inside. I am more than a crooked smile or a guy with a good arm. I am an outsider always looking in. Moving from town to town, or place to place, like a rubber bouncing ball, ricocheting off every person that I meet._

_One day, I shall found a town, a city or maybe a person that I truly belong to or fit in with, and the real me, the real me will be whole. Then the real me shall shine through."_

Man, I hope that doesn't suck too much. Will Bella like it? I hope she doesn't think I'm lame. I wrote it from the heart and that's what we were asked to do.

Mrs. Pattinson asked for any volunteers and Bella raised her hand. She was the first one, next to Rose of course, who always liked everyone's attention on her.

Mrs. Pattinson called Bella to the front of the class, Bella looked around the room, smiled at me, and began her poem.

"_Friends may come and friends may go, they walk through your life like shadows on the ground. We dance in the sunlight till the moonlights brings us down. Hand in hand, we shall be friends forever you and me. _By Bella Swan," she said, then she looked and smiled at me again.

Stop thinking about her Edward, she's your best friend's girl. How could I be so hard on Ali earlier today? How, when now all I have in my mind was Jasper's girl.

Mrs. Pattinson told Bella how nice her poem was and that she hoped everyone was as good as Bella's. I looked down hoping that I wasn't next.

Thank God it wasn't me but Rose. Another five kids read theirs and the bell rang. I had lunch next, as did Bella and everyone else.

"Bella, would you like to walk to lunch together? I'm meeting Jasper, Rosalie, and my sister there."

"Sounds good, Edward, I hope Jazzy saves enough seats. Mike Newton and Jessica Stanly try and sit with us everyday. My friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben sit with us most days for the last few weeks we've been in school anyway," Bella had said.

I could watch this angel all day long. I did find out that I had biology and gym with her too. This made my heart beat a little faster.

We reached the lunch room and Jasper saved us all seats. He even got Bella lunch so she didn't have to wait in line.

I smiled, grabbed a tray, and watched her walk over to my friend, her boyfriend, and kiss him on the cheek. Wow, how low have I sunk? I could get a girl of my own, look around, there are lots of pretty ones.

But none of them are Bella. Simple truth! Ali came in and got in line with me. "How's your day so far, Ali?" I asked before she saw the look in my eye. She could read me like a book.

"Good Edward, Jasper's in a few of my classes and I got to sit by him," Alice answered.

Then she smiled till she turned around to look for him and our table. "Who are those two brown haired girls and that guy sitting by Jasper and Rosalie?" Ali asked.

"That one is Angela and her boyfriend Ben and the one with the big, brown, wonderful eyes, I mean, the one in the blue, is Bella, Jasper's girlfriend," I said, almost in a low growl.

"Edward, is there something you aren't telling me? Do you like someone that you shouldn't?" Alison asked.

There was no point in denying it because my sister knows me inside and out. "I saw her this morning, remember? I didn't know who she was, till later," I told her as we grabbed food and put it on our tray. I paid and we started off to our seats with our friends.

This blond girl came up to me and was trying to talk to me, her voice sounded like she was talking through her nose.

"Hello, Edward Cullen, my name is Lauren and I am your next girlfriend." I just looked at her and walked on. Alice grabbed my arm and hugged me closer to her but I knew that all she wanted to do was laugh.

Then Lauren looked at Alice, turned on her heels, and huffed off. "Thanks Ali, I owe you big time," I told her.

I hated to be hit on all the time at every new school that we went to. Ali always has guys all over her too but all she has ever seen was Jasper.

I still don't know why she never told him. We sat down and eat lunch. Jasper introduced Bella and her friends to me and Alice, before I could tell him that Bella and I have a few classes together.

"This is my hot hunk of a man," Rosalie said, then kissed Emmett on the lips. "Hello, everyone," Ali and I said together.

After lunch, Bella and I had Biology and Jasper had Gym, Ali had Math and Rose and Emmett had Spanish. So we all said our good byes and headed to our next class.

I was happy to have the next 2 classes with Bella and no one else from our group. I wanted to get to know her better.

Bella was very smart, I was falling deeper and deeper for her. I only have to remember that she's Jasper's girlfriend. I also knew that she and Alice would just love each other, once Ali gives her a chance.

Bella and I sit by each other in class and were on the same team in Gym. I didn't want this day to end.

"Bella, my sister is going to tryout for the soccer team, she's good, can you talk to her please? So she doesn't feel like the odd person out. We move so much that when she finds a true friend our father is offered a job at another hospital and we move on. I'm used to it and the only people I have ever gotten close to are Alice, Jasper, and Rose," I told her.

"I understand, Edward," Bella said then she grabbed my hand and held it just for a minute.

We walked to the football field where I would have football and she would have soccer. "Thanks for today, Bella, see you later." I smiled my crooked smile at her then I walked over to Emmett and the football team.

I saw that Ali was with the girl's soccer team and Bella walked over and started to talk to her. I made a mental note to myself to thank Bella later

Back at home, after school and after homework, we had dinner and then Ali and I made our way to the back of our house. Mom had a yen garden put in, it was one of our favorite spots.

"Edward, you were right, Bella is pretty great. I can see why Jasper likes her, I like her, too. We're going to be great friends. She's nothing like what I thought or like Rosalie," Alice said.

"Told you, Ali," was all I said, then I smiled and put my arm around my little sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. So what do you think? Should I go on? Please review

**Thanks to my Beat Strawberry9212**


	3. Pool Party

Chapter 3: Pool Party

(Alice POV)

Okay, so, today was better than I thought. Like always, Edward was right, Bella was great. I can see us being friends, maybe even best friends.

The day had been long and soccer was hard work. Bella had us run three miles before we did ball work. I was ready for my shower and to crawl into my bed and write in my diary.

Then off to sleep for me so I could dream of my one and only Jasper. Bella's only down fall, she has him and I want him. Anyways, I'll have him and she'll be my friend too, I can feel it in my bones.

Morning came and I climbed out of bed a few hours before school started, I have to look my best don't I, if I'm ever going to get Jasper that is.

I spiked up my black hair and did my make-up. Then I threw extra clothes into a gym bag for soccer after school because today, I was wearing a short, black, mini skirt and a light pink cami with a white lace shirt over it.

I almost forgot my pink boots. I was ready, I'm going to turn some heads today. "Time to get grumpy up," I said to myself. Mom was downstairs cooking breakfast and dad had an all-nighter at the hospital.

" Edward, wake up!" I called. Then I knocked on his door and he was already up and dressed.

"I'm ready, Ali. How do I look?" crabby asked, but he wasn't crabby today.

"Are you for real?" I had to ask.

"What have you done with my brother?" I asked laughing.

"I'm here, Ali and like you asked, I'm ready today, so we can hang out long with Rose and Jasper before school," Edward said.

"Besides Ali, I had a two mile run before school so I've been up for a while now," Edward added.

Then we went downstairs and had breakfast with Mom. Edward ate enough to feed a small country overseas. I swear, I don't know where he puts it all.

I heard a knock on the door and mom went to let Rosalie and Jasper in. Today Emmett was with them, as was Bella. I rolled my eyes and went to grab my backpack.

"Edward, can I ride with you today, please?" I asked knowing that he wasn't ever going to let me in his car. He looked at me then at Bella and to Jasper and he nodded. Great, now he feels bad for me

We all pulled into school and they were all talking and hanging out at the picnic tables, but I didn't want any part of it. I was going to have a boyfriend by the end of the school day if it killed me. So I walked around the whole school to find the guy that was going to make Jasper see me.

Then it hit me, Jasper isn't on the football team like Emmett or Edward (wants to be), he's in the drama club. I should join the drama club if I can still play soccer. So I went to sign up and looked over the list of guys to choose from.

Jasper, Matt, Steve, Chris, Jeff, and Tyler, I guess the first one I talk to will be the guy. Okay, so I know it's mean but all is fair in love and war, right?

I went to my first class and the rest that followed until lunch. Edward and I shared a tray again and I saved him from another wild teenage girl. This one was named Jessica something. She was so loud, I don't know how any guy would like her.

My class after lunch was now drama club and not math. My math class got moved to my second period study hall. I was so happy that I could spend time with Jasper without anyone else from our group around.

I got up and told Edward I would see him at home later and that I had a ride, now I needed to get one. I got to class before Jasper, the only other person here already was Tyler. I think he's that horrible girl's that was hitting on Edward yesterday, boyfriend.

Oh well, she was hitting on Edward and now he'll be mine. "Hello, Tyler, I'm Ali Cullen, very nice to meet you," I said with a wink.

Then I flipped my skirt a little and played with my lips. "So Tyler, what kind of things do you like? Maybe you and I could go out?" I added. He smiled at me, and I knew I had him.

"Ali, can I drive you home after school? " he asked. "After soccer practice, if that's alright?" Then I blew him a kiss and he just looked at me and smiled.

Jasper came in and I went over and hugged Tyler and kissed his cheek. I saw his eyes follow me and then got bigger. '_Bingo,'_ I thought, he was watching.

(Jasper POV)

I sure hope Ali knows what she's getting into, Tyler is not a nice guy. He only goes out with girls to get one thing and I will not let him do that with Edward's, my best friend's, little sister.

Although she does look pretty hot today, that skirt, those pink boots, and her eyes. Stop Jasper, she's Edward's sister.

Besides, if I check her out, she might not think of me the same way and that would suck for me. Then there is Bella, my "girlfriend", we're good friends and us acting like we're together keeps all the other undesirables to stay away.

The plan has worked so far and not even my sister, Rosie, knows any different. I'm shocked that no one has said anything about the lack of real kissing, but we also say we do that in private.

Come on man, you've been friends with Ali since we've been in diapers, maybe I should tell her?

No, I should just keep it to myself for now. I'll need to talk to Bella about it though, we don't keep secrets from each other.

I watched Ali make eyes at Tyler and him paw all over her back all class. He better not try out for Romeo if Ali tries out for Juliette. I don't want to see him kiss her.

After, I headed to the gym to meet Bella and Edward. I wanted to fill them in on Ali's "new boyfriend."

I almost flinched at the words, I've never known Ali to have a boyfriend and I guess I kind of liked that. Now I would have to admit that I have some kind of feelings for her. More than I should.

After I told Edward and Bella, Bella smiled at me and I knew what she was thinking. Bella could read me better than anyone, even my own sister. But we all know how self absorbed Rosalie is anyway.

Edward just looked at me, like I had grown another head or something.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked.

He just stood there and smiled at me. "Man, what's up with you? She's just flirting with him so yo-," Edward said. But he stopped midway and looked at Bella.

"Hey Jasper, I got to go, football practice," Edward added. Then Bella reached over, hugged me, and said that it'll all be okay and we would talk about it late.

I knew she knew, man, what kind of a "boyfriend" am I? I was going crazy over another girl in front of people. What if Mike saw it, or worse, heard it?

I really have to be careful so Bella doesn't get hurt. She's my best girl friend and that would be the last thing I do.

(Bella POV)

Yesterday, as soon as I met Edward, I knew there was something different about him. Jasper only has friends that are worth having so I knew that Edward would be a good guy.

Jasper and I have been going out for about six months now and everyone believes that we're a real couple. All the low lives around here left him and me alone. I was going to hit Mike Newton if he asked me out one more time.

Edward and I talked all of class and even at lunch. I find him very charming.

Then today, Jasper's eyes almost popped out when he saw Alice before school. Then, again at lunch and now he's upset that she wants to date Tyler. Okay, so Tyler is a bad boy with a player reputation but Ali can take care of herself.

I really like her, I think we're going to be friends. Ali and I are more alike than Rose and I are. I'll have to invite Ali and Rose shopping after practice so we can buy bathing suits for my birthday pool party on Saturday.

I just listened to Jasper go on about Ali and I saw Edward look at me and smile. I think he knows that Jasper and I aren't a real couple. I'll tell Jazzy that we need to talk later. Besides, I wouldn't mind spending more time with Edward.

I ran over to the soccer field and found Ali there already. Tyler was in the stands watching. "Ali, my birthday is Saturday and I am having a pool party, I wanted to know if you would like to come shopping with me and Rose for new bathing suits. I really hope that you and your brother can make it. You can bring a date," I told her as I nodded to Tyler.

"Sounds great, Bella," Alice said as she was bouncing all around.

"Great, now let's gets started," I said.

After practice, we all showered, Rosalie picked Alice and me up, and we headed for the shops by the bay.

After an hour, I found the perfect one. It was a navy blue two piece with white little flowers on it.

"Rose, Ali, what do you think?" I just love this one.

"It's so you, Bella, Jasper will love it," Rose said. I shot a look over at Ali and she looked so hurt, I felt so bad.

"Ali, which one are you getting?" I asked her.

"I think I'm getting this hot pink two piece," She said as she held up an almost bathing suit.

"Alice, Edward won't let you wear that, are you crazy? Besides, Tyler will try and attack you if you do," Rosalie told her.

I just smiled at them both, thinking that Jasper won't like it either, well he would but not for Tyler. I quickly changed the subject to Rosalie.

"Rose, which one are you getting? Emmett will like the red one on you." Then I held up this little red two piece. Rose grabbed it and said this is the one.

"Ali, can I talk to you, while Rose is in the dressing room?" I asked. She turned and looked at me with welling up tears in her eyes.

"Ali, I need you to listen to me, please. I know that you don't really like Tyler. I also know that you're in love with Jasper. How long have you been in love with him?" I looked her in the eyes and asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella," Alice said flatly. But I knew she was lying.

"It's alright, Alice, Jasper and I are just really good-," I started to say friends but Rosalie walked out of the dressing room.

"Rosie, you look hot," Ali and I both said.

"We will pick this up later Alice, alright?" I said.

We bought our new things and headed off to eat. The drive home was really quiet, Rose was on the phone with Emmett and Ali wouldn't talk to me. I'll fix this, I have to.

I wanted Alice to be my friend more then I wanted Mike to leave me alone. Did I just think that? Yeah, I did, I guess that means I am growing up.

Saturday was here and today was my birthday, seventeen. I had invited most of the school, this should be a great party.

Mom had set everything up and Emmett helped move in all the tables. Dad was even taking the night off work to be here.

Now I had to find a way to talk to Edward alone and to get Ali and Jasper to be alone. I had to talk to Jasper to make sure my hunch was right about how he felt about Ali.

I called him to come over early. "Hey Jasper, it's really important," I told him.

He was at my house in no time. I asked him in and we went straight up to my room. "Not a word, Emmett or I'll tell Mom and Dad that you and Rosalie made love in their house." Jasper looked at me with suck shock in his eyes.

I guess he didn't know. Emmett just stood there with his mouth open and didn't make a sound. Jasper and I reached my room and shut the door. This was between Jazz and I, no one else.

"Jasper, I want the truth, alright? I think I already know the answer but neither you nor Ali will admit it," I went on to say. "Jasper, I think Ali is in love with you and you are with her, am I right?" He looked at me like he didn't want to hurt me, I knew then that I was right.

Next, I did something that we had only done a few times before, I kissed Jasper, a deep, full of love for him kind of kiss. I do love Jasper, I do, but I'm not in love with him. He kissed me back but it was held back.

"Jasper, you should go to her tonight and tell her. Tell her how you feel about her. I'll be all right, I promise." Then I smiled at him and he kissed me again but this time on my forehead.

"Bella, thank you, you know, I do love you. You're my very best friend, beside Edward, and I only want what's best for you," he said.

"Jasper, tell her, she feels the same." I smiled and then we hugged. "Tonight will all work out for the best, right?" I said, then we went downstairs and finished the decoration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. The next chapter will start at the pool party. Hope you like this one. Please review Thanks to my Beta Strawberry9212 for all her help.


	4. Starting a new

Chapter 4: Let's start a new

(Bella POV)

As Jasper and I headed down the stairs to finish with the party stuff, Rosalie and Emmett were done making out and were helping out.

I cleared my throat and they both looked at Jasper and me.

"I knew that she would give in, bro!" Emmett yelled to Jasper.

I shot him a dirty look 'F_irst of all, if I was going to have sex, I'm not stupid enough to do at home when Emmett was here, duh! Second, it's so not like that with Jasper and I,'_ I thought. "Why is always about sex with you Em?" I asked him.

"Don't know, sis, I just, well, like it and so will you." Then he laughed. That's true to Emmett's mind, all about sex all the time.

I truly felt bad for Rosalie at that moment. "Rose, I sorry for you," I told her and nodded to my brother.

"It's okay Bells, I love my monkey man, even if he is a butt sometimes," Rose said back with a smile.

_'How gross, sex with my brother, yuck, is all I can say!' _I thought.

Mom called from the house to let us know that the cake was here. We also had food catered because mom just wasn't a very good cook.

Everything was ready, now all we needed were the partiers. Rose and Emmett disappeared again and Jasper and I were sitting together under the tree in the backyard next to the pool.

"Bells, are you sure that you want me to go to Alice? This will open you up to Mike Newton and he and Jessica broke up today," Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I'm sure Jazz, I love you and I want what will make you the happiest and this-" I looked at our hands "-this isn't truly it, is it?" I asked him.

"What if she doesn't like me like that? What if I like her but, well, I kinda like someone else also?" Jasper asked in a whisper.

"Oh sweetheart, follow your heart, I'll be here for you no matter what," I told him. '_Watching him like this made me kinda wonder why we never really did hook-up, hook-up, I mean for real. His lips are so nice; I wonder what they would taste like if we had ever kissed with real passion?' _I thought.

I guess he must have been thinking the same thing because I looked up at him, he smiled at me, and I felt a weird twinge in my stomach.

"Bells, I want to thank you for always being here for me, no wait, let me finish, please. Bells, today is your birthday and I want to give you a gift before everyone gets here," Jasper said.

We looked into each other eyes and I felt mine close just as I felt Jasper's breathe on my face. Our lips met and the fire and passion that we've never felt when we kissed before, well, it wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I had to make sure, I love you more than, well, almost everyone, but my Bells, you just don't make me all tingly in all the right places. I get that way when I think of Ali," Jasper said.

First I hit him in the arm before I told him, "Jasper you've been hanging out with Emmett way too long. I think that Edward moving here will be good for you." Then I laughed.

"Bella, the kids are coming!" Mom called. I kissed Jasper one last time on the cheek and told him that I was 'breaking up' with him. Which we both laughed at and walked to the door.

Everyone from school seemed to be showing up at my house, Emmett must have told everyone. I was only looking for two of the people that I wanted here. One for me and one for my best friend, Jasper.

The music was loud, Linkin Park, of course, the rock out. Everyone was in the pool, mostly. I don't know who invited Lauren but she was sitting beside the pool screaming at any boy that splashed water on her.

I looked at Rose; we smiled at each other, walked over, and pushed Lauren into the pool.

Every person here was laughing and I mean everyone. Lauren was so mad, it was so worth it.

"Happy birthday, Bells," Rose said with an evil smile on her face.

I just smiled back. Okay, so all this was nice but Edward and Ali still hadn't gotten here and I was scared they wouldn't come.

Emmett came back out of the house and his mouth fell open when he saw my new two piece bathing suit. "Get inside and change that now, Bella!" he yelled.

"No way, Em, get a life, Rosalie's is just as small," I said to him.

"I don't care, she's not my sister!" Then he pointed to the house.

I just rolled my eyes and went to stand beside Jasper. "Man, your sister isn't a baby anymore, she has a rocking body and she should show I," Jasper said to my bother, I mean brother.

Jasper stopped mid-smile and looked at me then to the door, there stood Ali and her "date" Tyler and Edward and his date. _What the heck? Who's that witch?_

Okay, so we knew that Ali had a date and I was going to take care of that, but why did Edward have one too? Jasper wrapped his arms around me tighter and pulled me closer to him.

How did he know that I liked Edward? I don't think I ever told him. "Bells, I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't think Edward and Tanya were still together. Oh yeah, I knew the moment you looked at him that you would fall for him, my little belly blue," Jasper whispered to me.

I knew he knew how hurt I was because he hasn't called me 'little belly blue' for years. I took in a deep breath and then pulled away from Jasper's arms.

It wouldn't do me any good to stay there if I was going to get him and Ali together tonight, now would it? Well no, and besides, I have to get that rodent Tyler out of the way.

So I put on a fake smile and walked over to them and said hello. "Hey Ali, Jasper needs to ask you something about soccer for a report, he's over by the tree," I told her.

She smiled at Tyler and then walked away from him without a word. Good, part one, check. Now on to part two, keeping Tyler away from them so Jasper could work his magic.

Lauren noticed that Tyler was alone and quickly came up to him. "Tyler, I want to go out to my car with you, would you like me to show you what's under my bathing suit?" Lauren asked him.

I almost choked on the puke that was coming up in my mouth, but she was helping with part two, and being the scumbag Tyler was, or is, he took her hook line and hoe bag.

"Tell Ali, I had something come up, yeah, and it did." Then he looked at Lauren then his pants. Gross, puke again, yuck. I just smiled and walked away.

My heart was hurting for me but I was happy for Jasper. I looked over at the tree we had just been under a while ago and he and Ali were all smiles and holding hands. Part three, check, they're together, and that makes me happy.

I looked around at the whole school in my backyard swimming, playing, and just plain having a good time. I looked till I found them, _Edward and her_.

What was I going to do?

"Bella!" Mom called as she and dad stepped out of the house and into the backyard carrying my cake.

Then everyone started to sing, "H_appy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Bella, happy birthday to you." _

"_You look like a monkey and smell like one too!" _Emmett added.

Can you believe that he's the older one? Me neither! I walked over and made a wish, _I wish that I find it within myself to have the strength to not pine after Edward because it is clear that he doesn't feel the same about me as I do for him._

Then I blew out all the candles and everyone cheered.

"Presents~!" Rosalie sang as she walked closer to me with an arm full of gifts.

I sat down beside the pool, close to my big oak tree and started opening my gifts.

I opened all kinds of nice things from kids I didn't even know well and also from friends of mine. Angela and Ben had gotten me a signed copy of Wuthering Heights, my favorite book of all time. Rose and Emmett got me clothes.

She always hated all my "jock-ish "clothes, is what she called them. Jasper got me a new journal and a gift card for the book store in town. I opened the gift from Ali and Edward last.

Ali had gotten me a new camera. Edward's gift was in two parts, the first was a CD with no cover on it, and there was a note that said, "Listen to me alone." In the next box was a charm bracelet with what looked like a diamond heart on it.

My mouth fell as did everyone that could see it. I looked up and met his eyes and he smiled his crooked smile at me. I did all that I could do, I smiled back at him with a stupid grin plastered on my face.

The first real one I have had all night after I saw Edward with that beautiful girly girl. Really, how could someone like me compete? I'm more physical and sporty and less girly.

"I just want to thank everyone for the great gifts and for coming to my party, have fun and leave when you want," I said.

"You can stay until midnight, then it's off to home before curfew," my dad, the sheriff called out.

I just rolled my eyes and put on my new bracelet. "Hey Bells." I looked up to see Jasper and Ali standing in front of me.

"Hey guys, congrats," I told them, pointing to their hands.

"Bella, happy birthday and thank you for your gift to me. I'm sorry if I haven't always been so nice to you but I've been in love with Jasper for forever." Ali said as she blushed, realizing that she had said more than she wanted to out loud.

"Your welcome, Ali, Jasper's my best friend and when I saw him look at you, I knew that we had to come clean about our fake relationship. Besides Ali, you two are so cute together." Then she hugged me.

Jasper shot me a giant grin, blew me a kiss, and told me thanks with his eyes. Then they walked off to dance.

I walked over to where Edward and Tanya were standing, I had been avoiding him all night because of her but now I had to say thanks for the cool gifts.

_'They're my favorite, God, I'm such a dork, he has a girlfriend, Bella, get over it.'_ I told myself.

"Thank you, Edward, I just love your and (I nodded to Tanya) gifts," I told Edward.

"Bella, they're not from the both of us, they're just from me," Edward said.

Tanya looked shocked and hurt then she turned and looked at me with hate in her eyes. I blinked back the tears of joy I was feeling right now. I wanted to laugh at her but that would be wrong.

Oh well it's my birthday, "Edward, would you like to dance with me?"

He grinned at me, "I thought you would never ask," he said.

We walked off leaving Tanya standing there holding her face.

"Bella, sorry she's here, my mom made me bring her. Tanya and I broke up months ago and to tell you the truth, I only dated her because my mom asked me to. She's such a nasty person, unlike you," Edward said to me.

Then he lifted my hand and kissed it softly as we danced the rest of the night away.

My party ended and everyone left but my friends. We all started to clean up and as I looked around, I saw that Tanya had left but Edward had stayed.

"Bella, can I ask you to come here for a minute?" Edward asked. I looked around and Jasper smiled at me and pulled Ali inside for a minute then he winked at me as he entered the house.

"Sure Edward, what can I do for you?" He was walking over to the tree where I had the radio at and asked me for the CD that he had given me for a gift. I went and grabbed it for him.

Edward put the CD in the and held his hands out to me. "Bella, may I have this dance?" I walked closer to him as the music started. It was the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

We started to dance and he pulled me closer to him, "Bella, I wrote this for you," was all he said. I looked up into his green eyes and smiled.

"For me? But why?" I asked him.

"Because Bella, you inspire me. I want to get to know you better, I like you," Edward said.

"You like me? Or you _like_ me?" I asked. He didn't answer me, well not with words. He bent down, softly pressed his lips to mine, and we shared our first kiss under my tree at my birthday party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading please review.

Like always I don't own twilight.

Thanks to Strawberry9212 for being a great Beta and proofing my work. (Smile)


	5. New Friends

Recap-

"_You like me? Or you __like__ me?" I asked. He didn't answer me, well not with words. He bent down, softly pressed his lips to mine, and we shared our first kiss under my tree at my birthday party._

Chapter 5: New "Friends"

(Bella POV)

I was floating on cloud nine after my birthday party. I had gotten Jasper (my best friend, and ex-boyfriend) together with Alice Cullen.

They really like each other, so I did a good thing there. Okay, so I also made a new "friend", well, not so much, in Tanya, but who cares? I got to dance with and, best of all, kiss Edward Cullen.

This had to be the best party I have ever had. Even Emmett and Rose had fun. Okay, so, it wasn't at the party but in his bedroom, but no one has to know that but me. Mom and dad would kill him if they knew.

Everything had been cleaned up and I was jumping into the shower before I went to bed. I dreamed about Edward.

The first thing I wanted to do when I got up today was call Jasper. We've spent every Saturday together for the two years, if not longer.

"Bells, we're going down to La Push and spend the day with Billy and Paige. They're having a small party for Rachelle and Rebecca .They're going out of state for school next week," Dad said.

"Can Jasper come with us, please? Emmett will bring Rose," I asked knowing that he could, he always came with us whenever we spend the day down there.

Their son, Jacob, and Jasper have become good friends. We all surf together and Jasper has gotten quite good because of Jake.

I ate my bowl of Lucky Charms and went to my room to get ready and call Jasper. Today would be different spending it Jasper, because we weren't "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" anymore, but I guess we never truly were, in the true since of the word.

I grabbed my phone after I put on my bathing suit with a sun dress over it and called Jazzy.

"Hey Jazz, what's up? Can you believe last night? We're going to Jake's today, wanna come? We can surf and have a cook out, please?" I asked. Jasper never tells me no, so I was smiling about spending the day with my best friend.

"Well Bells, I would love to go but can Alice come along too? I told her we would hang out today," Jasper said.

I frowned to myself, I kinda wanted to spend alone time with Jazz. I knew we just "broke up" yesterday and all but I've spent every weekend with him for like ever, like I said before.

I put on a fake smile while thinking '_Alice Cullen is going to be a pain for me, maybe we won't be as good as friends as I thought!' _

"Sure Jasper, she can come along, she is kinda your new girlfriend."

Why did it bother me to say that? It hurt, but I didn't even love Jasper in that way. We even kissed yesterday and it was like kissing my brother Emmett. Yuck!!

"Jazz, we'll be by to pick you and Rose up in about an hour, you should call Alice and tell her to be ready, we'll pick her up after we pick you guys up, okay?" I told Jasper.

"Sounds good Bella, see ya soon. Bye."

"Bye Jasper," I told him. Then we hung up, I felt something hot in my eyes, I blinked to fell a tear roll down my face.

_'Man, Bella, get a hold of yourself, you are acting like some jealous girlfriend, which you're not!' _I thought to myself.

"Hey kid, you ready? I want to spend as much time with Rosie at the beach as I can, seeing her in her bikini is enough to melt my heart." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "What wrong kiddo? You look sad, can Jazz not make it today?" Em asked me.

"No, he's coming, but Alice is coming with him," I told him.

"I thought that was what you wanted Bells, Jasper and Alice as a couple?" Em asked.

"It is, I don't understand where all this is coming from. I love Jasper and only want him to be happy, but I've never really been in love him, not in the 'I want to kiss and sleep with you' kind of way. Do you understand what I mean?" I asked him.

"Sure Bella, I wasn't born yesterday, duh! You may have deeper feelings for Jasper than you thought you did, sweetie. Are you going to be alright? We can call and tell Jazz that we changed plans and that you just want to spend time with Jake alone," Emmett told me.

He can truly be a great brother sometimes, smart sometimes too, who knew? I laughed to myself and Em asked what was so funny. I told him nothing. I love that Emmett is my brother.

"I'm going to wash my face and we can go. We're meeting mom and dad there then?" I asked Emmett.

Yep," was all he said back.

I washed my face and grabbed my pool bag with my smallest bikini in it, okay, so I was kinda fighting unfairly, but I needed to find out why my heart hurt at the thought of my best friend Jasper being with Alice .

I ran down the stairs and out to Emmett's SUV. The radio was blaring Linkin Park as we pulled out of the driveway and headed for the Hale's house.

"Hey Bells, maybe Edward Cullen can come too, will that make you feel better? You know, even though Jake has a girlfriend, Emma, he would drop her if he thought he could have you," Em said, while grinning like he had just ate the canary.

I hit his arm and we both laughed. Funny thing was, a few years back I would have wanted to date Jacob Black.

I had a crush on him from the time when we were, like, five, but as soon as he thought that I was taken, he wanted me but I had out grown the crush I had on him. I had other things to do, like soccer mostly.

Soccer was my life, no, is my life, I'm going to go to college and play and then I am going to be bigger than David Beckham. Maybe, someday I'll meet him and he'll want to play a game with me.

"Bells, stop daydreaming, we're here at the Cullen's house, go get Alice and see if Edward can come too," Emmett said, booming his loud voice at me.

"Okay already, I'm going," I told him.

"Hey Bella, you're never going to meet Beckham, you know that right?" Emmett added. I turned red, I must've been daydreaming out loud again.

I got out of the car and Alice was waiting for me at the front door. "Hey Ali, is Edward home?" I asked.

"No, sorry Bella, he spent last night at Jasper's house," Alice said. '_Why did the way she said his name make me want to punch her in the face?'_

"Oh, okay, I'll ask him there if he wants to come along today," I told Alice.

"I think he might, so he doesn't have to come back home and see Tanya again before she heads back home. Bella, I want to thank you for me with Jasper, I had no idea you knew how I felt about him," Alice said.

"No, problem Ali," I lied with a smile on my face. '_Jealous _Bella _I don't like her so much, why am I so jealous, as Em puts it, of Ali and Jazz. I love him and she, I like her well enough. She's a good soccer player and I need her on the team.'_

"Earth to Bells, let's go inside and get Jazz, Rose, and Edward!" Emmett called. "Man girl, whatever is in your head right now needs to chill and have some fun," he added.

I looked up and Em and Ali was both looking at me, I just smiled back and climbed out of the car.

Rosalie was waiting for Emmett at the door of course. She through her arms around him and kissed so hard I started to gag at them. "Stop it Bella!" Rose said as she tried to slap my arm.

I ran past her and up the stairs towards Jasper's room. I had forgotten that Ali was with me until she coughed as I just opened the bedroom door to Jasper's room.

"What? I always just come right up," I told her.

"You don't even knock?" she asked.

"No, Jasper and I don't keep things from each other, we never have," I shot back a little too meanly.

"Bells, let's play nice now why don't we?" I heard Jasper say.

I threw my arms around him and hugged my friend. "I will, for you," I said with a laugh to my tone. "Where's Edward at? I wanted to see if he wanted to come with us to La Push and swim."

"He's in the shower, I already asked him, I hope that was okay with you; but with the way you were looking at him last night, I thought it would be alright," Jasper said.

I looked at Jasper sideways and smiled at him, he smiled back and I think that made Ali a little mad. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Jasper and started to kiss him the way Rose and Emmett was kissing down stairs. _Gross!_

I walk out of my best friend's room and down the hall to the bathroom door and knocked. "Just a minute, please." I heard Edward say. I laughed softly to myself and knocked again. '_I am such a little trouble maker!'_

"Can I help you, Jasper? I'll be right out," Edward said again. I knocked again, but this time I said, "Housekeeping."

"What?" he asked as he opened the door wearing nothing but a smile and a towel around his waist.

"Hey, you, I like what you're wearing," _I hate to offer what I'm going to offer you. _"Do you need any help putting on your swim wear or clothes?"

'_Please say yes, please, or maybe he'll just let me watch. He is so HOT, from his perfect chest to his strong arms to his cute little butt.' _

"Bella, I would ask for your help, but my things are back in Jasper's room," he said with a wicked smile on his face.

I licked my lips and said, "No problem, you can just wear that," and pulled the towel and ran back to Jasper's room.

I keep forgetting that Alice was there, I burst into Jaspers room laughing so hard that I wasn't watching where I was going and ran right into and fell on top of Jasper.

"What are you up to now, Bells?" Jasper asked, but he didn't try to move me, he just looked into my eyes and smiled.

"I need to get Edward's clothes, I took his towel from him and now he has nothing but his skin to cover him," I said Jasper laughed and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Bella, you're always such a little prankster," Jasper said.

"Sorry guys, but Bella can you please get off of MY BOYFRIEND and take MY BROTHER his clothes?" Alice asked through her teeth.

"Sorry," I said as I got off of Jasper and grabbed a hand full of what must've been Edward's things and walked back down to the bathroom door and knocked again.

"I'll lay them out here for you and I'll be downstairs waiting for you all to be ready, okay Edward," I told him, then I turned and went to go downstairs and there stood Jasper.

"Not now, Jazz, just go back to Ali, maybe we shouldn't be best friends anymore, we're just way too close and it upsets her. I don't want to do anything to hurt you, I love you."

I pushed past him and ran down stairs to hide from this mess that my heart was feeling.

"Emmett, maybe you guys should go without me today, I think I'll run home and spend the day alone," I told my brother. I kissed him on his check and started to walk away..

"Bells, you call mom and dad and tell them, I'm not getting in trouble for you not coming today," Emmett said.

"Alright, I will," I told him.

"Bells, you going to be alright?" he asked as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, I might even run down to the beach later, it's only a little over seven miles," I told him, then I ran out the front door and headed towards the woods for the short cut home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Stephenie Myers does.

Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212. Thanks for reading if you like this story please review so I know if I should keep it going the way it is or change it up a little. Thanks again.


	6. Jasper and Me

Recap-

"_Bells, you call mom and dad and tell them, I'm not getting in trouble for you not coming today.." Emmett said. "Alright, I will." I told him. "Bells you going to be alright?" he asked as he brushed my hair out of my face._

"_Yeah, I might even run down to the beach later, it's only a little over seven miles." I told him, and then I ran out the front door and headed toward the woods for the short cut home._

Chapter 6: Jasper and Me

(Bella POV)

What the heck was I thinking? Why do I care so much about Alice having her small little grimy hands all over my best friend? Okay, so Jasper and I have acted like we were more than friends for the longest time and we always counted on each other.

"He likes this girl Bella, get a grip!" I said out load to myself. But yesterday and the day before was he not saying that he felt stronger about me too?

All this made me angrier and I ran harder and faster through the woods. My cell phone started to ring and I knew it was Jasper by the ring tone. It was_ "Parents Just Don't Understand" _by DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince.

Okay, I know, OLD SCHOOL, but it fits us. I laughed, Alice must be mad that he's calling me, I should have answered, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even Jasper and all his hotness.

Besides, Edward was there too and he must think I am a complete nut job. As I kept running, my phone rang like 15 more times. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, Emmett, Jasper, Jasper, etc, then the last time it rang it was different.

It was Edward, I had set his ring tone to the music he had played me last night at my party. I was about to not answer it but I thought to myself that, that would be really stupid! Edward is HOT, and he's calling me.

Alright, he's with my over-sexed brother and his give-it-to-me girlfriend and my BBF, Jasper and his little pixie sister, Ali (who I'm sure hates me now, good I make the whole team run and blame it all on her) and they have all called except for Ali (who cares) and they thought maybe I would answer if Edward called.

Yeah, of course I would, I stopped running, took a deep breath, and flipped my phone open after I took it out of my pocket.

"Hello, Edward," I said before he could even talk.

"Hey Bella, so I was hoping that everything is alright with you and you would still meet us at La Push. I wanted you to teach me how to surf," he said shyly.

"Sure Edward, I'll teach you," I said without thinking, which seems to be my problem as of late. Talk first, think later, yeah that's me, Bella..

"I should be there in a little while. Are you guys already there?" I asked Edward.. I had to suck it up, this thing that I was feeling was wrong about Jasper and I, I have this great new guy that is nice and I think is super cute.

"Great, Bella, I'll see you there, then," Edward said.

"Edward, did everyone not go? You said 'I will see you there'?"

"No, everyone came, I just didn't want to talk about Ali and J-man, you seemed really mad at him before you left and I didn't want you to be mad at me too," Edward said.

"No, Edward, I wasn't mad at Jasper, I was just..." I stopped and thought about it and thought that I didn't want Edward knowing that I might have feelings for Jasper other than friendship, I'm not sure yet myself. "-I was just upset, Edward, but I have worked it out with this three miles I just ran," I told him.

"So, I am on my way, bye Edward and bye to all of you other pain-in-the-butts that are listening on the speaker phone too, and don't call me again," I said laughing as I hung up the phone.

What am I going to do with them all? I asked myself as I shook my head and stretched my legs, before I took off running toward La Push.

When I looked around, I noticed that I was about half way there already. So I put on my game face and ran the rest of the way to Jacob's house to change before I met the others at the beach.

I quickly changed into my smallest bikini and headed out. When I got there I saw all my friends and Em and ran over to them. Jake was playing in the water with his new girlfriend and they waved at me which I waved back.

"Hey guys," I said smiling as I watched Edward and Jaspers eyes POP out of their heads. "Edward, can you help me rub sun block on my back please?" I asked batting my eyelashes at him and smiling my biggest smile.

Okay, so it was wrong and felt a little dirty to kinda use Edward to make Jasper jealous, but I do kinda like Edward too, so it wasn't really using him right?

"Sure Bella," Edward said, smiling a big crooked smile that made me almost forget my own name. Then he took the sun tan lotion out of my hand and started rubbing it all over me and I loved it. I looked up to see Ali smiling at me and Jasper about looking like he could hit something.

Then Ali grabbed Jasper by the arm and the kissed him hard on the mouth. I know what I had to do then, so I grabbed Edward and hugged him thanking him for his help. (What did you think I would do kiss him and stuff? No, not yet, that would be just too wrong and I do like Edward.)

Ali didn't like that I was hugging her brother but she liked it more than Jasper and I hanging around each other.

"Ready Edward for your first surf lesson?" I asked him and smiled at me and leaned over and kissed my forehead. I just sat there and smiled back like a little girl in a candy store.

Then Edward pulled off his shirt and my mouth hit the ground, man, is this guy a Greek God or what? '_Focus Bella,_' I thought to myself.

I grabbed his hand and he grabbed both boards and we went out into the water. "Try and stay close to me alright," I told him. "Let me explain some background to you first then we will hit the waves okay," I said and he smiled back at me.

"Surfing is the act of riding down a breaking wave, gathering speed from the downward and forward movement. Learning to surf can be broken into several steps: the paddle out, drop in positioning to catch the wave, the pop up and positioning on the wave. Each step takes time and practice to master. Paddling out requires strength but also the mastery of techniques to break through the oncoming waves (duck diving, roll).. Drop in positioning requires experience at predicting the wave set and where they will break. The pop up must be complete quickly as soon as the wave is comfortably carrying the surfer. The positioning on the wave is determined by experience at reading the wave features including where the wave is breaking. Got it?" I asked.

He smiled and nodded then I watched him paddle out and catch this big wave and pop right up, like he was an old pro.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Did you already know how to surf?"

"Yeah, kinda," he said. "But Bella, I wanted to spend time with you and this is the only way I knew I could without Jasper being up our butts. You know he likes my sister but he still has feelings for you too, but I plan on winning out in the end," Edward said.

"So, you see Bella," he said as he lifted my chin up and looked right into my eyes like we were the only ones on the beach. "I know that you are unsure of how you feel about Jasper and I also think that you kinda like me, so let's have fun and play it by ear, okay?" Edward said as he leaned in closer to me.

"You know? I'm sorry, I've never felt like this before and now that Jasper and I "broke up" I have all these strange feelings and thoughts about him and they are different somehow," I said looking up feeling really bad to unload on Edward.

"Bella, I just have to ask one thing, do you think you could ever like me someday, you know, if I wait for whatever you and Jasper have hanging around to work itself out?" Edward asked not looking at me.

_'Edward is not like this he must really like me, stupid Bella, Edward is always so confident and now he's acting differently'. _I thought to myself, boy, I do a lot of thinking.

"Yes, Edward, I already like you, I just have to work out the left over things that I didn't know was there, but I want to hang out together and do stuff, like maybe even this," I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his and we kissed.

"Get a room Bells!" Emmett yelled. I just rolled my eyes and told him he is one to talk, him and Rose have probably already done it in the woods and in the ocean today. I looked over and saw Jake and his girl kissing on the blanket.

Ali was splashing around and Jasper was paddling out to Edward and I. "Hey Bells, Edward," he said. "Bells, can we, maybe, go for a walk or something, please?" Jasper asked me while looking at Edward.

"Hey Jazz, just bring my girl back soon, okay?" Edward said to him and hitting Jasper in his arm.

"Sure, whatever Edward, Bells is NOT your girl!" Jasper snapped back.

"Easy man, remember Ali? She's over there. Besides you guys broke up remember and you and Bella are just friends, right?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Yeah, I guess," Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and started to pull me out of the water.

"I got it, let go please, Jasper," I told him. I grabbed my towel and dried off and wrapped it around me before I grabbed Edward's hoodie and pulled it on it smelled nice, just like him. I nodded to him and mouthed 'thanks' and smiled at him. He smiled back and winked at me.

"So Jasper, where we going?" I asked. He frowned at me and pointed at Edward's shirt. "We're going into the woods, there's a tree in there that has fallen and we can sit on it," he said.

When we got farther away from the others, he grabbed my hand and lifted it up to his mouth and kissed my fingers. I just walked along and watched him do it. '_Should I have stopped him, yes, should've said it wasn't right if Ali and he were together, but I didn't. I liked it!'_

"Here's the tree Bells," Jasper pointed to an old fallen tree that looked like a giraffe neck or something. I walked over to the tree and sat down. Jasper followed and he wrapped him arm around my shoulders as he set down.

"Bells, what's up with you? You broke up with me right? So what's with all your attitude?" Jasper asked me. This kinda made me mad. He just kissed my hand and he wants to know what's going on with me?

"What's going on with me?" I yelled "Really?" I added then I leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't like our normal kisses we shared, it wasn't brother and sisterly. It was hot and he kissed me back.

Then he was pulling at my shirt, Edward's shirt, and I let him pull it over my head. We kept kissing and he was leaning on me, we were lying back on the tree branch.

"Jasper?!" If Alice hadn't came looking for Jasper, we might've gone too far. Stupid Alice!

We both shot up and moved away from each other, I pulled Edward's hoodie back on just as she walked over to us.

"There you guys are, Jasper, I'm ready to go home, can you bring me, please, Emmett said you could use his car," Ali said. "What are you talking about anyway?" She added.

"Nothing," both Jasper and I said together. "We can finish this later when I come back?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'll see you later, we can finish it then, okay? Bye," I said back. I jumped up and walked back to where Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Jake were.

"Hey, let's go back to Jake's and eat so we can all go home, I'm tired anyway." Jake and Edward both walked over to me, grabbed an arm, and we all walked back to Jake's house.

"Where did your girlfriend go, Jake?" I asked

"Home, it's her night to watch her brothers," Jake said. When we all walked into his house, mom, dad, Billy, and Paige were there drinking and having a good time and Jake's sisters were playing some game on the TV.

***********************************************************************************

After dinner, Jasper was back and we all drove home, well, back to our home anyway, everyone but Edward, he asked to dropped him off at his house but Emmett told him I would drive him once we got back home.

I drove Edward home while everyone else partied at my house. "Bella, did you and Jasper work everything out?" he asked..

"Kinda, but Ali came and we'll just finish it later. Thanks for being so understanding," I told him.

"Bella, I like you, no need for thanks," he said. I got out of my car and walked him to his front door and he kissed me again. This time it was the same way Jasper kissed me earlier today and it was the best.

I pulled away long enough to breath and he smiled at me. "Be good, Bella, and work this all out, I promise you I'll be worth it," Edward said to me as he kissed me one last time before he went into his house.

When I got back home Emmett and Rose were in the pool making it need a good cleaning, so I went to my room to take a shower and get ready for bed. My cell rang and it was mom, she said that her and dad were too drunk and were staying at Jake's tonight and told me to let Emmett know.

I told her I would and hung up. I took off my clothes, grabbed my towel, and headed for the shower. After my wonderful shower that pulled half of my stress away, I walked back into my room wrapped in my towel and guess who was lying on my bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think, by reviewing. Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212.

I don't own Twilight SM owns it all. Thanks again.


	7. Forbidden Kisses

Authors note: There are some lemons and limes a head. Not to give too much away but I tried to keep it tasteful.

Recap-

_I walked back into my room wrapped in my towel and guess who was lying on my bed._

Chapter 7: The forbidden kisses

I walked back into my room to find Jasper waiting for me on my bed. He's been in here like, what, at least a million times before but this time felt different. The way his eyes watched me was different too.

"Jasper! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here? I thought you were hanging with Em, tonight?" I asked as I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my night clothes.

"Do you mind?" I asked him before he could even answer me at all. Jasper turned his back to me but he never left me bed.

"You know Bella, I've seen you before, right?" Jazz said.

"No, you haven't," I answered, Jasper laughed.

"Okay, maybe it was only in my dreams," he said. "Anyway Bells, we need to finish our talk without any little interruption," Jasper said.

"Do you mean Ali?" I snapped back.

"Yeah, kinda, don't get me wrong I do like her, I like her a lot but Bells, I'm in love with you," Jasper said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my bed beside him.

"Jasper, what do you want me to say? Did I want to get you and Ali together? Yes! Am I super jealous about it now? Yes! I don't understand why I feel this way. We tried and kissed at my party and it was like kissing Em or something. Then today, when you kissed me it was not. I wanted you to kiss me, I wanted it a lot," I told him looking at the floor. Jasper, I love you, I just didn't think I was _in_ love with you, but I also like Edward and he knows how I feel. I won't lie to him, if he and I end up a couple, I won't lie to either one of you," I said still not looking at Jasper.

"You wanted me to kiss you, Bells? I've wanted to kiss you like that for so long. I know that you like Edward, who doesn't? All the girls at school think he's cute. I like Ali too, I have known her from birth, but she is not you," Jasper said.

"Jasper, we can't hurt her. Maybe we can still, I don't know hang out and just see where things go?" I asked Jasper. He smiled at me and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Can we pick up where we left off before?" Jasper asked while he stared into my eye. Then he bent down and placed his mouth to my neck.

He started kissing softly up my throat and up my jaw line. He's driving me crazy! My body was calling out to him and I think I would have die if he wasn't kissing and touching me right now.

"Jasper," I whispered. He had me breathless. "I don't know if we should be doing this," I told him.

"Bells you think too much, just go with what your heart and your body wants," Jasper said.

He has a point, so I did, I started kissing him back and my heart was beating so fast that I was sure Emmett and Rosalie could hear it from Em's room down the hall.

"Bella, I want you, but if you don't want me that's okay, we can just kiss and hold each other," Jasper said into my ear.

_'Am I ready for that stage? If it was with anyone, Jasper would be a good first, but how would Edward act if he knew and what about Ali?'_ I almost didn't care, I wanted Jasper, I needed him and he's the perfect match for me in every way but he's not Edward and did I like Edward in the same way? Could I?

I was lost in my own mind, but my body was calling to Jasper, so I gave in.

"Jasper, I want you to kiss me, I want you to touch me, please," I begged him.

We continued to kiss and then I let things further. Jasper's hands moved to the bottom of my towel and I raised my arms so that it fell off me showing Jasper all of me in my naked glory.

I should have been shy and try to cover myself, but I felt so comfortable with Jasper and plus, I knew that my body was rocking, I work hard at it.

I pulled at Jasper's shirt and he helped me lift it over his head. Man, he's got such a great body, rock hard from all the swimming and running he does.

Jasper started placing kisses down my chest and he took one of breast into his hand and then in his mouth. I moaned and leaned into him and started running kisses down his neck and all over his chest.

"Bella, we can stop if you want to," Jasper whispered between kisses up and down my body.

"No Jasper, I'm sure this is right, we should be each other's first. We'll work everything else out later," I told him as I pressed my lips to his again even harder than before.

I started to pull at Jasper's pants and he was shaking almost as much as my hands were. "Let me help," he said as he pushed them off and I got a firsthand look at the great Jasper Hale in all his beautiful glory.

We looked each other in the eyes, our lips met, and Jasper touched my face with his left hand and he held his right hand on my side, with his eyes he asked me if I was sure and I bite his lower lip slightly and then kissed him with more passion then I had ever kissed anyone with before.

The moment was right and Jasper and I were making love. The emotion and feelings coming from my heart, my mind, and mostly my body was indescribable.

Everything in my life changed in that moment as did Jasper's and there was no turning back now.

Over the next hour we spent together in each other's arms, kissing, bonding, and making love. After we were done Jasper laid down next to me, both of us covered in sweat..

Then he kissed my nose and smiled at me. "Thanks, Bella that was, I don't know, no wonder Em and Rose sneak off all the time," Jasper said.

I laughed and smiled at him. Then I reached over and hugged him and told him "You're welcome and how great was that?"

"Bells, I know I shouldn't say this but, I love you."

"I know Jazzy, wanta go again?"

Jasper smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and told me to give him a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading .Hope it wasn't too bad, lol. Thanks to Strawberry9212 for being my beta.

Don't worry there will be more Edward and Bella time coming up, but will she share this night she spent with Jasper or will she keep it to herself? Please review and let me know if you think she should be with Edward or Jasper?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or none of SM characters. I just play in there world.


	8. To Tell theTruth

Recap-

"_Bells, I know I shouldn't say this but, I love you."_

"_I know Jazzy, wanta go again?"Jasper smiled at me, kissed my forehead, and told me to give him a minute._

Chapter 8: To Tell the truth

(BPOV)

I woke up in Jasper's warm arms this morning. He was still asleep, he looked so handsome. I ran my fingers down his jaw line and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. He started to move away from me and I wrapped my arms tighter around him.

He wasn't leaving me just yet. Mom and dad won't be home till later and I wanted all this alone with Jasper time as I could get. When he gets up, he may want to forget about last night _and this morning _and run back to Ali.

Which he has every right doing, we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend anymore and they are. I told Jasper last night that I wouldn't lie to Edward but if Edward doesn't ask if I slept with Jasper then I'm not telling. This is between Jasper and me alone.

We can keep this just between us and maybe we can keep it up. I never thought that I would want to be with Jasper this way but now that it has happened I would never change it. I'm glad he was my first. I do love him after all.

Jasper's eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed his face. "Morning Bells," he said. Then he kissed my nose. "Sorry, morning breath, I'll go brush my teeth, I'll be right back," Jasper said.

"Hold on, I'll go with you, I need to brush my teeth too," I told him. We both climbed out of my bed, went into my bathroom, brushed our teeth, and then right back into my bed.

"Hey you," Jasper said then he started kissing my neck and my face. I kissed him back and it turned urgent, I needed him badly.

"Jasper, I need you, please, I want to feel you all around me. Make love to me now," I said to him.

"Yes, dear, it would be my pleasure," Jasper said and winked at me. So we made love again this morning.

A few hours later, Jasper moved to the side of me and was kissing my neck. "You hungry, Jazzy? I can go and get us some food," I said

He smiled and nodded. Just as I was getting out of bed, he grabbed my arm and told me not to be too long, that today was all about us, and that we still had a few hours before my parents got home.

I kissed him one last time, grabbed my robe, and went down stairs to get the food. "Hey Bells, what you been up to, messy hair?" Emmett said.

"Nothing," I said back, he didn't need to know and he would kill Jasper, best friend or not, if he knew the things Jasper had done to his little sister.

I smiled to myself and walked on. "Wait you, come back here, did Jasper go home last night or did he stay? I haven't seen him but Rose and I were busy all night and I didn't look for him. I wanted to tell him sorry for not hanging out but Rose is my baby and I can't tell her no,"Em said.

"Too much info, Em, yeah, he stayed I was just grabbing us some food, we watched movies all night and he fell asleep on my couch." _Yeah Emmett should believe that, Jasper and I have done that lots of times before and no one thought any different about it._

"Okay, Bells, tell him for me and that him, Edward, and I will catch a movie later or maybe go hit some balls."

"Alright Emmett I will thanks, now I'm off to get the food, bye," I said back to Emmett as I walked down the stairs.

I grabbed bananas, some milk, cereal, two bowls, and two cups of coffee. Then I put them all on a tray and headed back to me room.

"Hey, Bella, come here please," Rosalie said as I walked by her in the living room on my way back to my room.

"What, can't this wait? I'm taking food back upstairs for Jasper and me," I snapped back at her. _Well, between her and Emmett, they were using up all my alone time with Jasper before, we had to go back into the real world and just be friends again._

"Wow, girl, snappy much? You need to get some or go run or something, or wait, did you get some last night? You did, didn't you? Just look at you, Em might be naive but I, my dear, am not, and I know that my dearest brother is still very much in love with you," Rose said.

My mouth hit the ground, how did she know? How could she? Did I look different? Think Bella, you have to lie to her, great, I hate lying to people and I suck at it.

"Rose, you don't know anything. What Jasper and I have is what it is and it's none of anyone's business," I said to her.

"Bella, honey, you don't get it, I think you two should be together and if this is the only way right now, then I'll keep it to myself, besides, Em would go crazy at the thought of you having sex with anyone," Rosalie said back then she hugged me and nodded for me to get going back to my room.

I smiled at her and mouthed "thanks" to her then went back to my room and "my Jasper".

"What took you so long, Bells? I thought you may be having second thoughts about what we did," Jasper said not looking at me.

I set the tray down and grabbed his chin in my hand and kissed him roughly square on the lips. "Does that feel like I'm sorry? Now eat so we can do it again before mom and dad get home. We can do it in my shower if you want to," I said to him with a wicked smile on my face.

We ate our food, Lucky Charms with cut up bananas on it and coffee then I grabbed his hand we went to get a shower together. '_This day started off better than yesterday,_' I thought to myself.

"By the way Jazz, Emmett said that he wants you, him, and Edward to hang out later and catch a movie or go hit some baseballs. I also told him that you slept on my couch after falling asleep watching movies with me," I told Jazz.

"Good, Bells, I want to keep this between us. It's personal and I don't want to share it with anyone else. I know that Ali is my girlfriend but I promise not to do this with her, just with you unless we talk about it first alright and you the same, please, I can't lose you all the way. This way we still have each other and no one will have to know, till we chose that we're going to be together or not alright?" Jasper said to me like he could read my mind.

I kissed him harder and pushed him into my shower for a little hot water and fun. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and he washed his. Then I washed his body and he washed mine. '_It's hard to keep myself off of him long enough to do this,' _I laughed to myself._ 'Man, Bella, Jasper has turned you into a sex addict.'_

Jasper didn't wait much too long, his lips were on mine, he pushed me up against the shower wall, and we made love in there, too. I heard a knock on my bathroom door and I pulled away from Jasper. "Shhh, don't say anything," I whispered to him.

"Yes," I called out.

"Bells, where did Jasper go? Rose said she hadn't seen him leave, so he has to be here somewhere," Emmett asked.

Stupid big brother! "Hold on Em, he's right here brushing his teeth and he is holding up one finger for you to wait a minute and he'll be right out!" I called out to my brother.

"Sorry Jazz, I wanted more time together but Emmett will kill you if he knew we were in here together. Even more, if he knew what we were doing," I added with a small laugh.

Jasper kissed me one last time then he climbed out of the shower, dried off, and put his clothes on. Thank God, we had been some of his clothes in my bathroom from all our over nighters before. Then he winked at me and went out into my room to talk to Emmett.

I rewashed myself, got out, dried off, and put some clothes on including one of Jasper's t-shirts. "Hey Emmett, where did Rose go?" I asked like nothing had been going on in the other room ten minutes before.

"She went home to grab some clothes for school tomorrow, she's staying here tonight. Hey Jasper, you should stay also, you and Bells can watch movies again tonight. I know now that you and Ali are a couple and she wants all your time, this way you can still have Fella Bella time, too," Emmett said.

Jasper looked at me and smiled, "That sounds wonderful, if it's alright with you, Bells, I have a new movie I think you'd like," I smiled at him and winked before Em could see and agreed that that was a good plan.

Later that day, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all went out to play ball and Rose, Ali (_I will be nice to her), _and I all went shopping. Not my idea, but Rose kinda owns me, you know, with the whole Jasper thing, so I went and got some great finds.

"Bella, Ali, let's go into Victoria Secret, I want to find something new for my Emmy Bear." Ali and I both gagged at the same time and then we laughed. I really do like her when she's not acting like an over grown slut-puppy with Jasper.

It could be because I was jealous but I'd never admit to it to anyone other than Jasper. Then I started thinking about the way his lips felt on mine and I smiled. _Ha, ha Ali I kissed your guy and he liked it! Man, I am such a child sometimes._

I picked up a purple number, I smiled at Rose and she nodded back. She knew what I was thinking and that Jasper liked purple on me so she grabbed it and added it to her pile. "Thanks, Rose for everything," I said smiling at her.

"What did she do, Bella?" Ali asked.

"Just being my best girlfriend and understanding me and not judging me," I answered and it was true. "Let's go eat, we have hard training tomorrow and you will need the calories so eat up," I said to Ali.

I'm mean, I planned on running the team till they puked and I hoped it would be a long run, because by the end of the day tomorrow, I'll need some way to relieve my stress. I hoped Edward might help too.

"Hey, Ali, how's your brother? Did that girl go home yet, what's her name?" I asked trying to be a friend to this girl that was in love with Jasper and would be around us all the time.

"Yeah, Tanya went home, and she was not happy. She's into Edward, but he only has eyes for you." Ali said bluntly.

"Wow, did you just say that? Way to through your brother under the bus, Ali," Rose snapped at her.

"I would never, I love Edward," Ali said. "What I said was true, he was glad that you." She pointed to me. "And Jasper broke up. He didn't want to have to compete with his best friend for you, but he said he would. Edward has never liked anyone this fast or this much before Bella, you should be proud," Ali added.

This new kinda made me feel a little bad. I like Edward, I do, but it was different form the way that it was with Jasper. I also don't really know Edward or Ali all that well yet, so I wasn't going to hate myself just yet for the little secret that Jazz, Rose, and I share.

Jasper spent the night at my house again, but we had to be careful, both mom and dad were home tonight. They said he could sleep on the pull out in my sofa, as long as we didn't stay up to late. Mom and dad are clueless sometimes, I swear.

Jasper did bring a movie, he said I would just love it. I was thinking some vampire flick, I just love vampires, but it was Ghost of Girlfriends Past.

I love Matthew McConaughey and Jennifer Garner. And the fact that it was about past girlfriends being him and I, ha, ha, ha.

"You're so lucky that you are so cute," I told him as I grabbed the movie and walked over to put it in the DVD player.

Just as I was almost out of his reach he grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly on both my palms. His touch does things to my body that I don't even understand. A good chill ran up my spin and I smiled at him before I pulled away to put the movie on.

"Jasper, I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab popcorn from mom and say good night," I told him then I kissed him before I left for the snack. Little does he know that he'll be my snack tonight.

He tried to deepen the kiss but I told him, "Later." Then I said good night to my family and I was his the rest of the night.

About an hour into the movie, his phone started to ring and it was Ali so he had to answer it. I was mad, who was she to take my Jasper time! Okay, she was his girlfriend and I'm the dirty little back stabber that was taking what should be hers.

The only thing that came to my mind was SO?! I want him and I'll share, maybe. Then I started to kiss his neck and crawled onto his lap. I was playing dirty, I know but so, he was mine first and he's mine right now!

Just then my phone rang and I pulled myself off Jasper to go answer it, it could be important. "Hey Edward, how are you? Me? Busy? Nope, not at all," I said smiling to myself.

"Sure, I would love to catch a movie with you tomorrow night after football and soccer practice, that sounds like so much fun."

"Bella, you know, there's a new vampire one, would you like to go see that one?" Edward asked.

"Vampire? Yeah, I love them; I see every vamp movie that comes out. Thanks, yes, I'll have lunch with you tomorrow, great, see you in the morning. Okay, bye." Then I hung up my phone to see Jasper looking at me like I had kicked his dog.

"What? You have Ali; I can't have a friend too?" I asked looking smug. He jumped up off the sofa, grabbed me, pushed me down on my bed, and started to kiss me like he was on fire and I was his water.

That was all of the movie I saw that night. "Bella, this is going to be hard watching you with someone else other than me, but I'll try and be good, Edward's one of my best friends from when we were children," Jasper said then he kissed me again.

"Bella, can I make love to you now, please?" Jasper asked. I didn't say anything, I just wrapped myself around him and kissed him harder, he took that as my yes.

Morning and school came all too quickly and there was no time for a shower repeat like yesterday but today was not my time with Jasper, it was Ali's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading please review, thanks to my beta Strawberry9212. Hope you all like all the Bella Jasper time. I am unsure if I will have her end up with Edward or not. Also Rose knowing how will that play out? She likes Bella, but she loves Jasper so if she thinks that "this" will hurt Jasper will she say something?

I don't own Twilight.


	9. Stolen Moments

Recap-

_Morning and school came all too quickly and there was no time for a shower repeat like yesterday but today was not my time with Jasper, it was Ali's._

Chapter 9: Stolen moments

(Jasper POV)

Last night was another one of the best nights of my life. I only wish that I could tell at least one of my two best friends.

If I told Emmett, well, he'd kill me, and if I told Edward, well, he'd kill me too. All though they would for two very different reason.

So I'm stuck, I'll just have to show Bells how happy she's making me. I smiled down at her as she slept in my arms.

It's time to get up and shower, I should go first if we go together, we'll have a long shower and be late for school. I kissed her forehead, climbed out of bed, and headed into Bells' bathroom.

I knew that I couldn't touch her at school, it would cause too much trouble and it'd be very hard for me if I did because I would want more, that, I couldn't have.

Bells was going to have lunch with Edward today, I hated that but I sat with Ali and we all sit together, so at least I'll be close. Then there's the movie, how do I talk Ali into going along too?

I knew she hated horror movies and I would never get her to agree. I can always sleep here tonight and be here waiting on Bella when she comes home.

No, Jasper, you can't, that's what a jealous boyfriend would do and you are Ali's boyfriend, not Bella's. That thought kinda made my stomach hurt. _Knock, knock. _I turned to see a beautiful brown eyed girl smiling at me.

"Move it Jazz, I need to get ready too, and if you're in here I'll never get ready for anything more than crawling back into my bed with you," Bells said.

"I'm game," I said back to her with a smile so big I think I could put someone's eye out. She kissed my cheek, dropped her robe, smiled back at me, and climbed into the shower.

Man, this girl is killing me. I want her so bad and now is not the time. "Jasper, you and Bells ready yet?" Rosalie called from the hall.

"Almost, she's showering and I'm getting dressed," I told her.

"Well, hurry and come and I mean c-o-m-e downstairs and eat before Emmett comes up to get you," Rose added. Crap, did she know?

Of course she did, her and Bella didn't keep secrets from each other. I opened the door and smiled at my sister, she nodded knowing what I was thinking, then pulled my towel and ran off laughing.

I threw on some clothes and went back to kiss Bells one more time before we walked out of our world and back into the real one. "I love you, Bella Swan."Til we met again," then I kissed her hand and she smiled at me and she blushed.

I went to beat Rose and have some breakfast with Em. Renee had fixed us all some banana pancakes and they're my favorite.

"Hey guys," Bells said as she rubbed my shoulder and she set down next to me.

"I really loved that movie Jazzy, maybe Rose and Em could watch it, I know she'd love it," Bella said.

"Hey little sister, what have I ever done to you?" Emmett asked.

Rose just rolled her eyes, because that's what Rose always does. We finished up and I kissed Renee on the cheek and hugged her bye. We all drove together in Em's car to school.

Edward had texted me and said that he and Ali would meet us there so he could have his car after practice so he could get ready for his date with Bella.

Date with Bella, I read that part over and over. I felt the vile in my throat rise like I would puke it everywhere. Bells placed her hand over mine and asked, "Is everything alright Jazzy? You look a little green."

"Great choice of words Bells, I am green," I whispered to her.

"Why Jazz, you have Ali, and Edward's not my boyfriend or anything like that yet," Bella said.

"Yet?" I asked back.

"Jasper, you know how I feel about you, and right now if Emmett wasn't watch us in his mirror, I would kiss you and show you, but he is and that would be bad, seeing that he knows that you and Ali are a couple," Bells said.

"Bella, I could change that with one word from you, you know." I smiled at her and raised her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"What the hell Jasper, let go of my sister's hand, what are you thinking?!" Emmett yelled from the front seat.

"Em, chill you know that Bells and I are best friends, it's not like I'm back here having sex or anything with her," I said back. Bella turned red as did Emmett, but Em was mad, Bells wasn't.

"Now Emmett, they've dated for years and you know that a bit of hand holding and finger kissing is nothing," Rose said to Emmett, then she kissed his neck and he forgot all about Bells and I.

As we pulled into the school parking lot, I felt Bells pull her small hand out of mine and my hand ached at the loss of her touch.

"This is a dangerous game we're playing Jazz, so we have to be careful," Bella said then kissed my lips softly and opened the car doors.

I climbed out after her, wanted to do nothing more than to pull her back in and kiss her from head to toe, but now is not the time and this is not the place. We all walked into the school and Edward and Ali were waiting on us by the lockers.

Ali ran up to me, threw her arms around me, and kissed my neck. "Jasper, why do you smell like Bella? She asked. Busted!

"Because, Ali, he was in the car with me, Em, and Rose when I was using my body spray, sorry," Bella told her, covering for me. "See Ali, want to see it?" Bells added as she pulled a can out of her bag.

"Edward, you want to walk with me, I need to get away from here," Bells said as she frowned at me and Ali and grabbed Edward's hand and walked away.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when Edward didn't pull away but instead, he wrapped his other arm around her. That should be me comforting her, not him.

Then Ali cleared her throat and asked me what was on my mind. "I just don't understand why you would act like that, you know that Bells and I are close and we'll always be close Ali, no matter who I may or may not be dating."

She just stood there and looked at me with her big blue eyes. "Sorry Ali, I should have said that nicer. I mean-" She didn't even give me time to finish before she was pushing herself on me and kissing me like how I was kissing Bells last night.

"Get a room!" Emmett boomed and Rose just rolled her eyes at me. "I know!" I told her.

The day was going by slowly and I hated know that lunch was next and Bella would sitting with Edward. I haven't seen her all day, maybe she left with him already? Who knows, all I know is that she'll be here for soccer practice, she lives for that.

I was right, no Edward and no Bella at lunch, Ali was happy at the sight of no Bella or Edward.

"Good, I see that my plan is all working out for the best. I told Edward that he should take Bella to this open meadow that our family owns, just south of Forks and pack a lunch for them. I knew she would love it," Ali partially sang.

Edward has Bells up at the place we use to take all the girls we wanted to be with and it always worked. That place is breathtaking, as much as I love it, I would never have taken her there, she's more important than just any girl.

Darn Edward for being such a great guy and all the girls wanted him and who does he want, Bella, my Bella.

"Jazz, aren't you going to eat?" I didn't even hear what Rose was saying to me, I was lost in the days. How was this going to work? Sure, I liked Ali, but the thought of Edward, my best guy friend, putting his hands on Bella was driving me crazy!

"Jasper!" Ali yelled at me bringing me back. "Eat," she said. I looked down and saw that I hadn't even take one bite and Emmett was reaching over taking all my food.

I slapped his hand and took a bite of my cheeseburger. I had to pull myself together for me, for Ali, and most of all, for Bella.

I floated on for the rest of the day and couldn't wait till swim practice, I needed to work off some of this jealousy or Bella will not want to be with me.

I passed the football field and saw Emmett and Edward so I looked at the soccer field and saw Bella and Ali, my eyes didn't want to leave her but I had to get the pool even though I hadn't seen her all day.

(Bella POV)

I've had enough of Ali, she didn't even know what was going on and she was just acting like such a-

"Hey Bella, you look happy today and happy makes you beautiful," Edward said to me with a wicked crooked smile on his face.

My heart skipped a few beats, this guy is such a hottie, and he was also a very sweet guy. I told Ali that I had sprayed my spray in the car and that was why it was on Jasper. '_Note to self, be more careful, she's smart and this'll all fall apart if she gets to nosy.'_

I grabbed Edward's hand and asked him to walk with me for two reason, first, I kinda liked him and wanted more time to get to know him and second, if we didn't walk away, I was going to hit his sister right in the jaw.

I know that Jasper thinks I did this just to get to him, but I didn't. I care far too much for him to hurt him like that.

We went and talked to the secretary in the office and told her we had sport related things to check up on for the pep rally tomorrow so she let us leave without a blink of an eye.

Edward had a picnic basket full of food for our lunch "date" that we had.

"Hey Bella, would you like to come to this special place that my family and I have that we love? Jasper and I have hung out there before, too," Edward said.

"Sounds fun, Edward, let's go." So I watched as Edward drove through the town and went to highway 121 till it hit a dead end. We got out of the car and walked up a path.

There were beautiful flowers everywhere, for me not being a girly girl I like this place, it felt right.

"What is this place?" I asked Edward.

"It's Esme's meadow; my dad bought it for my mother when Alice was born. We would come here all the time when we were little," Edward said.

Edward laid the blanket down and offered me a seat. I set down and Edward handed me along stem rose. "Thank you, that's very nice of you," I said blushing a little. This guy is so sweet.

Edward sat down and handed me a sandwich. "So Bella, how did things go with Jasper the other day? You two seemed close, did everything work out?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is all kinda worked out. I promised I'd be happy and he smiled at me and we're great now," I told him. I didn't lie, we're really good now, besides, he never asked if Jasper and slept together now did he? No, he didn't.

We sat there, ate, and talked a lot; I really like what I'm learning about Edward. It was almost the end of the school day and we needed to head back.

"Hey Edward, it's time to go back, I have soccer and you have football so we should get back," I told him. He smiled at me with his crooked smile, raised my hands to his mouth, and kissed it.

"Your breathtaking Bella, thank you for today. We're still on for the movies tonight, right?" Edward asked.

"Yes, of course Edward, I had a great time today." Then I leaned in and kissed him softly.

He smiled back at me, picked the picnic stuff up, and we held hands as we walked back to Edward's car.

Back at school I had told Edward that I would see him after practice, after I had taken a shower. I waved at him, he winked, and we went our separate ways. At least until later!

Ali and the rest of my soccer team were waiting on me when I walked over to the practice field. "OK, everyone let's get stretched out, we're going to run five miles today. If anyone does it in more than 45 minutes, we'll rerun it, everyone got it?" I asked, no one said anything, they just stood there with their mouths open. "Good, then let's go."

Before he headed out, I saw Jasper looking over at us and I felt Ali's eyes on the back of my head. So I waved at him and threw him a wink, he waved back and smiled.

Then I heard Ali tell the others that he was her man and acting all, I don't know, girly. I gagged to myself before I spoke "I have a little incentive for you all, if the whole team makes it back here before 40 minutes, will skip the running part in tomorrow's practice. If everyone makes it back in 35 minutes or less, we'll skip it altogether tomorrow and go for pizza, my treat," I added.

I took off running and they all followed me, I was hoping that Ali would be the one not to make it back so the team had to run more and it would all be on her. Man, she's fast, almost as fast as I am.

I pushed myself harder and no one passed me. "Three minutes, left ladies and Brook, Ali and Mandy still aren't back." Ali really fell back, I didn't understand where she had gone.

Brook and Mandy made it with ten seconds left, but no Ali. "Has anyone seen Ali? She was right behind me till we passed the indoor pool the last time. Never mind, I think I know where she is, you guys hit the showers and have a good night, tomorrow we do this again and we're going to do one touch passing too," I said and the coach, Mr. Marten, agreed, but he had a few more drills before the ladies could go.

I told him where I had thought that Ali had gone and that she would be rerunning the 5 miles before she leaves for home or she'll sit the bench next game. He agreed and was off to work on the rest of the team.

I ran over to the indoor pool and sure enough there she stood, drooling over Jasper. OK, he looks so cute in his little Speedo.

_'Stop it Bella, think Edward, think Edward.' _

"Alice, you have to rerun the five miles and for cheating and not finishing, coach said that you were not starting next game," I said to her, trying to sound as nice as I could.

Jasper and everyone was watching us. '_Play nice, that way she's the only one that looks bad.' _I thought to myself.

"Well, that's fine BELLA! I can outrun you any day.. Jasper, honey, I love you and will see you later," Ali said before she walked over to Jasper and kissed him as roughly as she could. As she was walked back toward me and out the door, she walked by me and pushed me into the pool.

_'What a get big, giant bi-'_

"Bells, you alright?" Jasper asked as he helped me out of the pool.

"Yeah, your girlfriend is going to get hers." Then I leaned in closer to him and whispered so no one would hear, "will you be at my house tonight after I get home from the movies? I have a purple surprise for you."

Then I licked his cheek and walked out and headed for the girls' locker room to get ready for my date with Edward.

_'I'm going to make love to Ali's boyfriend and he'll be calling my name, yeah, push me into the pool again, winch.' _I was thinking as I got to where I was heading.

"Jealous much Bella?" I heard someone call from behind me.

"Do you really need me to answer that Rose?"

"No," she simply said.

I was clean and ready for the movie date with Edward, so I went to wait by his car. Ali must have gotten a ride home with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper. I was happy; I didn't have to see her any more today.

"Hey you, sorry bout my sister, she can be a handful," Edward said smiling at me.

"Handful? That doesn't quite cover it. I'm glad you are nothing like her," I told him.

He opened my door and kissed my cheek before he got in and we drove off.

(Jasper POV)

Purple, hmm, I can't wait to see Bells tonight. I missed her today and she looked so cute when Ali got mad and pushed Bells into the pool.

Knowing Bella, that just opened the gates for war and Bells will take no prisoners, so Ali better watch her steps.

The hour dragged on as I waited for the "movie date" to be over and my Bells will be back here in my arms tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? I want Edward to be sweet and bring balance to Bella, but I want her to want both Edward and Jasper and she might have to choose between them at one point right but now she is just playing it by ear or by heart.

Please review, and thank my beta Strawberry9212.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Thanks for reading, till next time.

Zandie


	10. popcorn and Repeat

Recap-

_Knowing Bella, that just opened the gates for war and Bells will take no prisoners, so Ali better watch her steps._

_The hour dragged on as I waited for the "movie date" to be over and my Bells will be back here in my arms tonight._

Chapter 10: Popcorn and Repeat

(Bella POV)

Edward drove to the movie theater as we talked the whole way. This guy was a breath of fresh air for me. We really had so much in common. We were both athletic and very competitive at what we do.

Edward parked the car and held out his hand to help me out of the car. We walked into the theater holding hands, like we were a couple.

"You like popcorn, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward, I love it, let's get some to share," I said back to Edward.

Edward bought the movie tickets for the new vampire movie, Twilight, we got our seats, and shared the popcorn. Edward put his arm around me when the light went down and the movie started.

The movie was a good movie but the shiny vampire was a little too much. Edward and I had a great time. We walked back to his car holding hands and he kissed me softly on my lips before he opened the door for me to get in.

His hands were on the sides of my face and I put my hands into his hair pulling him closer to me and into a deeper kiss.

"Slow down Bella, we have as long as want. We can kiss as much as you want," Edward said as he was pulling away to breath.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Yes, Bella." Then he brought his lips back down to mine and kissed me again.

_'Edward's kiss was different than Jasper's. They weren't better or worse, just different. Did I want to be here right now kissing Edward? Yes, I did. Was I going to go home and make love to Jasper, yes, I was, what's wrong with me?' _I thought to myself.

"Oh hell, I'll figure it out later," I said a outloud.

"Bella, what will you figure out later? Are you ready to go? Do you want me to stop?" Edward asked.

"No! Please, don't stop, I like you kissing me," I told him. "I'm not ready to go home just yet, can we take a walk down at the pier?"

"Sounds nice, Bella," Edward said. Then he grabbed my hand and led us toward the river walk.

(Edward POV)

Today has been wonderful, but I still think that Bella has not fully worked everything out with Jasper just yet.

Bella's my perfect match and I'll be patient and wait, she'll chose me in the end. I didn't say I would play fair, Jasper's my friend, my best friend, but Ali's my sister.

As much of a pain in the butt as she can be, I would never want her to be heartbroken. Then there's Bella, I know that Jasper's in love with her, hell! I'm falling in love with her, too!

I think Bella could be my soul mate and I won't let anyone or anything come between us.

Bella and I shared a popcorn and every time our hands touched, I could feel a current of heat between us. How I want this girl but, she's more to me than just a sex partner and I'm serious. I want this to be a long term relationship.

I'm not sure this Edward came from and where the old one went, but I don't think I'm going to miss him. I need to talk to Jasper tomorrow about how I feel about Bella, he'll know what I should do.

I kissed Bella after the movie, it was just a simple little kiss, but she pulled me closer and kissed me harder, I had to pull away to catch a breath.

"Slow down Bella, we have as long as want. We can kiss as much as you want," I told her.

"Please, don't stop, I like you kissing me," Bella told me. Then she asked if I wanted to spent more time with her and go on a walk.

She never really said 'do you want more time with me,' but she didn't want to go home just yet. I grabbed her hand and we walked the length of the river walk.

Bella started to shiver and I took off my hoodie and handed it to her. I had worn a shirt under it so I still had something on. She threw it on over her clothes and then grabbed my hand back and whispered. "Thanks."

"Anytime and anything you'll ever need, Bella, I'm here for you and I'll listen and never judge you or what you tell me, alright," I said to her then I kissed her hand that was in mine.

"It's getting late, love, I should get you home before Emmett comes out with Jasper looking for you with the intent to kill me," I said before I even noticed that I had called her love.

"You're so sweet, Edward," Bella said as we reached my car and I helped her in. I drove slower than I'd like to so I could have just a few extra seconds with her.

When we pulled into her driveway, I saw Jasper's and Rosalie's cars parked outside. I opened Bella's door and walked her to the front door where Jasper and Emmett were waiting with the door open.

"Edward," Emmett said.

"What can I do for you, Em?" I asked.

"I know that you were not just about to kiss my sister in front of me were you?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, yeah, Emmett, I kinda was," I told him.

Then I signed my death warrant and leaned over and kissed Bella square on the lips. I heard the front door open and thought it would be a very angry Emmett, but it was Jasper grabbing my arm and pulling away from Bella and back to my car.

"Enough for you tonight, Romeo!" Jasper called as he was shoving me back into my car. "Be glad this is me and not him," Jasper said smiling at me and nodding at Emmett.

"Night Bella, thank you for today. Mon nouvel amour, dorment bien et des rêves doux jusqu'à ce que nous nous réunissions encore." Which is French for 'my new love, sleep well and sweet dreams till we meet again.'

Bella smiled, blew me a kiss, and went into the house. "Jasper, what's your deal? You're acting like a jealous boyfriend," I said.

"No, I'm acting like your friend and Emmett has been wanting to pound someone all day and if you made out with his sister in front of him, that someone would've been you," Jasper said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Later, Jasper, kiss Bella goodnight for me, and don't enjoy it too much, bro," I told him and winked then drove off. I made a note to call Bella as soon as I made it home and tell her goodnight myself and see if Jasper kissed her or not.

Her phone rang only two times before she answered. "Hey Bella, I had so much fun today, maybe we can have lunch together at school tomorrow?"

"That sounds great Edward, I would love that. Jasper said you told him to kiss me goodnight for you so he kissed my cheek and told me 'night'," Bella said as she laughed about the whole kiss thing.

"Hey Edward, sorry bout Em and Jazzy, sometimes they forget that I'm not some weak girl that needs help all the time. Besides, you can kiss me whenever you like, I gave you my permission too," Bella said.

"It's alright Bella, I know how us guys can be and I wouldn't want to see someone else kissing you either." Did I just say that to her, yep I did, okay take my man card.

She laughed and then we said our good nights and hung up. I went to bed counting the hours till I got to see her again.

(Bella POV)

I had so much fun today with the exception of being pushed into the pool by M. Alice Cullen. Edward was so much fun. I can't believe that Em and Jazzy were waiting for me by the door.

I'm going to have to teach them a lesson about that. Of course Jasper will feel the punishment in a different way than Em.

I walked into the kitchen where everyone was now, well, everyone but Jasper. "Thanks Emmett. Edward won't want to ask me out again now because of you and Jazz," I said.

"Where are mom and dad at anyway?" I added.

"They were called to an out-of-town meeting about some law enforcement thing," Rose answered.

"How long will they be gone?" I asked.

"A week, Bells, so the party is here tomorrow night," Emmett said with a wicked Emmett grin.

Just about then is when Jasper walked back into the house and was calling my name. "We're all in the kitchen," I said. As I saw him enter the room, I added just to jab at Jasper and Emmett. "Hey Rose, wanna know what Edward and I did today? It was great."

"Yeah, Bella he's so cute, I think it's wonderful that he wants to date you; he never just wants to date one person, he must really like you." Rosalie added with a wink and a smile. I just love her and her evil mind, we're like two peas in a pod.

"First, today after Ali was so rude this morning, we left school and he took me to Esme's meadow. It was so beautiful, that's all I can say about it," I added a few other details that I know would drive Jasper and Em crazy for totally different reasons.

"After school and the whole pool thing, we went to the movies and shared a popcorn and-" I was cut off.

"He's too cheap to buy you your own popcorn Bells?" Jasper spit out.

"No, I wanted to share, anyways, he had his arm around me, it was, I don't know, it just felt right. The walk on the river walk was nice too." I added raising my eyebrows for the right effect.

"Did he kiss you, Bella? How was it?" Rosalie asked.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around myself. "The best," was all I said then I returned the wink to her. I was telling the truth Edward's kisses are to die for and I hope to receive more of them.

"Sounds like a great time Bella, I'm so happy for you," Rose said.

"Bells, if he thinks that you're his next lay then he's wrong! " Emmett chimed in.

"You know it, Emmett," Jasper added.

"Boys," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, by the way Bells, Edward asked me to tell you goodnight and to kiss you for him," Jasper came close to my face, almost touching his mouth to mine. '_This would be bad in front of Emmett, I don't know if I could stop if he kissed me right now, he's so mad and jealous, it's so cute.'_

Then he brushed my lips with his fingers and kissed my check. "That's from Edward," he said out loud then he whispered, "I will show how you should be kissed later, my angel."

My heart was beating so loud, I'm sure everyone could see it through my shirt. I excused myself to my room so I could shower and get ready for bed. Bed. yeah, I guess I was going to bed.

"Movie night again or should I sleep in the guest room tonight, Bells?" Jasper asked. I smiled at him and told him my room is his room. He smiled at me and I headed up stairs to my room.

I pulled out the little purple number that I got when Rose, Ali and I went shopping. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and shaved everything that needed to be shaved.

I got out, brushed my hair and my teeth, rubbed myself down with Vanilla Noel Bean lotion, and put on my purple fishnet tights and my little purple number for Jasper.

When I opened the door to my bedroom, I saw that Jasper had lit all the vanilla candles in my room and had my I-pod playing softly for background noise. He had rose pedals all over my bed and the floor from the bathroom door leading to my bed.

I just stood there with my mouth hanging open in awe. '_This guy must really love me a lot.' _I thought to myself. I almost felt bad for liking and wanting to spend time with Edw-

I didn't get to finish my thought before Jasper had his arms wrapped around me and was kissing me like I was his lifeline. All thoughts of Edward were gone from my mind at this moment.

Jasper picked me up and carried me to the bed without breaking our kiss. Why were things so different now with him? We could have been like this for the last few years.

I guess what they say was true, you don't know what you have till it's gone.

"Wow Bells, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You look so, man there's no word good enough to describe you right now. I'm so happy you choose me to share this with," Jasper said between the kisses he was placing down my throat.

"I picked this out for you, you know? I'm glad that you're the only one to touch me like this," I said to him and ran my thumb down the side of his face. Jasper shivered as he rested all his weight on his arms hovered above me.

"Bella, I love you and I'm sorry 'bout Ali and today," he said.

"Don't Jasper, don't say her name and that you love me in the same sentence. Actually, don't say her name in my bed when you're about to make love to me because it is a turn off," I said to him as I pushed him off me.

He just laid there looking at me with such sadness in his eyes. It hurt me that I had hurt Jazzy but how could I let him make love to me and talk about her? He wouldn't like it if when he was kissing me or if we were in the middle of it and I said something about Edward.

"Jasper," I whispered, "I want you and I need you. I understand that what we have is kinda messed up to everyone involved, even if they don't know they are involved, but it feels right too."

Then I kissed Jasper and we melted back into the one person that we've been all week. This time felt different, more special if that makes sense. I felt closer to him than I have ever felt before. I felt just how deeply Jasper truly loves me.

Where does this leave Ali? Me? Edward? I didn't care right now, all I really cared about right now was Jasper and I was in his arms and he was in my bed.

Jasper kissed my forehead and we fell asleep holding onto each other like we were the only two left in the world.

(Jasper POV)

I was going crazy out of my mind with jealousy all day, I had no Bella time and Edward has had all her attention today. I liked Ali but she was getting on my nerves. If she says one more about Bells that I don't like, I may go off and yell at her and I don't want to do that.

Bells told me that she wants me to be happy and that she wants to try and be friends with Ali and if she and I got back together people will get hurt. So now I have to not tell anyone about our little secret.

I can't yell it from the roof tops that I'm in love with her more than anything in my whole life. I'm afraid if Bells knew just how deeply I'm in love with her that she'd be scared and push me away.

I want Bella in my life any way she'll let me, I'll deal with it; even if I have to share her time with one of my best friends, Edward.

When I heard his car coming up the drive, I told Emmett that we should scare him a little and make sure that he doesn't kiss Bells; well in any way possible, because I think I might just hit him and that would ruin things here.

Emmett jumped on the chance to scare him and by the looks of it, it worked. I pushed Edward out to his car and kept his lips off of Bells. We talked a little and he asked me to kiss Bells goodnight for him.

**Kiss her for him?! I don't think so! If I was going to kiss her, it would be for me! Not him!**

I agreed and off Edward drove. In the house, my worst nightmare was coming true, Bells was falling for him. Darn him and all his green-eyed self. He has never had a problem getting girls and now he wanted the one I never wanted him to have.

I listened to Bella tell Rosie about her day with Edward Cullen and my heart fell to my feet. I went into the kitchen and man-ed up .When she told Rosie about Edward kissing her, my lips ached to touch hers.

I remembered that Edward had asked me to "kiss" her goodnight for him and I did just as he asked because I knew he would call and say goodnight himself and ask her if I told her.

I thought about what to do and I know what would get her thinking about me, so I moved so close to her I could feel her breath on my face and she could feel mine, I looked to see that Em wasn't watching and I brushed my fingers softly over her lips and kissed her cheek.

"That's from Edward," I said out loud then I whispered, "I'll show how you should be kissed later, my angel." Bells blushed and said she was getting ready for bed.

"Movie night again or should I sleep in the guest room tonight, Bells?" I asked. I hoped she still wanted to be with me after she spent the day with Edward.

Bells told me that her room was my room and my heart swelled bigger, man, I loved this girl! When she was in the shower, I lit all the candles in the room and put on Bells' favorite music and I laid all the rose petals I had bought on the bed and the floor leading to the bed.

When she opened the door, I almost fell over, my angel looked like the most beautiful woman in the world. Bells was in deep thought and I kissed her, I wanted her to feel my love for her even if I can't tell her just how deep it really was.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She was here, with me, and she wanted me. "Bella, I love you and I'm sorry bout Ali and today," I told her. She pulled away from me and told me not to talk about Ali in her bed.

My heart hurt, I'd never say anything to hurt Bells on purpose and now she didn't want me to touch her. We laid there for a while, I was just watching her, wanting her and she finally spoke to me.

"Jasper," she whispered my name, "I want you and I need you. I understand that what we have is kinda messed up to everyone involved even if they don't know they are involved, but it just feels right too," Bella said.

That was all I needed, then Bells kissed me before we made love. It was different this time, I put the love I felt for her in it, I didn't hold anything back, I hope she could feel it too. God, how I love this girl, no, woman.

I kissed her forehead and we fell asleep holding on to each other like we were supposed to be, a perfect fit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading please review. Thanks to my Beta Strawberry, who I try to keep busy, with all the updates, lol.

I don't own Twilight.


	11. Finding Time

Recap-

"_Jasper," she whispered my name, "I want you and I need you. I understand that what we have is kinda messed up to everyone involved even if they don't know they are involved, but it just feels right too," Bella said._

_That was all I needed, then Bells kissed me before we made love. It was different this time, I put the love I felt for her in it, I didn't hold anything back, I hope she could feel it too. God, how I love this girl, no, woman._

_I kissed her forehead and we fell asleep holding on to each other like we were supposed to be, a perfect fit._

Chapter 11: Finding time

(Jasper POV)

I woke up today and Bella was still in my arms, '_I could get used to this,_' I thought to myself.

"Morning, angel," I said to her as I kissed her forehead.

"Morning, Jazzy," Bells said back smiling at me.

"This Friday, are you going to ask Edward to be your date tonight to the party?" I asked Bells, already knowing the answer.

"You are going to be Ali's date right? Well then I guess I should invite him to be mine, he'll be there anyway and if I have to watch you and Ali all night together kissing and such, I might not behave like a lady and that would be a really bad thing," Bells said.

I moved to get up and she grabbed my arm and shook her head no. "Jazzy, we have time wanna start the day off right and have something to think about me all day?" Bells asked with a sly smile.

"Yes, let's just brush our teeth first angel," I told her.

We brushed our teeth and I picked Bells up and carried her to the bed kissing her all the way. This time was fun but not as full of passion as last night. We kissed one last time before we went down to Emmett cooking breakfast.

"What movie were you two watching last night? Sounded like some love story crap." Emmett said as Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

I lied, I have been doing that a lot lately. "It was the same one that I brought the other day, Ghost of Girlfriends Past, Bells loves that movie," I said winking at her. Bells blushed and smiled back at me.

Rose threw me a look that said, don't-push-it-this morning and I let it go. We all rode together in Emmett's car again. Bella made sure not to sit too close to me today so I didn't smell like her.

Not that that was a bad thing, I loved the way she smells, I love everything about her. I probably smell more like her today anyways, because of our pre-breakfast fun.

We held hands under her book bag so Em wouldn't know and I hated to let her go. Today was going to be harder than yesterday, she'll be with Edward and this time it'll be in front of me.

Bells must have read my mind as she squeezed me hand and mouthed, "It'll be alright Jazzy, we have the night." I smiled at her and we were at school. I swallowed hard and let her go, watching her walk away from me is getting harder each time she does it.

Ali and Edward were waiting for us by the lockers again and Bella was already talking to him and smiling her breathe taking smile. '_That's my smile, I love that smile,' _I thought to myself.

Edward reached down, took Bella's hand, and kissed the back of it as they left for their first class.

"Jasper, Jasper, are you in there somewhere? Where's my boyfriend and what have you done with him?" I heard Ali saying but it didn't register. My heart was walking down the hall with my best guy friend Edward.

"I'm sorry Ali, I was lost in thought," I said but I really wasn't sorry, I like her but I'm in love with Bella and I have to speak up, I'm not strong enough to stand by and watch her with Edward and me be with Ali when I can't give myself to her because I don't own my heart or my soul, Bella Swan owns them both.

The day was passing by kinda fast and I was glad because lunch was soon and I would be able to talk to everyone, which means Bella, and Ali won't be too jealous because her brother will be there with Bells.

"Hey guys, mine and Bells' parents are out of town so there'll be a football bonfire and party at our house tonight," Emmett yelled in the cafeteria, everyone cheered at that. We all love the parties the Swan children threw.

Then he stood back up and said that it was a lingerie party and for all the girls to wear something hot. Rose, of course, slapped him again and he earned that one I said.

I smiled at Bella thinking about the purple one she wore for me last night and then I thought she can't wear that or any other one for anyone but me. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Emmett? You know Rose and Bells will be at that party too, do you want them walking around in lingerie?" I asked.

Ali shot me a look sideways, and then I adjusted what I said to add her name too. She smiled at me and kissed me in front of everyone. "I'm only wearing it for one guy, you, Jasper," Ali added with a wink.

I looked across the table to see if Bells was watching and she was, out of the corner of her eye. Then I heard it and my heart almost broke. "Edward, would you like to be my date tonight? Rose and I are going shopping after school today, what color lingerie would you like me to get for you tonight?"

"Bella, love, I don't want to wear it, but you should get blue. I just love the way blue looks on you," Edward said back to her. Then she stood up after Ali kissed me and Bells sat down on Edward's lap and she kissed him.

It was one of those hot kisses that would set any guy's mind and body on fire for her. Edward's hands found their way to her body, one on the small of her back and the other in her hair.

I thought Emmett was going to come pull them apart.

"Emmy honey, can we go to your car for a lunch time quickie?" Rose asked saving Edward's life, at least from Emmett.

"I need to go get something out of my locker, I'll be right back," I said. If I didn't get out of here, it would hit the fan and I knew how Bella feels about that.

"Want me to come Jasper?" Ali asked with big eyes. I think she knows that I'm in love with Bella.

I smiled at her, held my hand out for her, and she followed me out of the cafeteria and into the hall. I looked back and Edward was still holding my Bells and kissing her like she was his.

"Listen Jasper, if there's something you need to tell me, now would be a good time," Ali said.

"What do you mean, Ali?" I asked. She looked at me then at Bella and Edward.

"Guess," she said.

"No, nothing, we're just best friends and we're really close. She can kiss who ever she wants, as long as they don't hurt her," I lied again.

"Are you sure Jasper, I like you and I want you, but I don't want to get hurt and I don't want my brother to get hurt either," She said.

I closed my eyes and I pulled her close to me thinking about Bella the whole time and I put my lips on hers and kissed her roughly. More roughly than I would have ever kissed Bells, I needed her right now, I wanted her, but I couldn't have her, not here like this.

"Wow, Jasper, you've never kissed me like that before. I could feel the passion in it; you must really be falling in love with me," I heard Ali say. She was looking up at me waiting for me to say something to say anything.

I couldn't, it'd come out wrong and she'd see right through me, so what did I do? I kissed her again.

"Jasper, can we be together tonight?" Ali asked.

"If that's what you want, we can talk about it," I said, knowing that I couldn't, it would hurt all of us too much.

I looked up and saw Bells and Edward standing there and the look in Bells eyes said it all. She had heard what Ali and I had said to each other.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute, please? Alone?!" I asked.

She just closed her eyes, shook her head, and said, "It's alright, I understand." Then she walked off, not even waiting for Edward.

"What was that all about Jasper?" Edward and Ali asked.

"Nothing!" I said and I slammed my locker shut and went off to my next class.

(Bella POV)

After last night, I was almost ready to say screw it all, I wanted and needed Jasper. We'd have to hurt; who we had to hurt because we are perfect for each other. We were two pieces to the same puzzle and now it was finished when we came together.

We brushed our teeth and made love again before school and I didn't think anything could ruin this day for me. I was walking on cloud nine, with no one else there but Jasper and I.

At breakfast Em asked what movie we watch last night, we must've been kinda loud, but thinking back at the way he made me feel, I wasn't sorry.

Jasper said the same movie we had already kinda watched so if Em asked about it we could tell him. Over protective big brother (eye roll).

Jasper and I held hands in the back of Emmett's car on the way to school; I didn't want to cause the same scene as yesterday so I stayed as far away from as I could.

Although, I could still smell him on me after this morning events. I liked the way he smelled and I would walk around all day thinking about him and his hands on me and his lips kissing me and– wait stop Bella or you'll be on top of him in this car and Emmett would freak.

I looked over at Jasper and he must've been thinking about the same thing and I squeezed his hand and told him we had tonight after the party and everyone left. He smiled at me and I saw that we were at school so I climbed out and went to find Edward to ask him if he wanted to be my "date " for tonight's party.

I found him with his sister waiting by the lockers. I walked over and started talking to him and her a little. '_Play nice Bella,' _I kept saying over and over in my head.

I watched the way she threw herself at Jasper and Edward grabbed my hand and we walked away

"Does she bother you that much?" Edward asked.

"Bother me about what?" Like I was fooling anyone.

"The way she's with Jasper? She's jealous of how close the two of you are, you know? And she doesn't even know that you and he had struggled at first after the break up with left over feeling, but that's over now, right?" Edward asked as he kissed my hand.

The day was going by pretty good, I had gotten all A's so far in all my classes and lunch was coming up and I would get to talk to Jasper and Rose and everyone.

At lunch, Emmett told everyone, and I mean everyone, about the party at our house, I better call and order some food. The whole football team could eat but the whole school we will need a lot more.

Edward sat beside me and then Emmett and Rosie and then Jasper was across from me with Ali almost on his lap. _Tramp, be nice Bella._

Jasper said something to Emmett about the lingerie that Rose and I would be wearing in front of other people and Ali acted like a child and got mad till he included her.

I had almost forgotten that I hadn't asked Edward to be my date for tonight's party, so I did. "Edward, would you like to be my date tonight? Rose and I are going shopping after school today, what color lingerie would you like me to get for you tonight?"

He said something about blue, but I was watching Jasper out of the corner of my eye. "Bella, love, I don't want to wear it, but you should get blue, I just love the way blue looks on you, "Edward said laughing at the joke he had just made about him wearing the lingerie.

_'Enough!' _I said to myself_, _Ali was really pissing me off and I had to do something or I was going to go and kick her in her head. "I'm only wearing it for one guy, you, Jasper," with her fake laugh and her wink; puck!

So what did I do? I climbed onto Edward's lap and kissed him like I kiss Jasper every chance I got. A kiss that I knew what it would say and at this point I didn't care.

Edward put one of his hands on my lower back and the other in my hair, pulling me closer to him. I wish this guy couldn't kiss or make me feel all tingling and stuff.

He made me feel good, not in the same way Jasper does, but my body called out to him too. But I would not follow through with it because my heart is in Jasper's.

I heard Rose pull Em away to go and have sex in the car so he wouldn't hit Edward and I heard Jasper get up and say he had to get something. Ali asked to follow and he offered her his hand and they left the room.

Edward and I kept kissing till the teacher told us to knock it off or we would have after school detention. So we stopped. We got up and headed to our lockers to finish the day so we could all have a great time tonight.

We walked up and they didn't see us but we heard them.

"No, nothing, we're just best friends and we're really close and she can kiss who ever she wants as long as they don't hurt her," Jasper said to Ali, I don't know what she asked first but I don't think I would've like it.

They talked a little more then he kissed her, it was a hot kiss that said he wanted her, he was hungry for her then she said it, I heard it and I wished I didn't.

"Jasper can we be together tonight?" Ali asked.

"If that's what you want, we can talk about it," he said back to her. Jasper wanted to be with her that way, our way. He wanted to touch her like he touches me.

I'm not sure when my heart stopped beating but it must have, it couldn't possibly be beating when it's broken. He saw that we were there and he asked to talk to me.

I just closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath and I told him I understood. We had talked about this; I just didn't think it would be so soon.

I guess that it's better before I fall too deeply for him, if I could fall any deeper. I just walked away not waiting for Edward or nothing, I had to run and I needed to do it now. I always ran to sort things out and there was a lot to sort out.

"_No love, no friendship, can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever."(Francois Mocuriac) _This kept coming to my mind as I was changing to go running.

I had already talked to the head soccer coach and was given the alright to skip out the rest of the day to train for the next game. I ran for miles and miles, the woods just stretched out in front of me and trailed behind.

I needed to get a grip, Jasper and I had talked about this; Ali and he are a couple and I knew that she would want to be with him sooner or later, but by then, I was hoping that he and I would have worked out all of this.

If that was even possible. I heard someone calling my name and I turned and there stood Rose, I hated to cry, crying is for the weak but as soon as she got to me and wrapped her arms around me, I was crying like a little baby on her shoulder.

"It's alright Bella, I'm here for you. Cry it all out, sweetie, I know you are hurting," Rose said. Then she lifted my chin up to look into my eyes, "Bella don't you think you should admit that you're in love with my brother?" Rose asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. "Why Bella, you love him and he loves you, any fool can see it. Ali can see it, that's why she's trying so hard with him. Edward knows this too, but he's falling in love with you so he won't push it, hoping you'll choose him."

"Bella, I'm going to tell you something that my mom used to tell me before I met my Emmy bear, she said that everyone is going to hurt you sooner or later, you have to choose who is worth the pain, do you understand?"

I looked at her, blinked a few times, and told her that I did. "Bella, do you have feelings for Edward, too?" Rosalie asked.

Did I? I think I might, but can it be what my heart feels for Jasper? I needed to choose now. "I don't know Rosie, my heart hurts every time I see Jasper and Ali together but I know that when I helped her with him it was right at the time. But now, it doesn't feel right. It feels like part of me is gone and Edward makes me feel better. He makes me feel like I'm important," I said.

"Bella, Jasper doesn't make you feel that way? He'd hang the stars in the sky for you, you have to know that. Jasper has loved you for years, you had to have known that," Rose said.

"I guess I kinda did, but I didn't return it till now. Rose, I do love your brother, but I don't know if that's enough. Maybe I should do right and set him free, for real this time. Be the best friend he needs me to be and that's all."

"That's not what I was trying to get you to do Bella, you should be with him, you two fit just like Emmy and I do. You do what's best for you, I'm here for you, you're my best friend, my sister," Rose said as she hugged me tighter to her.

She was crying now too. "So, maybe we should go shopping, that always makes things better," Rose said and I smiled and we ran back to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212. Please review if you like it and want more.


	12. Lingerie Party

Recap-

"_That's not what I was trying to get you to do Bella, you should be with him, you two fit just like Emmy and I do. You do what's best for you, I'm here for you, you're my best friend, my sister," Rose said as she hugged me tighter to her._

_She was crying now too. "So, maybe we should go shopping, that always makes things better," Rose said and I smiled and we ran back to school._

Chapter 12: Lingerie Party

(Bella POV)

Rose and I ran back to school, took showers, and changed to go shopping. Ali was waiting outside beside Emmett's car; she wanted to go with us. I took a deep breath and smiled at her, _witch._

"Jasper and Emmett went with Edward," Ali said.

"Can I go and pick out something for tonight too, please. Jasper loves purple so I was thinking I would get one like the one you picked out the other day, if that's alright Rosalie?" Ali said.

Rose and I shared a look and she smiled at told Ali, "Of course, you should do that, Jasper would love that." So I sucked it up and let Ali in the back, I climbed up front with Rose and we headed to the mall.

Rose picked out this hot pink number, she was rockin' it. I picked out this royal blue one that had matching fishnet tights and I was going to pick out some heels to match as was Rose. Ali, she picked out the same purple one that Jasper had just seen me wear last night and this morning.

Hell, he picked it up off the floor and put it in the hamper in my room. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when she walked out in that. _Okay, I know, evil Bella, but Rose was in on it also._

_Had I choose which guy I wanted more, no, I think it was never really a choice. Edward is great and in time I could grow to love him, even more than I think I already do, but Jasper, right now he has my heart and if he wants it it's his._

We were all back at my place getting ready in my room, _Ha-ha Ali, Jasper and I made love right there where you are sitting! Stop it evil Bella! _

All the food had been brought and set up and people started to show up. I heard Emmett yelling for us to hurry up. "Shut up Emmett, we'll come down when we're ready!" Rose yelled back at him.

I kinda liked Ali when she wasn't around Jasper or when she didn't talk about him. During the times when she did, I wanted to kick her, hard.

I let Rose do my make-up, my eyes popped with the blue eyeliner that matched my clothes, well if that's what you wanted to call them. "You look so hot, Bella, my brother will love you in that," Rose whispered to me.

Then Ali said almost the same thing, only she didn't mean Jasper. "Bella, Edward loves blue on you. He's going to want to be with you tonight looking like that," Ali said.

"He can dance with me, but I don't think that we'll be together 'that way'," I said back to her.

What I should have said was, "Yeah, your boyfriend will be with me like that later, tramp." But who am I to call her names when I am the one sleeping with her boyfriend? Rose hit my arm and said, "stop it Bella, you know what he wants."

I smiled and we all walked down stairs and out to the pool area where the party was going down. Every eye popped out of their heads as Rose, Ali, and I walked out. Emmett looked like he was having second thoughts about a lingerie party now.

All the guys drooling over his girl, his little sister, and his best friend's little sister. "Don't you want a sweater or something, Bells?" Em asked.

"Nope, I'm good," I said smiling back at him.

I looked up to see Jasper and Edward both looking at me mouths hanging wide open. Jasper walked over to me first. I just stood there and was smiling at Edward while Jasper was pulling at my arm.

"Bells, you need to go back inside and cover up, these guys shouldn't be looking at you like this," Jasper said.

I pulled my arm free and said, "What are you talking about Jazzy? All the girls are dressed like me."

"No, Bells, they are not, and besides who cares what everyone else is wearing, you shouldn't be!" Jasper said as he caught sight of Ali for the first time.

"What does she have on? Did you do this?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, all Ali. I wouldn't help her pick out something for you, are you crazy? Now go be with your girlfriend and I have to go to my date, I'll see you later." Then I licked my lips smiled at Jasper and headed off to where Edward was standing.

"Bella, stop!" Jasper said.

"We'll talk about this later, Jasper, I heard what Ali asked you and you agreed to. So do what you need to we will talk later if you still choose to be with me," I said as I walked off.

"Hey Edward, sorry about that. Sometimes I think Emmett has him watch over me when he can't."

"It's alright love, you look...unbelievable," Edward said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked but he didn't let me finish.

"I know why Jasper is so jealous, Bella, I can't blame him, if you weren't my date tonight, I'd be too. I know there is still something going on with you two. I accept it, if it means that I still get part of you."

Then Edward pressed his lips to mine and kissed me so softly, but I felt the heat rise under my skin. He pulled away, smiled his crooked smile at me, and asked me to dance.

I took his hand and we dance slow and close. I was so confessed, this felt right also, just in a different way than how Jasper and I felt right.

Maybe, Edward is the right one for me right now, maybe Jasper is my forever and we just have to find our way back to each other. But what if Edward is my forever and Jasper is just safe and I am seeing that as love?

It can't be I love the way I feel in Jaspers arms and the way he feels in mine. "Bella, what are you thinking?" Edward asked.

"My life and my future," I told him.

"I hope I'm in your future, love, can I ask you something, please?" Edward asked.

I smiled and he took that as a yes. "Bella," he took my face in his hands and kissed my lips again softly, "I know this is going to be a long road, but do you think that I have any chance at all?" My heart ached for him.

"Edward, I have tried to be nothing but honest with you and I don't plan on stopping now, Ali said that all you wanted was to be with me, is that true?"

"Yes, Bella, I want you to choose me and we can be together," Edward said.

"So all you want is for me to choose you so you can sleep with me? That's what Ali said and you just agreed," I said.

"No, love, you misunderstood, would I love to make love to you? Yes, but I want you for you, not for sex. Is that what you think I'm all about?" Edward asked as he pulled back from me.

" No, Edward, it's not. I like you, I like you a lot but I'm no where ready to sleep with you, I'm sorry," I told him.

"Bella, if you'll just be with me in any way, I'll be happy," he told me as he pulled me closer to him and started placing kisses on my neck.

"Can I have this dance, Bells?" I heard Jasper ask. I looked at Edward and he smiled and said, "Of course." Then he looked at Jasper and said sharply to him, "Remember who is your date and who is mine," and then he went to dance with his sister Ali.

"Bells, I can't do this. I love you and I'm in love with you but you keep choosing to hang out with Edward so I am going to be giving in to Ali tonight and I'm going to give her what she wants," Jasper said, without looking into my eyes.

"If that is what you need to do Jazzy, I understand. Does it hurt me, yes, it does, I'm in love with you but we said that we wouldn't stand in each others way, so I won't. You're worth the pain, Jasper Hale, you're worth it all," I said, then I pulled away because brave Bella was just about to leave the party and weak little Bella was about to come and cry like a baby.

I went upstairs to my room to be alone, but Edward followed me. "Bella, let me be here for you, that's what you need from me now."

I let loose and cried and cried on Edward shoulder till I fell asleep in his arms.

(Jasper POV)

My heart almost jumped out when Bells ran off, what had I just agreed to? No, I could never choose Ali over Bella. Bella was the only woman I wanted to make love to.

I rode home, well, back to Emmett's with him and Edward as the girls were going shopping after school. Ali stayed behind to tag along. I wasn't sure if that was the smartest thing to do, seeing that Rose loved Bella like a sister and she would be on Bells' side.

I helped Emmett and Edward set everything up for the party. Bells must've order the food because the chef was here with bags and bags of food to make for tonight.

I couldn't wait to see Bells and set things straight with her. I need her and she has to know that. Tonight she and I will be back together and everyone will know how much I'm in love with her.

"Jasper, can we talk?" Edward asked.

"Sure bro, what is it?" I said.

"What is going on here? Are you going to be with Bella or my sister Ali?" Edward asked me straight out.

What did I do? Lie, that's what I am getting good at, "Edward, Bells and I have a special bond, but I'm with Ali. And that is where I am staying."

"Does Bella know that?" he asked me back.

"What's it to you man, if she does or she doesn't? You need to but out of my business," I told Edward.

"Jasper, if you don't love Bella, let her go. I'm falling in love with her and she's torn between us and I don't want this between us, you are the closest thing I have to a brother and I don't want things to change because you won't let Bella be free to love me back."

"I don't tell her who she can and can't love! She's free to love who ever she wants to!" I snapped back at him. Who does he think he is? Bells is my world, I love her more than life itself.

The party was about to start, people were starting to show up, and I was waiting to tell Bella that she and I needed to be "together" together and that I wanted everyone to know that I love her with every beat of my heart.

Bells, Rosie, and Ali all walked outside and every guy's mouth dropped at the sight of them. Emmett told them to go put a sweater on and she told him no, so I had to say something, I didn't want all these guy's looking at her like that.

I love her and I don't want anyone else to have their hands on her. "Bells, you need to go back inside and cover up, these guys shouldn't be looking at you like this," I said to her. That went over well.

She just pushed me farther away. Then I saw what Ali was wearing, did Bells think this was a funny joke. All I could see in the purple lingerie was my Bella and last night.

"Did you do this?" I asked.

"Nope, all Ali. I wouldn't help her pick out something for you, are you crazy? Now go be with your girlfriend and I have to go to my date, I'll see you later," is what Bells said before she licked her lips and smiled at me and headed off to where Edward was.

'_Stupid Jasper,_' I thought to myself, '_Go kiss her, tell her you want her and only her._' I watched Ali walk up to me hurt.

"Don't you like it Jasper?" she asked.

"Yes, Ali." _I loved it last night when Bella wore it for me._ "You look nice," I said to her.

I tried to stop Bells but she kept going to Edward and I watched them as Ali was standing here in front of me, all she wanted was me and all I wanted was Bella. Then Edward pressed his lips to Bells and kissed her so softly that I could see the hair on her arms stand up. She liked him, she liked what he was making her feel.

"Ali, I can't be with you tonight or any night, I'm so sorry but I am in love with Bella and I need to be with her," I said then I walked away not giving Ali a chance to say anything back to me. I walked over and listened to what Edward was saying to Bella.

I had to make a clean break and if she came back to me then we would be and if not, I would love her forever but I would have to move on with my so called life without her.

I asked to cut in and dance with her and she smiled at me and then at Edward. "Remember who your date is and who is mine," and then he went to dance with his sister Ali.

"Touchy much?" I said Bella smiled at me. "Listen Bells, I need to tell you something alright? Bells, I can't do this. I love you and I am in love with you but you keep choosing to hang out with Edward so I'm going to be giving in to Ali tonight and I'm going to give her what she wants," I said, without looking into her eyes. She would know I was lying and she would see it if I did.

"If that's what you need to do Jazzy, I understand. Does it hurt me, yes, it does, I'm in love with you, but we said that we wouldn't stand in each others way, so I won't. You're worth the pain, Jasper Hale, you're worth it all," Bells said before she ran off to her room and Edward followed her.

"Nice Jasper, nice," was all he said as he passed by me. I went up to the spare room and threw myself on the bed to cry, which I hadn't done for years. I heard Bella, she was with Edward.

I'm sure he had his arms around her and I hated him for it. I hated myself for making her need him right now. But I set her free, now let's see if she comes back to me of her own free will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading please review if you like this story. Thanks to Strawberry9212 for being my beta.

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I don't thanks.


	13. Broken Dreams

Recap-

_(Jasper) I'm sure he had his arms around her and I hated him for it. I hated myself for making her need him right now. But I set her free, now let's see if she comes back to me of her own free will._

_(Bella) "You're worth the pain, Jasper Hale, you're worth it all," I said, then I pulled away because brave Bella was just about to leave the party and weak little Bella was about to come and cry like a baby._

_I went upstairs to my room to be alone, but Edward followed me. "Bella, let me be here for you, that's what you need from me now."_

_I let loose and cried and cried on Edward shoulder till I fell asleep in his arms._

Chapter 12: Broken dreams

(Bella POV)

I woke up in my bed and Edward was sleeping beside me. What happened? I looked and saw that I was still wearing the lingerie from the party last night and Edward still had his shoes on as well as all his clothes.

I took a deep breath, and was relieved that nothing had happened. Then all of last night came back to me. Jasper was going to sleep with Ali.

She was going to feel him; the way he touches you when he wants you. How could that have happened? I started to cry again and Edward woke up and started rubbing small circles into my back.

"It's alright Bella, he isn't worth it, love. I'm here for you and I won't leave you as long as you need me. Please don't cry, Bella, I knew that you were, are, in love with Jasper, I just didn't think it was this deeply. I'm sorry you're hurting, what do you need me to do for you, love?" Edward asked

"Just hold me, please," I whispered back to him. He didn't know it but Jasper was worth it, he'll always be worth all the pain and heart aches I felt.

"Do you want to talk about it, Bella?" Edward asked

"Not really, I'm sorry, Edward; I must've been a horrible date and a horrible friend."

"No Bella, I knew what I was in for and that you and Jasper had some unfinished business, I accept you, how you are, and for whatever you can offer me. I just want to be close to you," Edward said then he kissed my forehead.

"Bella can I ask you something important?" Edward asked.

"Yes, anything," I told him.

"May I please take a shower and borrow some of Emmett's clothes, mine are soaked."

"I'm sorry about that, Edward, but I'm glad you were here for me. Sure, you can shower, there are towels in there and I'll grab some of Em's things for you," I said then smiled at him. It was fake but I hurt too much for a real one.

Edward went and took a shower as I grabbed him some of Em's older clothes, because otherwise Em's clothes would be way too big on Edward.

After Edward was done he came out in a towel and smiled up at me with his crooked smile. _He is so cute and he likes me and didn't sleep with someone else after he said he loves me._

I smiled back and then went into the bathroom to wash away last night and hopefully not see Jasper or Ali too soon today. My heart couldn't handle it.

I heard a knock on my bed room door and I heard Edward say come in.

"What the hell are you doing here still? Why don't you have any clothes on and where is my Bells at?!" Jasper was shouting at Edward.

"First of, Jasper, chill, I'm still here because Bella needed me last night and I fell asleep holding her while she cried herself to sleep over you," Edward said. I was listening from the bathroom, not wanting to see Jasper, I didn't come out.

"Did you sleep with her, man?" Jasper said, he sounded pissed off, like he had any right to. If I wanted to sleep with Edward it's no longer any of his business.

"Jasper, I just got out of the shower and what Bella and I do is none of your business, got it?!" Edward said back to Jasper. "Besides Jasper, I'm pretty sure that Bella is not your Bells anymore; didn't you go and sleep with my sister and your girlfriend last night? Remember her remember, Ali?" Edward snapped back at him.

How could he really think that I would just sleep with Edward already, like I didn't invite him (Jasper) back to my bed after the party last night, what kind of girl does he think I am?

I love him so much but he made his choice and now he has to stay with it and with Ali. I decided that I had had enough and Jasper had to know that he made his choice and now it was time for me to let him go and move on.

I wrapped my towel around me, opened the bathroom door, and walked over to Edward. I didn't even look at Jasper and wrapped my arms around Edward and kissed him like I was in love with him, like he was Jasper.

My heart was breaking that he wasn't, but I had to try and mend it back together and maybe Edward could help me do that. He didn't push me way, he just kissed me back and pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, are you sure you want to be doing this?" Edward whispered. I just pressed my lips to his harder.

"Bells, please stop and look at me," Jasper said. The sound on such sadness rang in every word that came out of his mouth.

I pulled away from Edward and turned to look at Jasper. "Jasper, you told me last night that you were giving in to Ali, you chose to sleep with her and I understand that meant you want her more than you want me, so please leave now," I told him.

Jasper reached out to touch me but Edward stood in his way. "Now is not the time Jasper, give her some space," Edward said to him. I held myself together, at least till Jasper left the room.

"Thanks, Edward," I said as the tears started to spill down my face. He pulled me into a big hug and held me tightly to his body. "Shh," Edward said as he held me and let me cry on him for what must have been the hundredth time.

I pulled away to go back into the bathroom to get dressed, when I came out Edward was dressed also and sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Bella, I think we should take things slow but I would like for you to hang out with me and see if it goes anywhere else between us, if that would be alright?" Edward asked.

I couldn't believe this guy, how wonderful is he? He knows that Jasper and I were close and maybe he knows just how close, but he still wants to be around me.

"Edward, I'm a mess, but if you want me broken and all, I'm yours. Let's be friends and hang out and see where it goes," I told him. He makes me feel like life should go on and maybe so should I.

We went downstairs to the kitchen to get some food and Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were all down there. Emmett started to say something but Rose cut him off and she gave me a knowing look that said how sorry she was that all this crap was happening.

"Bells, can we please talk, you need to understand something. Ali and I-"

"Jazzy, stop right there, whatever you and Ali did, I don't think it's something I want or need to hear. Besides, my heart can't take it. Edward, can we go get something to eat someplace else?" I asked.

"Sure Bella, if that's what you want, but I think you should talk to him first," Edward said and he pointed to Jasper. My heart started beating louder and faster at the thought of hearing what Jasper was going to say about him and Ali.

I had tears running down my face when I turned to Jasper and asked him what he wanted. "Bells, let's go in the living room," Jasper said.

I followed him, he reached for my hand but I didn't let him take it. He started off by sitting on the sofa and asking me to sit beside him. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it. This made the tears fall harder.

"Bells, don't cry," Jasper said then he kissed the tears off my face. "Bells, I love you and I forgive you if you slept with Edward, all I want is you. Ali and I-"

I cut him off right there, "What do you mean you forgive me for sleeping with Edward? Where do you get off? We're not together and besides, I won' do anything you wouldn't do!!" _Sure, I never slept with Edward but what the hell?! Jazzy went off and broke my heart, slept with Ali, and now he forgives me? I didn't do anything wrong to him._

"Bella you're not letting me finish what I'm trying to tell you! Wait, you didn't say you didn't sleep with him. You don't know what Ali and I did last night!" Jasper said, I could see the love falling behind the angry in his voice.

"Jasper, I love you too but this can't happen again. I'm strong but my heart isn't, I hope you and Ali are happy together." Then I pressed my lips to his and kissed him good bye.

"Edward, I'm ready to go, please."

"Sure Bella, let's go," Edward said.

"Bye Jazzy, take care." Then I added in a whisper, "I love you." I swear, as I walked away I saw a tear fall from Jasper's eyes.

(Jasper POV)

I woke up today the first time in over a week without Bella in my arms. The thought of last night came creeping back to me and living color. Bells thinks that I slept with Ali and she was with Edward crying about me.

He had no right to have his hands on her! She was made by God for me and me alone. Why did I have to go and say the things I said to her last night? She told me I was worth the pain all of it. Mom used to tell Rosie that whenever she would have her heart broken by some random dickhead, that told he loved her and then walked away from her.

So uncool, I'm that random dickhead right now. I told Bells that I loved her, I never showed her how much and then I pushed her right into Edward's waiting arms. Like Edward needed any help from me. He always gets what he wants. Girls love him.

I have to go and make things right, I have to tell her that Ali and I broke up and that she's all I want. I knocked on her door, I walked in, and who stood there in nothing but a towel? Edward Cullen!

"What the hell are you doing here still? Why don't you have any clothes on and where is my Bells?" I yelled at him, he was naked for Christ's sake. Naked in my Bella's room.

"First off, Jasper, chill, I'm still here because Bella needed me last night and I fell asleep holding her while she cried herself to sleep over you," Edward said. _Chill? He slept with my love and I need to chill? Someone's going to get hit and it wasn't going to be me._

I asked because I had to know if I was going to kill him or just kick the crap out of him. "Did you sleep with her, man?"

"Jasper, I just got out of the shower and what Bella and I do is none of your business, got it?!" Edward said back to me. _Kill him!_

Then he said something about me having sex with his sister, because if I did, that's what it would have been just sex and nothing more.

Then I heard the bathroom door open and out walked Bella in nothing but a matching towel to the one Edward had on. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him the way she kissed me. _Bells couldn't feel like that about him, could she? No, she loves me._

"Bells, please stop and look at me," I said, she had to know that I didn't want to see this and that I chose her over Ali, but she just kept kissing him and he was liking it, dickhead.

Then Edward asked me, me of all people to leave Bella's room, the room I spent almost every night in for the last few years and the bed that I shared with Bells many times and now the bed that she and I made love in. He'll pay for this, I won't let him have her and be happy with her, I can't.

I went to my room, the guest room and changed into some clean clothes and went down stairs to talk to Rose and have some breakfast. Although I'm not sure if the food will stay down, my stomach hurts almost as much as my heart does.

"Hey Rosie, can you please help me? I messed up big time," I told her.

"I know, little brother and I tried to help clean up your mess yesterday and you go and make it worse. Bella's in love with you, you know that?" Rose said.

"I knew she might be but I didn't know how deep it ran," I said back.

"Jasper, trust me, when you made her think that you and Ali were going to "make love" but instead of that you broke it off with her, you broke everything that you had built up with Bella."

"You know that she finds it hard to trust guys after what her last boyfriend did to her? James was horrible, he almost broke her, but she trusted you. I know that what you guys shared wasn't always what it is now but she always knew you were in her corner, and now, well, she doesn't," Rose said.

"How did I get such a smart sister?" I said

"I don't know, but by the looks of it, it doesn't run in the family," she said to me. Then we both smiled and laughed a little. Mine sounded hollow and empty, which was what I was without Bells.

Edward and Bella came down to the kitchen and Emmett was mad that Edward was still here and in his clothes. He must've been thinking the same thing I was, Edward and Bella slept together.

"Bells, can we please talk, you need to understand something, Ali and I-" I tried to tell her the truth about everything but she cut me off.

Then she said, "I don't think it's something I want or need to hear. Besides, my heart can't take it." I swallowed hard because the bile was rising in my throat. She ended by asking Edward to take her and leave.

He told her he would be, she should talk to me first; _maybe I should just kick the crap out of him and not kill him if he is on my side._

I tried to grab her hand but she pulled back and I sit down and she sat down beside me. I took her hand and said, "Bells, don't cry." Then I kissed the tears off her face.

"Bells, I love you and I forgive you if you slept with Edward and all I want is you. Ali and I-" _She keeps stopping me!_

I could see by the look on her face I said something wrong, then she spoke, "What do you mean you forgive me for sleeping with Edward? Where do you get off? We're not together and besides, I won't do anything you wouldn't do!"

_Ali and I didn't do anything, I dumped her for you, Bella, I love you. _I wanted to say that but did I? No, I didn't. I should've told her I cried all night and was sorry for this whole mess, but I just sat there.

"Bella you are not letting me finish what I'm trying to tell you! Wait, you didn't say you didn't sleep with him. You don't know what Ali and I did last night!" _Shut up Jasper, this isn't making things better, you love her! Tell her, tell her now!_

"Jasper, I love you, too but this can't happen again. I am strong but my heart isn't, I hope you and Ali are happy together." Then she pressed her lips to mine and kissed me. This kiss felt different, it was a sad kind of kiss.

Then she pulled away with tears in her eyes and she called for him, called for Edward before she said one last thing to me, "Bye Jazzy, take care, I love you," Bella said in a whisper as I watched her walk away with Edward.

As soon as they were out the door, Rose was in the living room with me holding me, like she did when we were young and I would wreck on my bike or get hurt somehow.

Rose has always been kinda like my second mother, sometimes she's a better one than the one we have. I cried on her shoulder for the next few hours I think. I was thankful I had her at a time like this when I do such a great job at messing my life up.

I promise that no matter what I do, I'll make things right with my Bells and she'll know that she's the only woman, besides my sister and mother, that I love and the only person I'll always be in love with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry about the black dots I don't know where they came from and I I couldn't get then to go away. Thanks Strawberry9212, till next time Zandie.


	14. Friends

Recap

_(Bella) "Edward, I'm ready to go, please." "Sure Bella, let's go." Edward said "Bye Jazzy, take care, I love you" I whispered the last part._

_(Jasper) I promise that no matter what I, I will make things right with my Bells, she is the only women that I love and that I am in love with._

Chapter 14: Friends

(Bella POV)

Today has gone by in blur; I left with Edward this morning and was still with him. Well, I was with him physical anyway but my mind and my heart was stuck on Jasper.

Edward was a wonder friend; he tried all day to make me feel better. After, he took me to eat breakfast which I really didn't eat very much of. Then we went to his meadow and I fell asleep.

Poor Edward must think that I'm about as fun as a brick, but no, he was nothing but understanding. How did I deserve him in my life? Why didn't he hate me? I was and still am in love with his sister's boyfriend.

He's spent the last 24 hours with me. He has to know that Ali and Jasper made love, what does he think about that? I swallowed hard as he brushed the hair out of my face.

"Bella, please don't cry again. What would you like to have for dinner?" Edward asked as he wiped a tear from my face.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I suck, maybe you should take me home, I could hide in my room forever, no one would even know I was missing," I said back.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about," he said.

Maybe I should tell him everything that Jasper and I have shared and he would understand better, but he would hate me and I need him right now.. I had to tell him it was the right thing to do and I deserved to be alone anyway. I'm a horrible person that sleeps with someone else's boyfriend and then gets mad and jealous when she wants to do the same with him.

"Edward, I'm going to tell you something and please don't hate me. I'll understand if you do and you won't want to be my friend anymore."

"Bella, don't be absurd, I could never hate you," Edward said.

Little does he know, he could and he will. "Edward, you know that at my birthday party I broke up with Jasper and encouraged him to go to your sister Ali. I love him but I didn't think I was in love with him."

"I was wrong, as you know, all these ugly feelings started to come out and I didn't know what to do. You told me to go to him and tell him and I did."

"You also know that Ali came and we never really worked anything out. Well, that night he stayed at my house like he and Rose do most of the time. Are you sure you are ready for this?" I asked.

"Bella, nothing you tell me will make me like you any less than what you mean to me, in fact, you being completely open with me makes me love you even more," Edward said_._

_He just said love, I can't deal with that right now; push it down and keep telling him the truth, he should know what kind of person he thinks he loves._

"Okay, well, that night Jasper was waiting for me in my room after I got out of the shower and he was on my bed wanting to finish our talk from earlier that day."

"Well, we talked and then we kissed and then we needed each other so badly, we wanted each other so badly that we didn't think anymore, we just did.. Do you understand what I mean?" I said to Edward, almost ashamed for the first time that I had hurt many people and didn't even care.

"Bella, I think I've always known that you and Jasper slept together that night. You just seemed happier in a way. Do I hate you for it? No, love, I could never hate you. I wish that it was me that you wanted like that but things cannot be changed."

"Bella, I'm here for you and if you still love Jasper I understand that too, but I'm not going anywhere because I think you might have some feelings for me in there somewhere," Edward said.

I could hardly look up, I didn't want to look him in his eyes, how could I?

"Bella, look at me please," Edward said. I looked up and saw that we had pulled over into a parking lot and Edward was pulling my face to his face.

Then he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me. This was a new kiss that he never gave me before; I could feel the passion in it. I wanted to be kissed like that, but did I want it to be from Edward or from Jasper? _Stupid Bella, what a mess you have made of your life._

"Thank you, Edward," I said as I pulled away. "Let's just take thing slow," I told him and he agreed and then he drove me home.

"Thanks for today, Edward," I said as I kissed him on his cheek goodbye.

"No, Bella, thank _you_ for telling me the whole truth and trusting me with it," Edward said then he kissed my forehead and drove away.

I sat down on the chairs that were on the front porch, not ready to go inside just yet. "Hey Bells, can I join you?" Rosalie asked.

I looked up and smiled at her and she came outside and sat with me. "Bells, I'm sorry, Jazzy can be an idiot, you know that he-" I cut her off there, "Rose, I love you and I know you know that I love him but I don't want to talk about him right now, I've been crying on Edward all day and I'm all cried out."

"Alright, Bella, but remember that I'm here and I'm not on his side or yours; okay, I'm on yours but anyway, if you need me, when you're ready, you should talk to him, alright?" Rose said.

"Thanks Rose, I just need a shower and then a good night's sleep, I'll deal with things tomorrow."

With that, I took a deep breath and walked into my house and up to my room. I'm glad that mom and dad were still out of town, I won't have them in my face too.

I showered and was hoping that Jasper would be in my bed waiting for me but he wasn't. I don't even think he was here at all, he must be with Ali. I ran to my bed and cried myself to sleep for the third time in 2 days.

(Jasper POV)

Well, today was hell. Bells left with Edward and she hated me. She thinks that I slept with Ali and it's because I told her in not so many words that I was going to.

Then I tell her that it was okay if she slept with Edward, I forgave her. That was such a wrong thing to say. She hates me even more now..

I went and told Rose that I was going to go home and spend the day and night there; I couldn't be here and not be with Bells. What a jerk I am, I shouldn't have told her that I was giving in to Ali that was the biggest mistake I've ever made.

No, the biggest one was letting her walk away to began with. I sulked around my house all day alone. My parents were out of town a lot just like Bells and Em's were. So I had loads of time to reflect.

I sure didn't like what my future would be like without Bella Swan in it.

I crawled into bed late tonight and felt so empty, two nights in a row without holding and kissing my angel, Bella.

Morning came and it was like I had slept Sunday away and today was school. I would at least get to see my angel even if she was with Edward. I would also see Ali and that wasn't something I was ready to do. Ali has called me like a hundred times or more and wants to get back together.

She said she didn't care that I was in love with Bella and that I could screw her all I wanted as long as I was her boyfriend. That made me feel even worse. I've never just screwed Bella, I made love to her, I'm in love with her.

I drove myself today because I haven't talk to anyone but Rose since Saturday. I would have to face them all today.

_Man up Jasper, you have to fight and win Bells back don't you? Yes, but I never win when I go up against Edward for a girl's heart. But I have to try, I can't be with her, without Bella._

Everyone was already in the hall by the lockers when I walked in. "Hey Em, what's up?" I tried to sound fine, but I was far from it.

"Hey Jasper, where have you been all weekend? Bells was a mess without you around," Emmett said. _Great, I feel way better now. I love this big lug but is he clueless?_

"Hey Jazzy." I turned and it was Ali, she walked right up to me and kissed me. I pulled away but the damage had already been done.

Bella looked at me and then she grabbed Edward's hand and they walked away to their first class. I've never wanted to hit a girl before but I was close to wanting to hit Ali right then and there.

"What the hell, Ali?! I broke up with you in Friday! I didn't call you back, not one time this whole weekend! Why would you come in here and do something like that when you know it would hurt Bella?!" I said.

"That's why I did it Jasper, because I wanted to hurt her, you hurt me because of her; I know it. You were probably sleeping around with that trash! Even her own parents don't stay around long enough to even care about when we were together!" Ali screamed..

"That's enough, no more out of you, Ali! Don't be talking about my future family like that! I'll show you trash!" Rose said then she picked Ali up and put her in the trash can.

"That's, my little rose bud," Emmett said then he winked at me and he and Rose walked off. I should've helped Ali out of the trash can but the look on her face was priceless, so I pulled out my phone, snapped a picture, and then left for my first class.

Lunch time was about no better. The only plus was that Ali went home after the whole trash can thing with Rosalie. Edward was with Bella and he never left her side.

Sure, they sit at our table and Bells even kinda smiled at me a little but it was a smile that you smile at someone just to be polite. I smiled back at her and even tried to talk to her but Edward kept all of her attention when she wasn't talking to Rose or Em.

"It'll all work out," Rose said to me after lunch, but it sure didn't feel that way.

The next few weeks were almost the same way. Edward and Bella spent a lot of time together and even when I stayed at Em and Bells house, I slept in the guest room. I would be happy if Bells would just let me be her friend again.

I missed her, in more ways than just in my arms. I missed the way thing have always been between us. It was going to change and I won't stop till I get her back even if it is just as my best friend again.

Emmett ordered pizza as his mom and dad was out of town again. Tonight was a good night, it was just Rose and Emmett and I.

No Edward, he and Bells had gone out to a movie or something; I didn't know, she doesn't share things with me anymore. All I knew is what Rose told me to keep me in the loop.

Edward dropped Bells off and she told him goodnight but didn't let him in. I was happy for that!

"Hey Jazzy wanna watch a movie with me tonight?" Bells asked. I had to blink twice and Rose hit my arm before I answered.

"You talking to me, Bells?" I had to ask.

"Yes, silly, I miss you, I miss my best friend. Is it okay that we spend some time together again?" she asked me.

All I wanted to do was run over to her and kiss her! These last three months have drug back and been quite suck-ish . Besides, Rose and Emmett are sick of me anyway. _Take it slow Jasper, she is letting you back in._

"Sounds great, Bells, what movie would you like to watch?" I said back to her.

"You make the popcorn, I'm going to shower and I'll meet you in our room. I have the perfect movie for us to watch," Bells said then she smiled a real smile at me the first real smile forever and off she ran up the stairs.

"It's a start!" I said to Rosalie, she hugged me, and I went and popped the popcorn and to grab some sodas for us.

"Jasper, don't blow it this time," Emmett said with a smile. "If you hurt her like that again, I'll hurt you, got it?!" he added.

"Got it Em, I love her, I won't ever hurt her like that ever again, I won't make that mistake twice," I added then I ran upstairs to watch a movie with my angel, with my Bells.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for read, please review. I haven't made my mind up yet as to if I am going to have Bella with Jasper or with Edward. Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212 .till next time.


	15. Starting over

**Here's Chapter 15!!!**

Recap-

"_It's a start!" I said to Rosalie, she hugged me, and I went and popped the popcorn and to grab some sodas for us._

"_Jasper, don't blow it this time," Emmett said with a smile. "If you hurt her like that again, I'll hurt you, got it?!" he added._

"_Got it Em, I love her, I won't ever hurt her like that ever again, I won't make that mistake twice," I added then I ran upstairs to watch a movie with my angel, with my Bells._

Chapter 15: Starting over

(Jasper POV)

I knocked but Bella must've been in the shower still so I just let myself in. I laid the popcorn and sodas down on the night table and pulled the sofa bed out so I would have someplace to sleep.

Did I want to sleep in Bells' bed, yes, of course I did. I wanted to hold her all night even if I knew that I couldn't. I longed to touch her, but just hanging with her has to be enough and it will be, for now anyway.

I heard the water shut off and I felt a smile creep a crossed my lips. I hadn't had any time with my best friend in months and I'm glad that Bells wanted to spend this time with me.

I thought I should let her know that I was out here so she didn't come out and think that she was alone. Besides, if I see the water drops on her skin I don't think that I could be good, all my thoughts were of Bella standing in front of me, water sprinkled over her skin, and asking me to kiss her.

" Hey Bells, I have the popcorn, the soda, and the sofa bed ready, so when you're done we can watch whatever movie you want," I said.

"K, thanks Jazzy. Did you look and see what movie I picked?" Bells asked.

"No, I trust you picked one that we both will like," I said, but now I was wondering what it could have been.

Then the bathroom door opened and out walked my angel in this little white night shirt, it barely covered her butt. I smiled at her and she smiled back; the first real smile I had gotten from her in months.

"You wanna watch the movie in my bed?" Bella asked. _What? Is this girl crazy? No, no, thank you. I'll watch it from all the way over here instead of next to the woman I'm in love with._

I cleared my throat before I spoke, afraid that my heart and voice would betray me and show how much I wanted to watch it next to her.

"Whatever makes you the most comfortable Bells, I just want to thank you for this. I've missed you very much," I said.

"Silly Jazzy, I want my best friend back and I want you to watch it with me, next to me," Bells said then she leaned in close to me and kissed my cheek.

I went in to the bathroom, showered as quick as I could and threw on my pj's, went back, and climbed into Bells' bed, above the covers of course, but Bells was laying above also.

"Jasper, can we talk for a minute before we watch the movie?" Bells asked. Like I was going to say no to her, I would do anything for her, I would give anything to her that she asked for; I love her, that's all I know.

"Sure Bells, what would you like to talk about?" _I think I already know, Bells still didn't know that Ali and I had never slept together and that I had broken up with Ali the night of the party for her._

"First Jasper, things can't go back to the way they were, I mean with us and hurting everyone including us. Secondly, if I want to spend time with Edward I will or anyone else I might want to spend time with."

"Third Jasper, I miss you more than anything and I want you in my life, I love you, am I still in love with you? We'll see, we need to take things slow and get things back on track. Do you agree?" Bells asked.

_Where do I start? I hated that she was spending so much time with Edward, I was jealous, that was the only fact I want to admit to. Here I go opening mouth and hopefully not inserting foot._

"Bells, I'll do whatever it takes to have a chance to be your best friend again. I want to tell you I'm sorry for being such a giant dick to you about the whole Edward thing. Bella," I pulled her chin up so that she was looking into my eyes. "I never slept with anyone other than you. That night, of Emmett's party, I told her that I was in love with you and that I could never share my bed with anyone but you. I broke up with Ali that night; I did it for you because I loved you. I heard you and Edward talking and I thought maybe that you wanted him more so I set you free; I never claimed to be smart. In fact, that was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life so far. If you will let me be your friend, your best friend, I will never hurt you ever again," I told her.

"Jazzy, I'll never ask you if you slept with Ali that night, that's none of my business. I know that you think that Edward and I had slept together that night and your right we had, we slept. I fell asleep crying in his arms and when we woke up I was still in the clothes I had on at the party and Edward was fully dressed with his shoes still on. I haven't been with anyone but you and that fact still stands. What Edward and I have, I can't explain, but I like him and he makes me feel good and we have fun together. It's different than what we have and now we're starting fresh. The past is the past and I won't bring it up again," Bells said with a small smile on her face.

"Well, maybe we can, if we stick to the good times?" I said. Bella play hit my arm and I started to tickle her. We both fell onto the floor off the bed laughing. Bells fell and landed on top of me.

"Hey you," I said.

"Hey," Bells said back.

"Maybe we should watch the movie?" I asked because if she didn't move, this whole friends thing might not work, I might just have to kiss her.

"Yeah maybe, you know, this is what I missed so much," Bella said.

"Bella, you know that I still love you and I'm trying my best to behave and if you want this friendship thing to work, then maybe we shouldn't be so close to each other," I said.

Before I knew it, Bella was kissing me full out on the mouth. I felt her pushing her tongue into my mouth. _This is all I've ever dreamed about for how long? I wanted this more than I wanted air to breathe, but I know that Bella will regret this in the long run._

I pulled back and looked up at her. I saw the hurt look play cross her face. She had mistaken my intent. I loved this girl and would have had my tongue down her throat faster than a flash of lighting.

"Bella, I want to, but you said you wanted to take things slow, and I don't want you to regret this later."

"Jasper, shut up, I want this, I want you," Bella whispered. Then she leaned down to kiss me again and this time I let her.

About an hour later of kissing and just holding on to each other, we climbed back onto Bells' bed to watch the movie. Bella started to laugh, "What's so funny angel?" I asked.

"This," Bells said then she hit play.

"Ghost of Girlfriends Past, really," I said as I stared to laugh myself.

(Bella POV)

I've been spending a lot of time with Edward lately and we have so much in common. He's a very good friend and I like the way he kisses me.

Shallow, yeah, I guess I can be. I love the fact that Ali didn't quit the soccer team and I get to make her life hell everyday for sleeping with Jasper. She isn't the only one I have made pay for my heart break, I practically cut him out of my life in every way.

I sit at the same lunch table but I never say more than a few words to him or Ali. I think they may have broken up, she acts all sad and puppy dogish toward him.

Edward and I never talk about either one of them. He only wants me to be happy. I am, for the most part, but I have a huge hole in my chest where my best friend used to be. I missed Jasper, as my best friend and as my boyfriend.

Christmas is coming soon and all I want this year is Jasper. I know mom and dad will be at the cop outers' Christmas ball, I know, lame, but Em and I haven't spent a real Christmas with them for years.

We've always had the Hales. This year, the Cullen's were also spending Christmas with the Hales, so I'm not sure if I'll be joining them.

I told Edward that tonight, I was going to take a step forward to mending Jasper and my relationship. He wasn't happy about it but he understood and told me that he was here for me no matter what.

That's why I loved that boy. He could possibly become my new very best friend. Well, Jasper would be my guy of course, so I would need a new bff right?

I kissed Edward and said goodnight, not letting him get out of the car or walk me to the door. I didn't want Jasper to have to see us together tonight if my plan was going to work.

_I thought I might just invite him to my room to watch a movie and then come out of my bathroom in a towel and then drop it in front of him._

_Maybe I could just jump on him; I think he might get the point then. No Bella, you need to take it slow with Jazzy, work out all the bad and move forward._

"Hey Jazzy, wanna watch a movie with me tonight?" I asked, all he could say is no.

"You talking to me, Bells?" Jasper said opened mouthed.

"Yes silly, I miss you, I miss my best friend. Is it okay that we spend some time together again?" I asked, hoping that he would forgive me just like I had needed to forgive him, which I did.

I asked him to make the popcorn and I went to take a shower. I wanted to wash all the bad off and let it wash away because tonight was a fresh start; at least I hope it would be.

I was in the shower when I thought I heard Jasper come in my room and yell for me. _What plan are you going to use Bella? I don't know but I have to make it a good one, I have to make him want me._

SO! I grabbed one of his old t-shirts that I had stolen when we were like twelve, it barely covered my butt. Perfect! I put it on with a pair of purple lace underwear and walked out into my bedroom.

I asked him if he wanted to watch the movie in my bed, you can see the flat screen better from there and it got him closer to me.

He said he would and I kissed his cheek, just throwing a feeler out there. He smiled at me and went to take a shower himself. _How I longed to join him in there. I remember the times we have made love in there. Bella, stop, slow down._

When he came back out, I was laying on my bed trying to look sexy and he climbed up next to me and I wanted to jump on him, so I guess it was Plan B. I said the first thing that came to my mind and it was, "Can we talk?"

I told him that I would spend time with Edward or anyone that I wanted to hang out with and that I still loved him but I didn't know if I was in love with him. _When did I become such a liar?_

I said what I thought I needed to say and then it was his turn. He listened to me so I sucked it up and I listen to him.

He took my chin in his hand and raised my face to look right into his eyes. He told me that he would do whatever it takes to have a chance to be my best friend again. "I want to tell you I'm sorry for being such a giant dick to you about the whole Edward thing," Jasper also said. _Man, how much do I love him?_

Then he told me he never slept with Ali and that they had, in fact, broken up the night of the party. My heart was about to exploded with happiness at the sound of that.

We talked a little more, then we started to play around and he started to tickle me and we laughed so hard we fell off my bed.

"Get a room!" I heard Emmett yell from down the hall. He must be happy that Jasper and I may be getting back together. I knew that when Rose and I told him at first he didn't like it but he remembered how happy I was and he wanted that back for me and for his best friend Jasper.

Emmett was a great big brother and a pretty good parent if I say so myself. I fell on top of him and it felt right. We looked at each other for a few minutes before either of us spoke.

"Hey you," Jasper said.

"Hey." I said back.

"Maybe we should watch the movie?" Jasper said.

"Yeah maybe, you know, this is what I missed so much," I said to him.

Then he went and did it, "Bella, you know that I still love you and I'm trying my best to behave and if you want this friendship thing to work, then maybe we shouldn't be so close to each other," Jasper said.

That pushed me over the top. I leaned down and kissed him. I tried to deepen it by putting my tongue into his mouth but he pulled away. I wanted to cry, how could I have been so wrong with this?

"Bella, I want to, but you said you wanted to take things slow, and I don't want you to regret this later."

"Jasper, shut up, I want this, and I want you," I whispered in his ear. I leaned down and kissed him again and this time he kissed me back.

After a while of some heavy kissing, we climbed back into my bed to watch the movie. When I told him, he laughed. I guess it was funny, Ghost of Girlfriends Past, but I really loved this movie.

He held me and I fit perfectly into his arms and we watched the movie and fell asleep together, the way it should be.

'_Christmas came early for me this year,_' was the last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please review. I couldn't have to just have sex yet now could I? Ok maybe I could have but, they still need to take things slow when it comes to that. Till next time. Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212.

I don't own Twilight.


	16. Christmas with the Swan's part 1

Recap-

_He held me and I fit perfect into his arms and we watched the movie and fell asleep together the way it should be._

_Christmas came early for me this year was the last thought as I drifted off to sleep._

Chapter 16: Christmas with the Swan's (Part 1)

(Emmett POV)

Tonight was crazy insane. Bella came home from a date with Cullen and I thought she must really be getting over Jasper. I don't know how I missed all that went down between my kid sister and my best bud.

My Rosie had to sit down and have a little heart to heart with me. She talked to me before she talked to Bella so that I wouldn't feel bad.

I love Rose and Jazz is like family to me so I was like, hell yeah! He rocks for my sister. But wait, he hurt her, and I wasn't about to let that happen again.

Jazz and I had a little talk of our own. I told him if he and Bells get back together and start fooling around again and if she ends up pregnant or, worse, hurt again, I'd kick his a double s. Rose doesn't like it when I curse so I try my best to watch it but it is so freaking hard most of the time.

The things we guys do for the loves of our lives. Bella came home and asked Jazz if he wanted to watch a movie; which probably means sex or something like that, I don't want to know. It makes me want to ring Jasper's neck and never let him touch her like that.

After Bells and Jasper were safely in her room "watching" the movie, Rose pulled me into our room for a little Rosie and Emmy bear time; she knew it would take my mind off of what nasty little things her brother might be doing to my sister down the hall.

At one point, we heard them hit the floor and I yelled for them to get a room, funny hmm, seeing that they were already in hers. If I didn't lighten the moon with one of my famous one liners, I would've been busting down the door.

I know that I'm just Bella's older brother, but mom and dad go out of town a lot for some made up stuff, I'm sure, and we were left with a nanny when we were younger but now with just each other. I remember the torture we would put the poor over-paid nannies through. (Big bear laugh)

It's only a few weeks till Christmas and I plan on having a winter party like every other year. It's kinda like a school dance but better. Everyone dresses up in formal clothes and we party till the parents come home. This, in our case, could be forever.

I have big plans this year, Rose and I are seniors and we'll be going off to college next year. I plan on playing football for Ohio State and Rosie is taking fashion designer or something; _I_ _wasn't listening again._

I'm going to ask Rosalie Hale to marry me at our party. I'm going to talk to Bella and ask her to help me pick out the ring for my sweetheart Rose.

Bells should be in a better mood now that she and Jazz have made up. I'm still not sure I like that fact that he's doing things with my sister that I don't think any man is good enough to be doing, but I love Jazz as far as that goes, but I'll never say that out loud.

Tomorrow, Bella and I will go shopping -yuck- for Christmas presents for all our friends and family and we'll pick out Rosie's ring then.

"Emmy Bear, are you going to take your pants off or not?" Rose asked and I remembered that she was laying in my bed waiting for me. (Big smile)

"Like you have to ask me twice, Rose," I said and I ripped off my pants and we had a lot of fun.

(Bella POV)

I woke up today and the world seemed lighter. I could breathe for the first time in months. I looked over and Jazzy was passed out next to me drooling on my pillow. He's so cute, I can't believe how much I missed him, missed this.

Why do I have to be so stubborn sometimes? I was trying to do right by Ali, I guess. I knew that she really loved Jasper and when he told her that he would sleep with her I thought that he felt the same way.

I was giving them time, but he kept pushing her away and I couldn't stand it any longer, the void that was missing from my life could just as easily be placed back and it was all up to me to make it happen.

_'Prefect Jasper, how I love you. I can't wait till we're back to the way we were but better,' _Iwas thinking.

"What are you smiling at angel?" Jasper asked.

"You," I said, then I traced the side of his face from his temple all the way to his jaw line and to his lips. I wanted to kiss them but I needed to brush my teeth first.

"Me? Don't you have better things to look at or smile at?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, and I've missed this so, I'll smile at you all day in my bed if I want to, got it?" I said with a playful tone, but I meant every word that I said.

"You hungry, Jazzy?" I asked. '_Please say yes that you are hungry for me!'_

"Yeah, maybe a little Bells. Would you like to go out to breakfast with me?" Jasper asked.

_'Yes, I would go to the end of the earth with you.' _"Sounds good, where do you want to go?" I said.

I pulled myself up and sat up on my bed and Jasper grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him. I pointed to my mouth and we both got up and ran to the bathroom almost knocking each other over on the way.

After we were done and I cleaned up the tooth paste mess that we made playing around, I went back into my bedroom but Jasper wasn't there. My heart almost broke into a million little pieces.

I sank down to the floor and put my hands over my face; I felt the hot tears daring to fall down my cheeks. '_No, Bella, no more tears, they're for the weak and I'm not weak! I'll get over this! Jasper and I are just going to be friends and nothing more.'_

I let out the breath that I was holding, wiped the tears away, and walked over to my closet to get something to wear out to breakfast. 'S_omething hot that will drive him crazy.'_

When I opened the door to my closet, there stood Jasper with a single red rose in his hand. He dropped it when he saw that I had been crying and hugged me.

"What's wrong, angel? Why are you so upset?" Jasper asked.

"I thought that you changed your mind and left. I thought that you...that you didn't even what to be my friend, Jasper," I said almost crying again.

"Never, Bella Swan, will I ever walk away from you ever again," Jasper said then he handed me the rose and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks," I whispered, reached for him, and kissed him the way I should've been kissing him all along.

"Bells, I think we should stop this or it'll end up being lunch time and I know that Em was talking about just him and you doing some Christmas shopping today. You know, the tree and the gifts. I know what I'm going to get you by the way," Jasper said.

"Stop what Jazzy? This?" I said as I started to run kisses down his neck and over his chest. He still hadn't gotten dressed yet and was only in his pj's bottoms. _Yummy_!

"Bella, do you know what you are doing to me?" Jasper said.

"Yes, Jazzy, I do and it's something that I have wanted to do for a long time," I said while I was still placing kisses all over Jasper.

"Bella, forget it, I give up,"Jasper said. Then he started to kiss me back.

**Knock, knock**

"Bells, open the door, I need to talk to you. Jasper, if you have your hands on my sister, I'm going to hit you," Emmett said laughing. I leaned forward and kissed Jasper one last time before I crossed my room to open my door for my brother.

"What is so important that it couldn't wait till we came downstairs?" I asked.

"Bells, who knows how long you two will stay up here in your room, now that you guys made up, or should I say made out," Em said laughing.

"Very funny, Em, we didn't have sex or anything like that," I said.

"Lalalalalala!" Em said. "I don't want to know that stuff. Isabella Marie Swan," he added.

I just rolled my eyes at him and hit his arm. "So what is it, Emmett, that I can do for you?" I asked. He looked at Jasper and Jasper went into the bathroom like he knew that it was for the best.

"Bella, we're going to go shopping today, no, wait, stop jumping up and down, we need to get everyone's Christmas gifts and I need your help with something very important to me," Emmett said.

"We aren't drawing names this year, like we always do?" I asked. Em and I always draw names with Jasper and Rose to see who is going to buy who a fun gift besides the ones we get for each other anyways. This year Edward and Ali would also be in on our gift drawing and I hope that I get Ali.

"Sure Bells, we can still do that, we'll do it tonight when everyone is over for the hockey games on TV remember?" Em said. I didn't remember of course, all that I've been thinking about lately is how I'm going to get Jasper back.

Em left my room and I went to get Jasper in the bathroom and to get dressed. I pulled off my clothes and dropped them at Jasper's feet. He just watched with his mouth hanging open.

"Nice abs, Bells, you've been working out even more than before. Not that you weren't hot before but now, wow," Jasper said. I smiled at him as I pulled on a pair of purple underwear and put on the matching bra.

"Bells, are you trying to get me killed? Emmett is waiting for you and you're undressing in front of me?" Jasper said.

"No, I would never let Em kill you, Jazzy, I like you around far too much for that," I said back then I pulled on a hoodie and some jeans.

"You can leave those off, you know, I won't complain," Jasper said.

"I know, but like you said, Em is waiting." Then I kissed Jasper, patted his butt, and went to find my brother.

At the mall we bought out almost every store there, I think. Emmett found some many things he wanted to get for Rose, Jazzy, Edward, me, and Ali. '_Although, I would have not bought Ali anything, stupid whorish elf.'_

I found a lot of nice things for all my friends and for Em too, oh, and don't forget mom, dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Hale. I even found some really banging clothes for me. '_I love it when Em brings me shopping, he feels like he needs to make up for the lack of mom and dad time we have with new and large credit card bills and I agree, it's great therapy.'_

Then Emmett headed for the only store that we hadn't been in, the jewelry store. '_Cool, a new necklace to go with my new boots.'_

"Why this store, Em? Can I get Jazzy a new watch from here for Christmas?"

"Sure Bella, you can buy anything you want, on dad, but I need your help first. I'm going to ask Rosalie to marry me on Christmas Eve and I need you to help me pick out a ring perfect for her," Emmett said. All the color drained out of his face like he was getting sick or something.

"What wrong Em? Did she tell you you had to?" I asked.

"No, I want this and she doesn't even know, so don't tell, alright?" Emmett said.

"I won't, I promise," I said back and then we started looking at the rings.

.

"I found the perfect one Em, come here." As soon as he laid eyes on it, he knew it was the one.

"It's called the "Pink Opulence." It's an 18 k gold rose cut in platinum. As you can see, the diamond is a purplish-pink in color. It's .39 carats with a 4.4 x 3.5 x 2.7 cut. What size would you need sir?" the salesman asked.

"Bells, let him measure your finger. Then we'll need a half size bigger," Emmett said. "Can I have the inside engraved?"

"Yes sir, what would you like to have it say?" the salesman, Jeff, asked.

"For my Rosebud, always, Emmy bear," Emmett said.

"Are you sure that's what you want it to say, Em?" I asked.

"Yelp, she's my Rosebud and I'm her Emmy bear and I'll always love her, what more is there to say?" Em answered me.

I almost cried, I didn't know Emmett thought about things like that. I really love my brother and hope that what I share with Jasper will be like what he and Rosalie have. It's so much better than any love I have ever seen. Even dear old mom and dad.

"Thanks Bella, now what was it that you wanted to get? Some new ear rings and a necklace; a watch for Jazzy? Let's get this diamond bracelet for mom and the one that matches for Rose and Jazz's mom," Em said.

"Sounds great to me," I said as I picked out a watch for Jazz and Edward, and some new things for me as well.

We got home with all thirty five -yeah, I counted thirty five- of our bags. Emmett had to go and pick the ring up next week after they engrave it. We didn't have a lot of time before Rose, Jazzy, Edward, and witch get here, so I ordered some pizza and subs and went to change into my oh so comfy jammies.

Edward and Ali beat Jasper and Rose here and I told Em I would play nice, even if it killed me. '_But Ali has a good payback coming and I'm just the one to give it to her. Okay, so I was making her boyfriend cheat on her with me, but he was mine first. I never meant for it to hurt her but she came at me with all guns ablazin' and now it's my time and I WILL pay her back. Evil Bella unleashed._

"Come in, please. May I take your coats?" '_I can hang Edward's up and burn yours Ali' _I smiled at them with me sweetest smile.

"Thanks Bella," Edward said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Yeah, thanks Bells, for everything," Ali said.

_'WITCH!'_ I thought but didn't say because I loved her brother, he was, by far, my favorite person to spend time with, besides Jasper, Rose, and Em. Okay, maybe even more fun than Em and Rose.

"The pizza will be here soon, I ordered pep and the works and a veggie one for Rose. I ordered some subs too, if you like them better, Ali." '_Which_ _I hope you choke on.'_

"Thanks, love, pizza will be great, and I'm starving," Edward said.

Ali just rolled her eyes and went to find Emmett in the living room. We had gotten our tree but hadn't put anything on it yet so, maybe, we could do that tonight too, I told Em before anyone had gotten here.

"Nice tree, Em, when are you going to put the decorations on it?" Ali asked.

"Tonight after the game, we're thinking that you all could help. Then we could exchange names for our "fun gift" gift exchange," Em said.

"You need any help with the sodas, love?" Edward asked.

"Sure, thanks, I have something I want to tell you anyway, so we can talk in there,"I told him. As we were walking to the kitchen, he grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

"Bella, I know that you were going to make up with Jasper, so if that's what you have to tell, please don't. As long as I don't hear you say it, I still have hope," Edward said. My heart went out to him, I do like him but my heart only beats for one man and that man is Jasper Hale.

"Edward, I want you in my life and I don't want to hurt you, but-" Edward stopped me there by pressing his lips to mine and kissing me like he has never kissed me before. I was out of breath and my heart was beating loud and out of sync.

It wasn't beating like that because Edward was getting to me or that I had changed my mind, it was that the only thing I could think of was how hurt Jasper would be if he saw Edward kissing me like that and it made my heart beat like crazy to think that I could ever hurt Jasper like that.

I pushed Edward back to catch my breath and to tell him that Jasper and I had made up. Sure, we weren't back _together_ together yet but will be, soon.

"Edward, I can't, Jasper and I talked last night and we put the past in the past and we're going to move forward. Like I started to say, I want you in my life and I love spending time with you but I think we're better off as friends because even if Jasper and I don't work out, we're still better just as friends," I told Edward.

"Bella, you can't tell me that we don't have any chemistry, if you and Jasper don't work out, please give me a chance," Edward said.

He was right, we do have chemistry and it was all about sex, that is what my body screamed when he touches me, but what I have with Jasper is about much more and is way deeper.

"Edward, that wouldn't be fair to you, and I would never ask that of you or anyone,"I said.

"But, Bella, I'm telling you that I'm going to wait for you, always," Edward said.

"How sweet, Bella and her two hot guys with their declaration of their undying for her and her alone," Ali said.

"Shut the hell up Alice, or you can find another way home," Edward said to her.

I just wanted to hit her in the mouth, jaw, eye, whatever, anywhere would have worked. '_No, Bella, no blood, be the bigger person .Walk away, walk away.' _I walked up to about an inch of her face and I blow out a breath that I was holding and then I walked away.

"Bella, is everything alright?" Rose asked. I didn't even hear her and Jasper come in.

"Yea, its fine, I'm glad you're here," I said to Rose as I walked over and hugged her. "Edward, we can talk more later," I said then we all followed Rose into the living room where the pizza was, which also got here without me knowing it.

After the hockey game and the Blue Jackets winning to the Gators, we all started decorating the tree. Ali kept flirting with Jasper and Emmett, which not only made me mad, it made Rose very mad and Edward too.

"I don't know how you and Ali came from the same parents, Edward," Rose said and I smiled at her because I was thinking that same thing. Jasper and I had not hugged or kissed all night because of Edward and Ali, but we held hands under the blanket during the game.

After all the lights were on the tree along with all our silver and red ribbons went on, the rest of the homemade things that Em and I had made growing up went on and lastly, the popcorn chain that we all helped make together.

"It's beautiful, now let put our names in the basket and draw to see who we buy "fun gifts" for," Emmett said. So we each put our names in and each drew a name from the basket.

Emmett got Edward, Jasper got Emmett, Ali got Jasper, I got Ali, Edward picked me, and Rose picked last and got herself. Emmett and Rose ending up changing names. '_Now here's my chance to get even with that, girl! Ali, beware, evil Bella is on the loose and she's out for your blood.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. This is part one because it was getting to long so I had to break it into 2 chapters. Please review, it inspires me, believe it or not. I had gotten three when I checked my email today and I wasn't going to work on this today but then I wanted to and I wrote over 3000 words.

Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212, I keep her busy with chapters to review. I don't own anything Twilight related.


	17. Christmas with the Swan's part 2

**Here's Chapter 17!!!**

Chapter 17: Christmas with the Swan's (Part 2)

(Jasper POV)

I woke up with Bella looking at me like she wanted to eat me.

"What are you smiling at angel?" I asked.

"You," she says then touched me on my face and jaw line, my skin was set on fire by just the feel of her skin. I wanted to make love to my angel so badly at this point but I had to be patient.

When this happens, it will, but we need to take things slow so that we don't mess anything up this time.

We climbed out of her bed to brush our teeth so that I could kiss her and she could kiss me. Bells was smiling at me and I asked her, "Don't you have better things to look or smile at?"

"Nope, and I've missed this so I'll smile at you all day in my bed if I want to, got it?" Bella said. I've had it and if my stomach wouldn't have told on me, I would've held her all day in bed, works for me.

So I asked her out to breakfast with me like a date, kinda. We went to brush our teeth and Bells was still doing something in the bathroom so I ran and grabbed a rose that I had bought for her last night before she even spoke to me.

I was going to try and speak to her. So I went to hide in the closet because I knew she would need to get dressed if we went anywhere. I waited for what seemed like forever before Bells opened the door.

My heart fell, she looked upset, like she had been crying. I dropped the rose, grabbed Bella, and hugged her like I was never going to let her go, and I wasn't going to as long as she wanted me, I would always want her.

"What's wrong angel? Why are you so upset?" I asked.

"I thought you changed your mind and left. I thought that you....that you didn't even want to be my friend, Jasper," Bella said. '_How could she think this? She's all that I have ever wanted since I was, like, five.'_

Then Bella started to kiss me and I knew that I was in too deep now and that I didn't want to stop but we needed to. Then Emmett saved me, you could say. I wanted more of Bella but we need to keep things slow so I don't mess them up again already.

**Knock, knock**

"Bells, open the door, I need to talk to you. Jasper, if you have your hands on my sister, I'm going to hit you!" Emmett said laughing. '_Crap, he could kill me with just one hit.'_

They talked and I went into the bathroom to wash my face and comb my hair, besides, the look Em gave me said, 'move it now,' and I wasn't going to wait around for him to tell me twice, since he was being so cool about me and Bells.

After he left and Bells came to get me, she started to take off all her clothes and I saw that she had been hitting the gym hard in our time apart and I loved it, not that I didn't think she looked great before.

Then she put on a purple bra and underwear set, God, she's trying to get me killed. She kept bending over in front of me and then looking back and smiling. I almost lost it there and would've needed a shower before I left for anywhere.

"Bells, are you trying to get me killed? Emmett's waiting for you and you're undressing in front of me?" I said.

"No, I would never let Em kill you, Jazzy, I like you around far too much for that," Bella said back, then she pulled on a hoodie and some jeans.

"You can leave those off, you know, I won't complain,"I said.

"I know, but like you said, Em is waiting," she added then she kissed me and went off to find Emmett.

My stomach growled again and I knew that breakfast with Bells today was out. I knew that Emmett and Bells would be at the mall all day till right before our hockey party.

So I did the next best thing and went to Emmett's room and asked my sister to breakfast. We could spend the day together and maybe do some shopping ourselves.

After we ate and bought Rose a new outfit and new boots for tonight, we went into the new resale book store in town and I found this perfect gift for Bella. It was a first addition, signed by Shakespeare himself, copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"You know, she'll be forever yours after you give that to her right?" Rose said.

"All I can do is hope." I answered her back. I had a great time just chilling with my sister and I was happier than I had been in months.

It was getting late and Rose had take her shower. She changed at least five times before she came out with the one she started with on and was ready to go.

Did she wear what we bought today? No, just the boots and she bought Bells a pair so that they could match. I hoped to see Bella in them and the underwear set she put on earlier today and that's it, someday. A smile played across my face.

When we got there, things sounded off in the kitchen so Rose went to save Bella from Ali. Not that Bella couldn't save herself, Ali should be the scared one, but Rose loved Bella like a sister and always had her back.

Rose had a few words and then everyone came into the living room, where Em and I had just set the pizza down. We watched the hockey game and Bells and I held hands under the blanket so no one could see or be hurt.

Another reason I loved her so much was that she thinks about others feeling most of the time. It was a great game and the Blue Jackets were going to pre-season playoffs. I'm going to order tickets for Em and I to go to the game.

Bells and Rose, with Edward's help, pulled out all the Christmas decorations and we got to work. Then we traded names and Edward got Bella, but I wasn't worried because I had the perfect gift and he won't. Crap, Ali got me. I hope she doesn't give me herself, I don't want it or her.

It was almost two in the morning and Edward and Ali decided to stay so I showed Edward where the spare bed room was, close to Bella's room, and I showed Ali the one farthest away from Bells, because I was staying in there tonight. '_Doing the happy dance, doing the happy dance.'_

"You know Jasper, you can always stay in here with me, right? I could show you a fun time, you know," Ali said. I rolled my eyes at her and went to walk away but she grabbed my arm and threw herself at me.

"Ali, don't!" I said, but that didn't stop her, she had her mouth over mine and was kissing me roughly. I almost gagged. I didn't want this, I didn't want her.

"Before you got here tonight, Jasper, your darling little Bella was kissing Edward like this, but she didn't pull away, like you are." '_This has to be a lie, I know Bella and she wouldn't do that, not to me.'_

"Ali, you're lying, Bells wouldn't kiss Edward like the way you are trying to kiss me. One, she's not desperate and two, I know that she wants me; she has all but told me so," I said.

"You don't have to believe me, Jasper, go and ask her if Edward and her didn't kiss tonight before you got here. Now, let me show you what you've been missing," Ali said.

Then she dropped the dress she was wearing to the floor and had nothing on under it. "Don't you think I look good, Jasper?" Ali asked. '_She did look hot and I didn't want to hurt her more than I already had, but I still didn't want to touch her.'_

"Ali you know that you're beautiful but I'm still not staying with you tonight or any night, goodnight now," I told her then I went to leave again and she was on me like white on rice. Ali started to kiss the back of my neck.

I'm a guy and even if you don't want someone, when they're nude and on you, kissing your neck, things that you don't want to come up. "I feel that you like what I'm doing Jazz, why resist?" Ali whispered in my ear.

"Because, Ali, if there was no one, I might use you for sex and believe me that's what it would be, but I have someone and you don't hold a candle to her." Then I pushed her off me and left her standing there with a hateful look on her face.

"Bells, I need to take a shower, please, I have a lot of unwanted-ness all over me. You might want to burn those clothes also," I said with a laugh. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked Bella.

"Sure Jasper, you can ask me anything," she answered back.

"Did Edward and you share a hot kiss in the kitchen before Rose and I got here?" I asked.

I knew, even before she answered, that they had, because Bells bit her lip and started to get flush. "Bella, why? I thought that we were making things right between us," I said.

"Jasper, are you going to give me a chance to talk or not?" Bells said. I nodded, afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would say something that I could never take back.

"Okay, yes, Edward and I shared, what you might call, a hot kiss, before you got here. I was telling him that he and I could be just friend's, best friends, and he kissed me. It was full of love and passion and it took my breath away and my heart beat out of sync, but-" I couldn't let her finish, my heart was breaking.

"Jasper, you need to listen to me now," Bella said with force. "When Edward kissed me like that, all I could think about was you. How you would feel if you saw him kiss me like that. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. My heart was crazy hurt, thinking about you hurting like that. Jazzy, there's only one man my heart beats for and that man is you," Bella said as she came closer to me to hug me. "You smell like Ali, Jasper!" Bells added.

I was feeling angrier as the seconds went by; Ali was trying to start a fight with Bells and I and it almost worked. Then she was all over me and knew that Bella would know. I was really starting to hate this girl.

"Jasper, Edward and I talked; he asked me if we had chemistry and I told him the truth. Sure, I felt something for him and when he touched me it was very sexual but when you touch me, it's about something much deeper."

Not only when you touch me, I want you, all of you, I need you, you don't just touch my body, you touch my soul," Bella said. I felt about this tall, how could I even think she would do something like that? Stupid Ali!

"I'm sorry Bells, can I get that shower, like you said, I stink and I need to wash it off," I said.

"Would you like some help washing her attempt to get you back off?" Bells said with an evil grin across her face.

"Bella, are you coming on to me?" I said with the same evil smile on my face.

"Maybe," she said as she raised her eyebrows and started to strip off her clothes.

I ran into the bathroom, started the shower, and dropped all my clothes to the floor and turned around to see Bella staring at me smiling. "What?" I asked.

"It's you that I am smiling at, you know? You're so gorgeous and you're mine, right?" Bella asked.

"You don't even have to ask that, angel, I'm forever yours," I told her.

We climbed into the shower, washed each other's bodies and hair, and shared a few kisses here and there. I had to refrain from taking her in my arms and making love to her. I'm thinking that Christmas or New Year Eve would be a good time to consummate our new, old relationship.

I carried her to her bed and placed kisses all the way down her body before I let her put her clothes on. I hated to do that but if she slept next to me naked, I know I wouldn't be able to wait. '_This is the girl that someday I want to ask to marry me,_' I thought as Bells grabbed me and kissed me hard before we both got dressed.

We didn't even turn the TV on, we just held on to each other and fell into a peaceful sleep.

(Bella POV)

Christmas Eve was finally here and it's the night of the Christmas party at our house. Rose, Jazzy, and Edward are all going to be here early so we can exchange gifts before everyone else gets here.

No, I didn't forget Ali, I just chose not to say her name. Whore! '_It's Christmas, Bella, try and play nice, at least for Edward's sake.'_

Jasper and I've been back together for almost two full weeks and Edward and I have become even better friends than we had been all along.

I almost couldn't wait for the gifts to be exchanged! I didn't forget all the crap that Ali has done to me or said about me! Tonight will be mine!

I had gotten her a few things but one was a corncob remover so she could remove the corncob from her butt. Second, I got her a butt plug so that all her anal-ness didn't leak out after she removed the corncob.

I tried to be a little nice and got her a matching outfit that Rose and I both had bought, okay, evil Bella was there and I got it two sizes to small and we have to wear it to school the last day of the semester for our talent show.

Condoms were also included because we all know that she sleeps around, Mike made sure that everyone knew he hit that. Gross! Let's not forget Travis and Tyler, she made her rounds with both the football and swim teams.

I think she's working on the basketball and the wrestling teams now. Mom and dad called a while ago to wish us a 'Merry Christmas' and to say that they'll bring home the rest of our gifts that they didn't get delivered in time.

They're in sunny Florida, well, we're home in grand old Forks. That's alright; Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Edward are all the family I need. Mr. and Mrs. Hale are stopping by later on their way to the Cullen's house.

_'Another drunken feast, I'm sure. I have to say, all of us kids are turning out quite alright, considering we raised each other.'_

The chef had all the food catered and the DJ was here and ready to party. Rose was wearing a white dress trimmed in red and silver, I can't wait to see her face when Emmett proposes to her.

My dress was light purple trimmed in dark blue, with my black boots of course. Who knows what the slut will wear. But the boys all have tuxes to wear with red ties and cummerbunds.

Jasper's going to look so hot! He'll give in tonight if I have to take him myself. I have tried very thing short of forcing myself on him and tonight, I'm not above that. I need him and I shall have him.

Everyone from our little group was here and Ali had brought a date with her. Edward was going to leave and pick his up and then come back after we do our gift thing.

I was happy that Edward had asked Kassie out. I like her and I think that she might help Edward in getting over me. Ali, she brought Evan and he's an even bigger hoe than she is.

Emmett wanted to give Edward his first, he had gotten Edward some new pads for football and a box of tissues for when they lose all the games next year when Emmett is off at school.

Then Rose gave him his real gift and it was a gift card for a full detailing for Edward's Volvo. Jasper went next, he gave Em his gift and it was a set of earplugs and a crying towel.

"This is so you won't have to hear me and her sister making love all night long and the towel is to cry on when you find out we did." '_Jasper is being very brave giving Em something like that.' _Then Jasper gave him the real gift and it was the tickets for the Blue Jackets pre-season game.

"Thanks Bro, you and I can go," Em said to Jasper.

Edward wanted to go next. He had my name and had gotten me a charm bracelet with a few charms already on it. There was a flower for the time at the meadow and a silver heart and music note because we both love music and the last one was a silver bird with its wings spread.

"Thanks you so much, Edward, I love it. I understand the flower and the music note, but what was your thought behind the other two charms?" I asked.

"The bird, Bella, is for freedom so you can soar and the heart, if you flip it over, has a you on it and its because you'll always be in my heart," Edward said.

Jasper just sat there and looked at him as did everyone else. I got up, hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Bella, I couldn't get you a gag gift because you're worth more than a joke to me. You're my best friend and I can live with that," Edward whispered into my ear and kissed my forehead.

Ali went next and she had Jasper's name. I couldn't wait to see what she had gotten him.

"First, Jazzy, I got you a coupon book good for sex of any kind with me whenever you want it. Second, I got you this paddle because you've been a bad boy and you need a spanking. Third, I got you this," Ali said as she walked over and kissed Jasper hard in front of everyone, even Evan.

_'Someone better hold me back! I'm out for blood! Ali's blood and I'm going to drink her dry. Stupid whore!'_

"Cool Ali, maybe he can join you and I later, I love threesomes," Evan said.

"I don't think so," I said and pushed Ali back. "Your turn Ali, are you ready for your gifts?" '_Why didn't I get that gun with silver bullets or the wooden stake?'_

"I have a bag full of goodies for you, my dear friend," I said. I started to pull them all out and Ali rolled her eyes. She better knock it off if she was smart, or Evan won't be getting any from her because she will be making a trip to the hospital.

I gave her the corncob remover first and told her that she could remove it from her butt but not to worry, I had something to fill it so the crap did keep coming out. She hated it but we all laughed, even Evan.

Next, I gave her the box of condoms and Evan said that that was great because he didn't have any left. She still didn't like my gifts, can you believe that?

Ali did love the outfit, even though it was two sizes too small. I saved the best for last, it was a box of cream for craps and a pregnancy test. Edward almost fell out of his chair laughing and Evan asked if she was really knocked up! Very funny stuff.

I didn't bother to get her a real gift, I didn't even like her all that much. Emmett went last, I got up to light the candles and he bent down on one knee in front of Rosalie and took her right hand in his and kissed it..

Everyone knew by now what was happening and Rose was crying but stood there still smiling at the same time.

"Rosalie Hale, you are my life, you are my everything, and I love you. Will you do me the honor of giving me your hand in marriage and become my wife? Rose, I love you, will you marry me?"

Then he opened the box and Rose started crying harder. I felt the tears in my eyes and even hoe bag Ali had them in her eyes.

"Yes, Emmett, I love you with every breath that's in me and I would never want anyone else," Rose said then they kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, Sorry I didn't get to the party yet, next chapter, plus Bella isn't done with Ali just yet.

Please review. Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212 also. Sorry the chapters are kinda long they get away from me and I have to keep myself in check so they are too long. It just keeps running in my head and I keep typing. Thanks again, Zandie


	18. Chirstmas night rules

Warning: slight drug talk ahead, nothing too much.

Chapter 18: Christmas night rules

(Bella POV)

We all watched as Emmett asked Rose to be his wife. Jasper grabbed my hands and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

It's hard to believe that Em and Rose have been together for over four years and now they're getting married and going off to college. I kinda felt a little sad that my only true family would be leaving and I would be stuck here for another year.

At least I would have Jasper and Edward here so I won't be all alone. I also made up my mind and tonight Jasper was going to give in no matter what. Then I smiled to myself.

"What are you smiling at, Bells?" Jasper asked. I reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. I heard Ali's breath catch and then I turned to see the look on Edward's face.

My heart hurt for him, but Jasper was my guy and he would be as long as he wants me. I smiled at Edward and he smiled back, it was a weak, small smile but he was trying.

It was close to time for everyone else to show up at our house for Emmett's party. I had the finishing touches on my plan for Ali and she's not going to be happy, but I will.

I had to tell Edward about my plan so he didn't hate me too badly for what I was about to do to his sister. I understood and that's why he's my new best friend, now that Jasper and I are a couple, no, we are _the_ couple.

The music was blaring and I danced with a lot of different people. I saved all my slow dances for two guys. My Jasper and I saved one for Edward, he's important to me after all. Edward gave me space and the courage to be who I am and to go after what I want.

Sure, he was hoping that it would turn out to be him, but he understood it and didn't judge me for it. Emmett had shared with everyone that he and Rosalie were getting married and I heard a lot of disappointed girls swear and saw them pout a little too.

I rolled my eyes and went to get a drink.. I just love strawberry punch. It was eight and the "doctor" was going to be here soon. I was dancing around with hope that it all worked in my favor and that Ali would be put in her place once and for all.

The door bell rang and I asked Jasper to go and answer it. "Hello, I'm Dr. Bryan B. Walters, is Alice Cullen here?"

Jasper nodded and asked the "doctor" to come in. I waved for him to come over to me and pointed him to the DJ and his mic.

"Hello, everyone, may I have your attention, please? Thank you, Alice Cullen has asked me to come here tonight and give her the results to her pregnancy and VD test here tonight and she said that she was happy to share with all her friends this good news," Dr. Walters said.

I looked over at Ali as the color drained from her face.. I loved having money sometimes, and this is her doctor, so it made it all sweeter. I smiled and winked at Jasper as the doctor went on to bring Ali to her knees.

I know that this is a such mean girl thing to do but I have had enough. "The results of the VD test are all negative, so cognates on that matter, Alice. Now let's move on to the next matter at hand, Alice, you are going to be a mother in about 8 months," the doctor added.

_'Hey, wait, they were both supposed to be negative.' _I thought._ 'Why is he doing this? I would never have him say something like that.'_

"Bella, didn't you say that he would say that everything was negative so that Ali wouldn't be totally crushed?" Edward said.

"I paid him to mess with her, not out her, I'm so sorry," I told Edward.

Jasper was pissed at me too, what did I do?

"Jasper, wait come here, I didn't do all that," I called after him but it did no good.

(Ali POV)

Tonight is going to be great. I'll take both of them from that two-bit piece of trash.. Edward will hate her for what she's going to do to me and Jasper will be mad and he'll come to me to comfort me.

Dr. Walters called me yesterday and told me that he had taken money from some girl to embarrass me at a party.

He was going to come in and say that he was there to bring me the birth control pills I had left in his office. I told him that I would tell my father if he didn't do exactly what I said and tell everyone what I said for him to say.

I am going to cut Bella B*tch off at the knees. I also got a couple pills from him so that I could drug Jasper and get him to sleep with me.

I got dressed in my best blue bra and underwear set and was thinking about how it would feel later when Jasper was taking them off me.

Edward and I got ready and went to Emmett's house for the party. Em asked whore number 2 to marry him. _'Don't worry, Ali, you can score with him before he trough's away his life and marries Barbie.'_

"Ali, are you going to be alright tonight? You know that Bella and Jasper are back together," Edward said.

"I know Eddy, that's just temporary," I said back.

The party started and Slut-ella was dancing around like she owned the place and was untouchable. I've got her number. I laughed when I saw the doctor come in and I gave him the you-better-not-blow-it look or my daddy would take care of him.

I saw her look at Edward and then to Jasper and then at me and I acted like I was all upset. Then it happened, he dropped the final blow to me and on her. He told everyone I was having a baby.

Edward grabbed Bells arm and pulled her aside and yelled at her, then Jasper was there and he was even more pissed than I thought he would be. They both walked away from princess Bella, and came over to help me.

_'Score two for Ali, zero for Bella.' _I dropped the pills into Jasper's drink and hung on him and made myself cry like a baby. He took me up to "his" room here and the pills were starting to hit him.

I helped him onto the bed and out of his shirt. "Ali, this isn't right, you know that I love Bella," Jasper said.

"I am Bella, Jasper and I want you to make things right and make love to me now," I said to him.

He smiled at me and said, "It is long overdue, my angel." My angel, my butt! Then I started to pull off my clothes and the rest of his and we started kissing.

_'God, is this how he kisses her? I was really missing out with him. I can't wait to have him be part of me.'_

"Jasper, nows that time, make love to me," I said and he started kissing down my neck and over my collarbone. I was about to die, this was really happening. He was going to be mine.

Then he touched my leg and brought it up and I felt him, he was inside of me and I was in heaven.

(Bella POV)

How could things go so wrong? I didn't pay him to say all that. Now Jasper took Ali up stairs to lay down and Edward was mad and wouldn't talk to me.

"Bella, why would you do that?" It was Edward.

"Please, Edward, I didn't, you have to believe me." He smiled at me and put his arm around me.

"Bella, I have thought about it and I believe you. You have never lied to me and have always told me the truth no matter if it hurt or not, so why would you start now?" Edward said.

"Thank you Edward, I needed to hear that, Jasper hates me,"I said.

"No, love, he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't understand what Ali has done and why you had to do something to get even with her. Ali's my sister, love, and I know what she's like. She's out for Jasper and that's what she will have," Edward said.

I looked up at him and he offered me his hand and I took it. He walked me up the stairs and said, "I hope we aren't too late, love," Edward said.

"Too late for what?" I asked as he brushed the tears off my face.

We stopped outside of Jasper's room, which he only used when we, or should I say I, was mad at him. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him and he opened the door.

I was glad Edward has holding me because what we saw made my knees weak and I would have fallen to the floor.

"I love you so much, I'm glad that we're making love again, angel," Jasper said to her to Ali. He called ME angel. My heart was breaking and Edward pushed me out the door and carried me to my room, I think I was out of it.

Between sobs I asked Edward, "How could he do that to me? He said he loved me and that I was forever his and then he's with her and calls her angel?! That's his name for me!" I started to sob even harder.

"It's going to be alright, Bella," Edward said as he brushed the hair out of my face and wiped the tears from me face.

"Sleep Bella, sleep," Edward whispered to me. I didn't want to sleep I want to be wanted, I wanted to be loved.

"Edward, will you please kiss me?" I asked. He bends down and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep love, if you want what you're asking for when you wake up I'll be more than happy to do whatever it is that you need or want from me but nows not the time Bella. I am in love with you and I love you too much to take advantage of you," Edward said as I drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please review. Sorry so short, I will make the next chapter longer (smile) I promise.

I don't own Twilight or any of the people in it. SM owns it all.


	19. The forgiven ?

Recap-

"_Sleep love, if you want what you're asking for when you wake up I'll be more than happy to do whatever it is that you need or want from me but nows not the time Bella. I am in love with you and I love you too much to take advantage of you," Edward said as I drifted off to sleep._

Chapter 19: The forgiven?

(Jasper POV)

I woke up happy today, I don't remember much from last night. I remember being mad at Bells, but then she came to me and I think we talked; I know we made love. I love her more than anything else in this life.

I rolled over and what I saw almost knocked me on my butt. I looked down to kiss my angel on the head and saw Ali lying in bed next to me. I lifted the covers and she didn't have any clothes on except for my boxers.

My eyes went to myself and I had nothing on at all. The bile in my stomach rose up and I had to get out of bed and run to my bathroom so that I didn't vomit all over Ali. What had I done? Why would I sleep with her, when my whole world is Bella?

"Jasper, honey everything alright?" Ali called. Why is she calling me honey? We aren't together and we never will be. I have to get a hot shower to wash away what must have happened last night.

"Jasper, I'll be joining you so save me some warm water!" Ali called. I could hear the smile in her voice. Hell, what am I going to do? Does Bells know about this? I hope to God she doesn't.

I'm sure Ali will rub it in her face so I have to get to her first and do as much damage control as I can. I had locked the door so Ali was mad when she couldn't get in. I have to tell her now that whatever happened last night was a mistake and it'll never happen again.

I was still cloudy as to what that was, I was kissing Bells and she asked me to make love to her, and I would do anything Bells asked of me, especially that. I always felt so close to her when we're together.

I went back into the my room, grabbed some clothes, and threw them on as Ali sat there and watched my every move. What was the point in hiding to get dressed when she and I had sex last night? I could see that much.

"Ali, we need to talk," I said and I sat down next to her on my bed. "All I remember last night is that your doctor came and said some things that aren't true and Bells hired him to be here. Then I was pissed at her and went to help you."

You handed me a glass of punch and then I wasn't mad at Bella anymore; Bells and I were here in my room making love. I told her I loved her and I don't remember anything else after that, all that's kinda in a blur also," I told Ali.

"Jasper, it wasn't her you were with it was me, you told me you loved me and we made love," Ali said.

"No ALI! We had sex, I love Bella!" I shouted.

"Believe what you like, but you came with me to your room and you kissed me like you have never kissed me before," Ali said.

"That's because I thought I was with Bells, Ali, I don't love you and I'm sorry for last night, it should have never happened. It was the second biggest mistake I have ever made! The first being me letting Bella walk out of my life in the first place," I said. I was getting angrier as the minutes past by.

"Jasper, it's too late," Ali said with a smug smile on her face. "I win! Bella loses!" she added. "Too bad my brother has to be the one to pick up her broken heart and place it back together, I was hoping he would walk away from her as well as you. If you haven't guessed by now, they walked in on us last night and I smiled at them because you were saying how much you loved me and called me angel. Isn't that your pet name for Whore-a ? Why, yes it is, and she heard every dirty word of it and thought you meant me, check and mate," Ali said. Then she laughed as she was pulling on her own clothes. "Later Jasper, you'll be crawling back to me after that trash in there dumps your butt for Edward!" Ali said as she left my room.

I could've killed her right there! She did all this for revenge on Bella. I bet she even had the doctor say all those things knowing I would get mad about it and comfort her. How could I have ever had any feelings for her at all? She's a major piece of work.

Bella had to understand, she has to forgive me. Edward better not be with her, I'll kick him in the head! I hope I see Rosalie so I can tell her what Ali has done. Rose will beat her up. As she should!

I reached Bella's door and thought whether or not I should knock or just walk in. I just turned the knob and walked in to see Bella in Edward's arms a sleep. I saw red, why is it that every time I mess up he has to be here for her?

Edward had his head on Bella's and was fast asleep too. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me. "I hope your happy, Jasper; she cried most of the night and fell asleep only a couple hours ago," Edward said softly so he didn't wake my Bella up.

"Hey man, I don't know what happened, I was dancing with Bells and then the doctor, then I went to talk to Ali because the prank Bella pulled went too far. The next thing I know, I'm in my bed with Bells and she asked me to make love to her and I was kissing her and she, me.

"Then I wake up with a headache, like I had been drinking, and Ali was in my bed wearing my boxer shorts and that's all," I said.

"Man, you slept with my sister last night and Bella and I came to check on her and you, and you were doing it and telling her how much you loved her. Bella didn't have that doctor say all that, Ali did, I'm sure of it," Edward said.

"But you believed my lying little sister and now I think you may have lost Bella. She asked me to stay with her last night," Edward added.. '_I should tell Jasper she asked me to make love to her but that's none of his business. Besides, she was crazy hurt last night when she asked.'_

"Edward, I didn't do it on propose, I love Bella and only want her," I said a little too loud and Bella flinched in her sleep and curled closer to Edward with her arm around him and her head now on his chest.

The ache in my chest was so great at this point I wanted to hit something or someone, if only he wasn't holding my Bella. No, Edward's your friend and he isn't having sex with her, he's being a good friend to her, something I wasn't last night.

"Can I ask you one thing, Edward? Did she see Ali and I or just hear me tell her, which I thought was my angel Bells that I loved her?" I asked. Edward didn't have to answer the look on his face spoke a thousand words, none of which was good.

"Can I fix this?" I asked him.

"I don't know Jazz, she was even more hurt than the night of the last party Emmett had thrown. I've never seen her hurt so badly before," Edward said.

I felt about two inches tall, my angel was there in someone else's arms and she needed him and wanted him to be there and I pushed her there. Maybe I should hit myself.

I wanted to talk to her, I had to, so I woke her up, even though Edward had asked me not to. "Bells, my angel, wake up, I need to talk to you, come on baby, wake up," I said soft and gentle to her.

She jumped as she saw me and she moved even closer to Edward. "Bells, I need to talk to you about last night and how much of a mistake it was," I said.

I felt worse as the tears welled up in her eyes and she looked beaten down. I had done this to her, well Ali and I, but I was here and I had to man up and admit I was wrong.

Bella looked at me and Edward wiped the tears away and she frowned at me and then to prove a point she reached up and kissed Edward square on the mouth. The dick didn't pull away either, he kissed her back and her hands went into his hair and his on her back and he pulled her closer to him.

I cleared my throat again and they stopped. Bella wiped her mouth, hanged her head down, and then laid it on Edward's shoulder and he just sat there without an expression on his face.

"Edward," was all I could say.

"I know you want me to say I'm sorry but I'm not, Jasper, I love her too and I won't hurt her like you keep doing. If she wants to kiss me then I won't stop her." he said as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

"Stop touching her now, Edward!" I screamed and Bella just hung on him tighter.

"Jasper, if she asks me to stop then I will otherwise. You're doing more harm than good, maybe you should leave now," Edward said.

"I will not leave till I talk to Bells alone. Or she tells me to leave. Bella, I love you, please, look at me," I said.

"Jasper," she said for the first time since I had entered the room. "Jasper, I saw you, you were telling Ali you loved her and calling her your angel, that's my name. How could you sleep with her? Then come in here and yell at Edward for being my friend and say you love me? HOW?!" Bella yelled but her voice cracked.

"Jazzy, I love you but it's too much right now, please leave," she said in a whisper. Then she turned back to Edward and laid her head back down on his chest.

I walked to the door a broken man, how could I be whole when my love had just sent me away. Ali, man, how I really hated her right now. I hated Edward too, he had my life in his arms and she wanted to be there.

I walked back to my room and pulled all the covers off my bed to burn them and crashed down and cried. Why did I have to mess up everything every time it was close to being perfect?

(Bella POV)

Merry Christmas, Bella. Last night started off so wonderful. Jasper was by my side and we all were hanging out and having a good time. Em asked Rose to marry him and I would now have a true sister, 'N_ot that_ _she wasn't already my sister.'_

Then everyone came for the party and Ali was set to get her pay back. Life was good! Then somehow it all just fell apart.

Dr. Walters made all kinds of crap up and Jasper pushed me away and went to her. He chose Ali over me, his girlfriend. Edward was mad at first but he gave me a chance and found out I had nothing to do with everything the doctor said.

Edward chose to stand by me, that says a lot. I'm glad he's my best friend. And he's still here with me after all that has happened.

Last night, Edward and I went to find Jasper and Ali, he had taken her upstairs because she was crying, like that was real.

We found them alright, Jasper, my Jazzy, was making love to Ali and he told her he loved her and he called her angel. That's my name, he has always called me that.

Edward tried to push me back and shield me from the sight of them in bed but I saw it, I saw everything. Ali smiled from ear to ear and she said check, the rest just fell on death ears, my body shut itself down.

If Edward hadn't been there I would've fallen for sure. After Edward carried me to my room he took such great care of broken Bella, again.

I was hurting so badly that I wanted to hurt Jasper and I needed Edward. I asked him to make love to me. He wiped away my tears and kissed my forehead. He told me he loved me and that he would never take advantage of me that way.

He also told me to ask him again in the morning if I still wanted a kiss or anything more, we would talk about it then. I felt bad, he does love me and I wanted to use him. For what? To make Jasper jealous?

No, Edward was too good to do that to and look at what slumming down to Ali's level has gotten me. It got me no boyfriend and me wanting to sleep with Edward. Not that sleeping with him would be bad, but, yeah, right now it would.

I cried myself to sleep in Edward's arms and was woken up about an hour ago by Jasper. He had come to say he is sorry.

I moved closer to Edward without even thinking about it. I was crying yet again and Edward wiped them away, I felt like he was my lifeline and I would die if Edward wasn't here to keep me strong.

I reached up and kissed him, it was wrong, but I needed to show Jasper what it was like to see someone you loved doing something with someone else. Sure, I wasn't having sex with Edward, it was just a kiss but it made its point.

"Edward," was all Jasper said.

"I know you want me to say I'm sorry but I'm not, Jasper, I love her too and I won't hurt her like you keep doing. If she wants to kiss me, then I won't stop her," Edward told him as he pulled me closer to him.

I couldn't believe what Edward just said to Jasper. My heart skipped a beat, I don't know if it was because the look on Jasper's face or that Edward would give up a lifelong friend for me.

Jasper told Edward to stop touching me, that didn't go well either. When it came down to it, I asked Jasper to leave. It took everything in me to do it, but this is what we both needed, space and time or we could never find our ways back to each other and that's what I want more than anything, being together with Jasper.

I laid back down on Edward's chest and took comfort in his arms as he stroked my hair.

"Bella love, I meant what I said to Jasper, all of it," Edward said then he kissed my forehead, then my nose, and lastly my lips.

I didn't stop him, I just kissed him back. "Merry Christmas, love," Edward said before he kissed me again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Please review. I have heard the ones that want Jasper and Bella together and without tipping my hand sometimes good things come to those who wait, but will she wait to be whole again with Jasper or will she let Edward make her a feel better and fall in love with him as he loves her? I'll never tell. Ok I will in time.

Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212. I don't own Twilight or any part of it. SM does.


	20. A bumpy road we walk upon

Recap-

"_Bella love, I meant what I said to Jasper, all of it," Edward said then he kissed my forehead, then my nose, and lastly my lips._

_I didn't stop him, I just kissed him back. "Merry Christmas, love," Edward said before he kissed me again._

Chapter 20: a bumpy road we walk upon

(Bella POV)

After the rough start of today, I was sure that today would suck, but I was wrong. Ali had left and Edward had kissed me a few times after Jasper left and then he told me that he loved me, that he was my friend, and it was my call if that changed to more.

He wasn't going to push me and that's a good thing; one more push and I might fall over the edge and never make back. I hated snow and the ground is covered in it, but I needed space, I needed to run.

That always clears my head more than anything and I'm good at it. Rose and Em was downstairs and the look on their faces told me they knew what had happened.

"Hey, did Edward leave?" I asked.

"Yea Bells, he did, are you all right honey?" Emmett asked as he came over to me and gave me a big Emmett hug.

Rosalie's arms were around me before I knew it and she was crying so of course the tears ran down my face again.

"Bella, I'm going to kick the living daylight out of Ali when I see her later. You can count on that! I don't know where she gets off sleeping with my brother and hurting you. Just wait till I get a hold of Jasper! He's dead!" Rosalie said.

"Jasper's not here?" I asked saddened. He must have gone to find Ali after I asked him to leave. '_Stupid Bella, why did you not just take him into your arms and hold on to him forever. Did you really care that he had slept with Ali? _

_'Yeah, I cared. It hurt more than anything I have ever felt before. It hurt more than my mom and dad not wanting to be with Em and I for Christmas. They really only love each other, Jasper loves me, at least he says he does.'_

My heart is telling me he does and that he hated seeing me with Edward. Oh, then there's Edward. He's so sweet and he's also very good to me. He has never not believed in me or chose someone over me.

Why could I not make my heart love him like that? I do love Edward, I do but I'm just so in love with Jasper; but we can't be together, not right now.

I'm not going to push him away again. We can be friends, I need to be close to him or my heart might never heal.

"Earth to Bella, are you honey?" Emmett was calling me. "Where did you go? You asked about Jasper and then you went elsewhere, at least in your head you did," Em added.

"Sorry, I was just having a fight with my inner self, I can't lose him, I can't," I said.

"Bella, he's up in his room, but I'm not sure you should go and see him just yet. I'm going to rip him a new head first and he may need you to bring ice later," Rose said smiling at me.

"Besides, you're dressed for a run, why don't you go and clear your head. He'll still be here, I'll make sure when you get back, then Emmett and I will leave so you guys can work this out," Rosalie said.

"Thanks, Rose, you know I love you and am glad you'll legally be part of my family, right?" I told her.

"I love you to kid, now go run," Rose told me and out the house I went.

The fresh winter air in my face stung a little, but I needed this, it made me feel stronger. Before I knew it, I was in La push in front of the Black's house. So I went and knocked to tell them Merry Christmas.

Jake and I had been friends our whole lives and he was a good person to talk to, he gets me and he has always said that Jasper and I are destiny, even before what he and I had was really real.

Jake also told me that if I need him, he would always be there so I guess that's why I am here.

I knocked and Jake's girlfriend answered the door. She said hello and pushed it open further for me to come in. '_Did I want to go in, no, I wanted to talk to Jacob alone on the beach.,_

"No, thanks, Merry Christmas to everyone, is Jake here? May I have a moment with him, please?" I said. She nodded and out popped Jake with a big grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas Bells, where's Jazzy and the crew?" Jacob asked.

"Can we take a walk and talk a little please?" I asked as the tears started down my face again. '_Stupid emotions!' _

"Sure Bells, just let me grab a coat and tell mom, alright?" Jake said. A few minutes later we were jogging to First Beach.

We jogged and talked and I cried on his shoulder. 'T_hank God for my good guy friend and his broad shoulders.' _He helped me work through it all. I almost felt like Jazzy and I, maybe, could work this out and be better for it.

I kissed Jacob on the cheek, he hugged me, and we went our separate ways. He, to his place and his family and me, back to mine, with Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I yelled 'thanks' to him one last time and he waved good bye to me.

Home, I stood there for a while, still shaken about what I see every time I close my eyes, but if Jasper is what I want and he is, I have to choose that. I had told Jasper before that he was worth the pain and he still is to me all the pain.

I went inside and Rose and Emmett were sitting by the Christmas tree and Jasper was sitting on the couch with an ice pack on his face. '_Oh my God, Rose did it, she hit him because of me. Note to self, never cross Rosalie Hale-almost-Swan.'_

"Hey Emmett, it's time to go to my house dinner with the rentals and the Cullen's," Rose said then she shot me a look. I mouthed, "It's okay, I'll be alright, Jazz and I need to work this out alone, and if I see Ali right now it would be bad."

"Hey Bells, follow me into the kitchen real fast before we leave, please?" Emmett said. Rose walked over, hugged me, and then slapped Jasper on the back of his head. He didn't say a word, he just sat there.

"Bella, Edward called your cell when you were gone and he said that he talked to Ali and he left her no choice but to tell the truth. I'm not sure what that meant and I didn't care.

"He said that he was right, Ali paid the doctor off to make you look bad. Also that she had gotten a pill from the doctor, one of the date ra-," I stopped him there. "She did all this and Jasper didn't know it wasn't me he was with?" I asked.

"That's what Edward said and he also said that he told their parents and that Ali is in some real trouble for all that she has done," Emmett added.

"Thanks," I said, then I hugged my best and most favorite brother. Well, he's my only brother, hell, he's my only parent.

"Welcome Bella, now go talk to him and Rose didn't hit him, he has been crying and his eyes were swollen from it. He hates what happened, honey, he loves you," Emmett said, then he kissed my forehead and he and Rose left for the Hale's house.

"Jasper, can we talk? I'm sorry for this morning and asking you to leave," I said.

"Is that all your sorry for Bella?" Jasper asked. '_What he is asking me if I'm sorry for more. I didn't have sex with anyone last night, Edward said no but that is beside the point'_

I was about to go off and he looked up at me and smiled. "Bells, you don't even know how I felt when I woke up today and it wasn't you in my bed. Last night is so clouded to me but I think I remember you asking me to make love to you and then it wasn't you.

"Emmett told me that we could fix this, fix us, please tell me that it's not too late?" Jasper begged.

"Em didn't tell you what Edward said when he called?" I said.

"No, I didn't even know he called, I thought you were with him," Jasper said.

"No, I went for a run and I ended up at Jacob's house. He and I talked and he told me that I shouldn't throw away the best future for me, I shouldn't walk away from what it is that makes me, me.

"Jasper, when Edward called, he told Em that Ali set me up to take the fall, that she paid the doctor off, and that she drugged you so you would think it was me and have sex with her," I said.

"SHE DID WHAT?! SHE DRUGGED ME?! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Jasper yelled.

"My dad is out of town remember? And the rest aren't going to do anything, her word against yours. Edward has taken care of her and her parents are going to send her to boarding school for girls," I said.

"Now Jasper, you know I love you and it's Christmas right? Well, what I have for you will have to wait because, we can't do that right now, I don't know when either but I would like to kiss you, if you have brushed your teeth," I said laughing.

"Bells, my angel, I love you too but I can't kiss you just yet and I have brushed my teeth," he said, smiling, but all I heard was 'he can't kiss me', which I heard as 'he didn't want to kiss me'.

I sat down on the chair that I had been leaning on, all my happiness was leaving me and fast.

"Bella," Jasper said as he took my hand into his and kissed my fingers. "Bella, stop that, I know how your mind works, you're my Bella and I love you more than my own life.

I can't kiss you yet because I have to say how sorry I am for ever doubting you, for being such a dick and pushing you into Edward's arms. I don't care that you kissed him or anything else that you two may have done, it's over and we start new today. Do you forgive me, angel?" Jasper asked.

The he reached behind him and handed me a gift. "Jasper," I whispered. "Stand up, we start new and there'll be no more apologies for the past, as of now we are brand new."

I wanted to feel his lips on mine so badly, I could taste him in the air. I looked down and he was holding a gift for me. I took it and unwrapped it. It was a original signed copy of Romeo and Juliet. I jumped on him and hugged him so tight.

"Thank you, Jasper, I wish I could give you your gift but it'll have to wait, I'm sorry," I said. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Maybe," he said as he smiled and pressed his mouth to mine, it was the best kiss we had ever shared.

"Perfect," I said.

"Perfect," he agreed, but I think we were talking about two different things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading I am working on the next chapter already. Hope you think was a good make up chapter, well just wait for New Years Eve! Jasper might get Bella's gift that night :) Thanks to my beta, Strawberry9212.

Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.


	21. New Years Eve

Recap-

"_Can I kiss you now?"_

"_Maybe," he said as he smiled and pressed his mouth to mine, it was the best kiss we had ever shared._

"_Perfect," I said._

"_Perfect," he agreed, but I think we were talking about two different things._

Chapter 21: New Years Eve

(Alice POV)

I had it all planned out. I was going to take my Jasper back from that super mega wannabe soccer star, Smella. Why does Edward always have to side with her? Sure, he _thinks_ he loves her but how could anyone truly love that sad piece of crap?

Her parents don't even stay around long enough to take care of her or Emmett. I don't really have a problem with Emmett though.

When my doctor called me and offered to help me out if I paid him more than she had, of course, I took him up on it.

I had even talked him into giving me a little something to help me get Jasper back. I would have if Edward had minded his own business.

We all showed up at the party and everything was working just as I had planned. Jasper and Bella had gotten back together and this break up was going to be sweet.

Right on cue, the doctor arrives and the look on her face was priceless. If only the perfect little princess had known what was going to come down on her and that Jasper would end up making love to me and not to her tonight.

I smiled to myself, just thinking about all the things I was going to do to him. My heart raced just thinking about it. Jasper and me, together in every way.

Bella breaking her own heart with no one to blame but herself. My only hope was that Edward would walk away from her, too. He did for a short time but went right back like a lost puppy.

Not Jasper, he stayed and wiped my _tears_ away. I took this time to add my little get-Jazzy-into-my-bed dust into his drink and then I played all sad; like I was devastated.

He took me to his room because I told him I needed to lie down and to get away from Bella. He started to feel the effects from my drink and I knew I had him. I was only hoping that Edward, being Edward, would "do the right thing" and bring Bella up to check on me and make up with Jasper.

No matter how much he loves her, he always puts her first. What is it about her that guys decide to stick themselves to her? I have more than she does, just look at me.

Once Jasper and I was in his room -why does he have a room here anyway, this isn't his house- I pushed my plan further into action.

I pulled off all my clothes and took off Jasper's too; my God, he's beautiful. Jasper has it going on in all the right places. From his washboard chest to his skin kissed skin to his perfectly big sized package.

"I'm going to be a lucky girl tonight," I said, smiling to myself. Why should Bella be the only one to have him? I'll change that tonight. Jasper was really out of it but I'll make this work.

I should have a few minutes before Edward and Horra get here so I told Jasper that I loved him and that I was his Bells. Then I asked him to make love to me. He started to kiss me and I was on cloud nine.

This is the way he kisses her, I hated that he didn't kiss me like this. I heard Edward and Bella outside the door so I pulled Jasper closer to me, and I started to kiss him again.

Just as the door opened Jasper said, "I love you so much, I'm glad that we're making love again, angel." I couldn't have planned that any better, even if I had tried. Angel was his word for her and she heard him call me it.

Thank you Edward, check and mate. Then he closed the door and took Whorra with him. I only wished that Jasper hadn't passed out before I got him to make love to me.

I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge. I was dreaming that he would make love to me, I would tell him and he would start kissing down my neck and over my collarbone. I was about to die, this was really happening. He was going to be mine.

Then he touched my leg and brought it up and I felt him, he was inside of me and I was in heaven. If only this was all real and not just a dream of mine.

So I pulled on his boxers and messed up his hair, he had to believe that we had made love. He was going to be mine. I had broken Bella and I wasn't giving him back; if Eddy boy wants that trash then so be it.

Morning came and I woke up and Jasper thought that we had sex. I told him that we hadn't, we made love. This didn't make him happy and he still didn't want me. He still wanted her, even after everything.

Darn her, she always wins. I hate Bella Swan! I made sure Jasper knew that Edward had yet again been the one to hold Bella all night and make her feel better while he was making love to me.

"Poor little Bella and her broken heart, what about me, Jasper? I love you, and all you do is keep breaking my heart!" I yelled at him.

We yelled a little more, he threw clothes at me and asked me to leave.

"Gladly, Jasper, but you'll never get her back! She's with Edward now, you'll see," I told him as I watched him get dressed.

I went home to shower and get ready, it was Christmas after all and we had dinner plans with Jasper and Rose's family. So all was not lost yet, I would still have time with Jasper later without her around.

Then Edward came home and all hell broke loose. He told mom and dad about last night and what I did. He even knew about the drugging Jasper to sleep with him. Only thing is he didn't know that we never really had sex of any kind. And I would never tell, I still wanted Jasper, even if he wants her.

My dad had to believe me, I'm daddy's little girl after all. Mom will be another story, my dear big brother Eddy can do no wrong in her eyes.

I put my spin on things and told the story to make Bella and Edward look bad and Jasper look like he saved me from them.

Mom didn't even let me finish when she took my hand and told me, "Enough with the lies, Alice Marie Cullen." Then she looked at my dad and the look he gave me broke my heart.

My daddy knew the truth; he knew that I was lying and I was told that another mess up and I was going to have to go and stay with Grandma in Alaska and go to an all girl's school there.

I cried and cried to try and get my way, but to no prevail. I was sent to my room to pack, I was leaving in the morning. I wasn't having it so I ran to my room and I planned to leave but not to Alaska; I was going to run away.

(Bella POV)

This whole thing with Ali has been blown way out of proportion and now she had run away. I wish that I could feel bad for her, but I didn't. I feel bad for Edward; he loves her no matter what she has done; she's still his sister.

And I love Edward, so I hurt for him when he's hurting. I'll always be there for him, just as he has been for me.

I can't believe it's New Years Eve already. Tonight is the night that I am going to give Jasper his late Christmas present.

There were many times where I wanted to give in and sleep with him before now, but this week, we worked through so much and I felt like we could be stronger for it.

Edward and I have even talked about this; I know that he loves me but we have worked it out and he's alright with just being my best friend. We're so much alike, almost like we could be the same person. He gets me, and I'm grateful that I have a friend like him in my life.

I'm getting ready for yet another one of Emmett's parties, only this time it will be just him, Rose, Edward, his new girlfriend, Cassie, me, and Jasper to ring in the New Year.

Rose and I are going shopping today to pick out some new "things" for tonight; she's giving Em the same gift I plan on giving Jazzy, but she's given it to Em almost every night since Christmas Eve.

I had to laugh at my own little joke. I was so happy that everything is working out, even if Ali was still not home, I didn't miss her at all. I know that might sound shallow but as much as I wanted to be friends at first, it just wasn't meant to be.

My trip to the mall with my best girlfriend, Rose, was something I was looking forward to. These last few months have been like such a roller coaster and I'm ready to get off the ride and enjoy the park's other features.

"Hey Bells, are you sure Em and I can't come with you and Rosie to the mall?" Jasper asked.

"I'm sure Jazzy, it's girl time, would you like to have your nails done?" I shot back at him.

"Hardly, angel, but I would like to do this," he said before he grabbed me and kissed me on my lips.

The kisses grew deeper and then he started to kiss down my neck and over my collar bone. I wanted to push him away, to make him stop, but I couldn't; I wanted him and I wanted this to happen, thank God Rosalie and Emmett came downstairs and helped my cause.

"Jasper, step away from my sister now, if you want to live to see the New Year ring in tonight!" Em shouted. Rose smiled at us and hit Em in the back of the head.

"Ready to go Bella?" she asked. "Oh, and Emmy bear, don't hurt my brother or I'll be angry and you'll not be getting any for a long time, understand?"

"Yes, Rosie, I won't harm one hair on his head, besides, Bells would hurt me too if I hurt him and she's the only family I have beside you and Jasper," Em told her back.

I kissed Jasper and hugged him tightly, "Just wait till later Jazzy, I promise it'll be worth the wait." Then I winked at him and off to the mall Rose and I went.

Rose and I walked all over the mall. We both put a good amount of money on our parent's credit cards. '_That should teach them about not being here for us,_' I thought. Rose bought Emmett a lot of new things also.

We saved Fredrick's of Hollywood for last. We almost cleaned the whole store out. I bought a naughty nurse uniform and purple lace lingerie with hearts dangling from it. Purple is still Jasper's favorite color on me and tonight is all about making him as happy as he makes me.

Rose bought blue, red, green, and black ones; well, almost all the colors they had. She even bought new bras and underwear to match. After we spent over five hundred dollars, they gave us a pair of boots to match our new things.

On the way home, with ten trunks and a back seat full of our hard day of shopping, Rose and I stopped by the store to pick up food for tonight.

"Chips, soda, and pizza should work," I said to her.

Rose wanted to get some strawberries and whipped cream too. She said something about them being romantic. We bought poppers, streamers, and all the fun noise makers for the party too. Now, all that was left was for Jasper to be in my bed right after midnight.

When Rosalie and I got back home, there was a message from the guys that said that they went to pick up Edward, that they were all going to the movies, and that they would be home soon.

Mom and dad had also called and wished us a happy new year and said that they would be staying in New York for another two weeks. Great, they're never here anyways, Emmett and I will be just fine.

Rose hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Bells, honey, you have Jasper and me and we love you and Em very much." She always knows what to say.

"Rose, you're going to be a great mom some day because you've done a great job helping Em raise me," I told her as I hugged her back.

"Let's get ready for tonight, Rosalie." She smiled at me and we got to work hanging the streamers and placing the chips in bowls and soda on ice. Just as we finished up, the boys and Cassie walked into the house.

"They always know when all the work is done, don't they Bella?" Rose said to me laughing. I laughed back and agreed with her.

So everything was ready. We all grabbed some food, went into the living room, and got ready to watch the big ball drop on the TV. The Dick Clark one, rockin' New Year, I think. We've watched it every year for as long as I remember.

We all ate, talked, sang along, and three minutes till midnight, we pulled out the noise makers and got ready for the countdown.

Rose was by Emmett, Edward smiled at me and grabbed Cassie, and Jasper and I were holding hands. Ready? 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year! Then we all kissed our partners and hugged and kissed each other.

Now the real fun would begins.

"Jasper, give me ten minutes then meet me in our room, I have your Christmas gift in there and I want to give it to you, tonight," I whispered to him and kissed his earlobe.

I ran up to my room after I told the rest of the group goodnight. I showered and put on the nurse outfit and laid across my bed and waited for my Jasper to come.

I saw the door open and Jasper walked in. When he saw me, the biggest smile spread across his face and he shut the door and locked it.

Thanks for reading. Hope I didn't let anyone down. Sorry it took so long for this update, but I am working on the next one already. Just a heads up there will be some heat and a few lemons ahead so if you don't want a hot Bella Jasper scene then skip the next chapter. Thanks to my beta Strawberry9212.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.


	22. A small slice of Heaven

**Warning sex ahead, kinda descriptive in some parts. Stop now if you get offended easily.***

Recap-

_I ran up to my room after I told the rest of the group goodnight. I showered and put on the nurse outfit and lay across my bed and waited for my Jasper to come._

_I saw the door open and Jasper walked in. When he saw me, the biggest smile spread across his face and he shut the door and locked it._

Chapter 22: A small slice of heaven

(Jasper POV)

When I came into the room and saw my angel waiting for me, I almost lost it right then and there. It's been a long time since Bella and I have been together, and the thought of her on my fun stick sent me close to the edge.

I smiled at her, turned, and locked the door. No one -if they wanted to live- would think of coming up here tonight. Bella thinks she's giving me a gift, but she's giving me so much more than a simple gift.

She has forgiven me and wants to be with me in every way. God, I'm such a lucky man. I saw that she was wearing a nurse's outfit and the smiled that played across my lips spread even farther.

"Angel, I love you so much, do you want this, are you're ready for it?" I had to ask her, my heart held so much love for this girl, I won't do anything stupid to risk losing her again.

"Jazz, I think we should stop talking and let me take care of my patient," Bella said with a wicked smile on her face. I almost came right then and there.

She took my hand, pushed me down on the bed, and climbed on top of me. "Now, first, let's see, yes, you're a little warm, let's start by removing your shirt and see if that helps," she said.

I raised my arms and let Bells pull my shirt off and as she did, she started placing small wet kisses all over my chest. I went to grab her but she waved a finger at me and pushed me back on the bed, hard.

"I think he needs a full body rub down, and don't forget, I'm your nurse, so no touching me please, sir," Bella said with a small giggle to her tone. I went to grab her hand so I could kiss it and she pulled it away from me.

"Jazzy, am I going to have to tie your hands up? Yes, I think I will." And with that, she leaned over to the night table and took out purple silk scarves and tied up my hands above my head to the bed posts.

"Now I can finish my examination of you, Mr. Hale," Bells said, then she pulled off my pants and left my boxers on.

"Let's see, you look like you need this area kissed, it looks like it's been worked very hard on." Then she started to kiss my six pack stomach. I moaned, and pulled at my hands, I wanted to touch her so badly I could taste it.

All the pulling got me was a soft slap on my leg and told to behave and enjoy. I smiled my goofy smile at Bella and she rewarded me with a kiss. It was hard and forceful, full of love but mostly need and lust.

Bella even bit down on my lower lip which caused my penis to do some thinking of its own. She could feel how hard I was for her and it made her even hotter for me, I could tell; I knew my angel.

"Slow down, big boy, you'll get taken care of soon enough," she said as she patted little Jasper who was getting really excited. Then back down to my abs she kissed. Leaving behind a tingle that my body always got when we were really close to each other.

"Angel, I really want to touch you, won't you please untie me?" I asked. She was driving my sexual nature into over drive.

"Nope, it's my present to you and you'll just chill and love it," she said as she continued to kiss down over my boxers and to my inner thigh. I started to press up against her, I wasn't going to hold out long if she didn't stop soon and let me touch her.

"Yes, sir, it's time for the boxers to go," she said then she pulled out a pair of scissors and cut them off. I was so hot for this woman, I was moaning her name. "Jazzy, not so loud, Em is down the hall, you know," Bells said with a giggle.

Then she did it, she put the head of my penis into her mouth and started to suck. '_Quiet? She wants me to be quiet and she's doing things like this to me? OMG!'_ "Bella, angel, I'm going to blow any minute and I don't want you to not be warned," I said to her.

My angel looked up at me with love in her eyes and smiled around my manhood and said, "Shoot!"

I could stop myself at this point, she had me so turned on that I did what she said and she was moaning right along with me.

"You hurt my baby sister again and those moans won't be from you being happy! Got it?!" I heard Emmett yell from down the hall.

Bella burst out laughing as she wiped her mouth and went to get up. I grabbed her with my leg and pinned her to the bed.

"Untie me now, please, it's your turn," I said to her.

"No, let me up so I can brush my teeth before I continue with my gift to you," she said, then she pushed my leg off her and into her bathroom she went.

When she came back out, she had changed into a little purple number and two more silk ties for me. Bella grabbed one leg and tied it up to the end post and then my other. '_What does she have in mind? Man, how I've wanted to make love to her right now and tell her she's my forever and someday I'll ask her to marry me ,when we're just a little older.'_

"Angel, what are you doing?" I had to ask, now that I couldn't move my arms or my legs.

"Everything, but you'll like it, I promise," Bella said. Then she started to kiss me again. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she sucked on it.

I was hard again before I even knew that I could be and she didn't let it go either, she knew I was and she pulled up to show me her underwear was crouch-less . I tried to grab her lip with mine to keep her close to me but she laughed as she bit my lip and pulled away.

"Good things come to those who wait, my love," she said as she moved down and lowered herself just on the tip of me. I wanted to feel her all around me. I needed her to be one with me. I really love this aggressive and dominating Bella.

Just as she was about to bring me to heaven, she would pull away and start kissing my neck and chest and then she would lower back down till I could feel her but not all of her. After the greatest torture of my life, she gave in and slammed down on me hard.

I yelled her name as she did mine as every slam down became harder and more full of need.

"Bella." I panted, "Please let me hold you." I begged between kisses. She looked up and untied my hands and I grabbed a hold of her hips and helped bring her walls crashing down around me.

"Angel, I love you, thank you for this," I said but she didn't let me finish as she pressed her lips to mine and pulled on my hair. I needed to untie my legs and I moved to do so.

When I was free, I didn't break the hold that Bella and I had, I just moved her over to the wall and pressed her against it.

I kept the pace that she had set and placed kisses down her neck and over her perfect breasts. Bella was calling my name, she was close again, but this time I was going with her. I pulled in and out a few more times before we were both out of breath and covered in the sweetest smelling sweat ever.

"I love you, Jasper Hale," Bella whispered and kissed me.

"I love you more, angel," I said back as we slid down to the floor.

"Don't think I'll forget that I owe you and you'll receive more tonight. I'm so happy for this new year and new chance with you," I told her as I pulled her on top of me.

"Shower?" I asked.

"No, bath," she said.

I picked her up, carried her into the bathroom, and placed her on her feet so that I could run the water.

"Here, add this," Bella said, handing me a small bag of crystals. I shot her a what-is-that look and she laughed and told me it was bath salt to help bring you strength. Then she added with a smile that I would need it tonight.

I trusted her and was happy that she trusted me again. No one else existed in this house, let alone the world, but Bella and I. I'm going to buy her a promise ring, that'll say that I want her forever and I promise.

(Bella POV)

So far, tonight has gone better than I had planned. Jasper tasted amazing and I made a note to myself that I needed to do that more often. My lips was slightly swelled from all the kissing but I didn't care, I was going to make love to Jasper all night till the sun came up.

He's just so sweet; he carried me in here and started our bathwater. I gave him bath salt and told him that it was for strength and that he was going to need it tonight.

I swear that love the coming off him is so strong, it's almost like I could feel him pushing it out to me. We climbed into the bath and just sat there holding onto each other for a while. There was really no need for words, our hearts already spoke everything that was needed to be said.

He took my nipples into his hands and started softly twisting and pulling on them. I made a small sigh and he smiled into my neck. Jasper started kissing my neck and biting it softly but not too soft. It was driving me insane!

I had to feel him and it had to be now. "I need you, Jasper, please," I whispered and he kissed the side of my face.

"I always need you, angel. If you want me, you don't even have to ask," he said as he pulled me onto his lap.

He moved his hand down from my breast and started to rub me. I was so hot for him now, even hotter than before. Jasper rubbed my spot and then slid a couple fingers into me and I pressed down on him, we were moving in rhythm with each other.

"Jasper, you fell great and I love what you're doing to me but I want to feel all of you inside me," I whispered as I nibbled on his earlobe. He pulled out his fingers and licked them before he kissed me and pulled me down onto him, hard.

Hard was how I wanted it, we have had soft and loving sex but this was not that, this was our souls touching and I needed to be one with my Jasper. I needed to feel him inside of me fully. I was in heaven and if I die tonight, I would have lived the greatest night ever.

We made rough animal love in the bath for a while and then he picked me up and carried me to our bed. Jasper laid me down and started to place kisses all over my body.

I was trembling under him and everywhere his lips, touched sent a charge of electricity through my skin. It was so freaking hot.

I was getting wetter by the minute as his lips moved down from my breasts to my stomach to my privates. Jasper used his fingers to spread my folds apart and licked every inch of them.

He took my nub into his mouth and sucked on it, I could feel my walls ready to crash down at any moment. "Jasssperrr," I hummed as his name rolled off my lips.

"Yes, Bella, what can I do for you?" he asked between kisses.

"I'm about too-," that was all I got out and as he went back to licking and sucking on me, I was releasing into his mouth.

"Yum, Bells, you taste amazing," he said as he climbed on top of me and slid in.

"What a wonderful way to bring in the New Year, Jazzy," I said and he kissed me hard and agreed with me. We entertained each other till the wee hours of the morning and until we were so tried, we fell asleep holding on to each other.

When I woke up, Jasper was gone and I was sad till my eyes focused and I saw that there were roses all over the room .Whole, long stemmed ones and rose pedals everywhere. I smiled to myself and went to climb out of bed when Jasper came through my door carrying a tray full of food.

"Thanks," I said as I took the glass of juice and drank it. "When did you do this?" I asked, pointing around the room.

"A couple hours ago. I couldn't sleep because there's something that's weighing on my mind about us," he said.

"Something bout us?" I asked back, not sure if I wanted to know.

"Yeap, eat first, then we'll talk about it, angel," he said.

I grabbed the peanut butter sandwich he had made me and I smiled at him. I went and brushed my teeth and when I came back, Jasper was on his knee and holding out a little blue box in his hand for me.

"Isabella, I know we're young and that I should wait but-."………………………………

Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't a letdown, I have never written like this before. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for your time and your reviews. I read them all and the help me go from there. Thanks to my beta also.

Till next time .and maybe something good is about to happen (smile)


	23. A New Year , A new Hope

Chapter 23: A New Year, A new hope.

(Jasper POV)

"Isabella, I know we're young and that I should wait but I have this, it was my grandmothers and now I want it to be yours. It's my promises to you that I will someday ask you marry me. I love you, Bella."

The look on her face as the tears ran down it made me want to kiss them away. I wiped her face with the back of my hand and kissed her nose.

"Jasper," she choked out as the sobs came from her chest. The next thing I knew was that she was in my arms kissing me.

"I take that as a 'yes,' Bells?" I asked.

"Yes, Jazzy, I love you and I promise to say yes when the day comes and you ask me to marry you," she said.

How could I let this go without showing my dear angel what she meant to me, what she means to me.

I carried Bella over to her bed, sat her down, and pressed my lips to hers. It started out soft but I needed her, she was the breath in my lungs and the beat of my heart.

I moved down, kissing every part of her body, I loved every inch of it. We made love all afternoon and only stopped long enough to eat once.

Night came too fast and the snow was falling outside, Bella and I went to shower and joined Rose and Emmett for dinner.

Rose smiled her I-know-what-you-asked-her-and-Em-is-going-to-kill-you smile. "So Jazzy, mom said you came home and left with grandma's box, did you do what I know you did with it?" Rose asked.

I smiled and that was all she needed, she hugged the life right out of me. "Bella and I are going to be such great sisters," Rose said.

"Hell yea, babe, you are!" Em shouted, not fully understanding what Rosie and I were talking about.

Bella came down looking like the goddess with my ring on her finger. I looked at Emmett as his eyes found what Bella was smiling at.

"JASPER HALE! What the hell is that on my sister's finger? I hope you don't think you can marry her without asking me first!" Em shouted

Then the next thing I saw was Emmett flying across the kitchen and tackling me to the floor. Rose and Bella both started laughing as he was rubbing his knuckles into my scalp. "Get off me Em!" I yelled.

All this did was make Bells and Rose laugh harder and Em and I started rolling around wrestling; like we use to do when we were much smaller.

"Boys will be boys," I heard Rose say as she and Bella went to set the dinner table.

"Emmett, if you let me get up, I'll tell you what I was thinking," I told him. He loosened his grip on me but didn't let me go fully.

"You know I love her, man, has there ever been a point in our lives that you never knew that I loved her? It's a promise ring, Em, for when the time comes; I would never dream of asking her without asking you first for her hand. You are as much family to me as she and Rose are," I said to Emmett hoping he wouldn't punch me for real.

"Jasper, you are my brother, but I will kill you if you break her heart again, you got it?! Hell yeah you'll ask me before you marry my baby sis, or I'll kick your as," Em said.

"Enough children, Em honey, you weren't going to curse again were you?" Rose added.

Bella and I both laughed at this and Em punched me in the chest hard. He would never hit Bella though. We sat down and had a great dinner, talking and enjoying each other.

Charlie called during dinner to say that they would be home in three days and that we should enjoy the last few days of freedom we have because they heard that Em and Rose was engaged and that some things would need to change.

Rose and Bella cleaned up dinner as Em and I went and played the xbox360 waiting till it was time to meet Edward and his new girlfriend Cassie at the movies.

(Bella POV)

I almost thought that I had died and went to heaven when I saw Jasper on his knees with a ring box. I don't care that we're young; I would marry him today if I could and he had asked. I tried to stop the tears of joy but I couldn't.

He seemed to love them and kissed my nose and carried me to our bed and we made love again. I could never get tired of the way he feels against me or inside of me. We complete each other and nothing else in this life seems right unless he was with me.

I hated getting out of bed, but showers with Jazzy are always fun. I smiled to myself remembering the way he cries my name when I help him to his release, I wipe my mouth off and we finished getting clean. We had dinner plans with Em and Rose and later tonight we're meeting Edward and Cassie at the movies to watch a new vampire flick, "New Moon."

Jasper went on downstairs as I took time to blow dry my hair and look my best for my one true love. Edward texted me when I was almost ready to let me know that Ali had come home with some random guy named Eric and that they were now together.

He said that Eric looked like the wrong kind of guy, but that's what Ali goes for except for Jasper. She had been gone a week and his whole family can breathe a sigh of relief now that that trouble making pig was home.

"_Bella, Ali's home, so, we need to make the 9PM showing, if that is ok. Mom and dad think we need a family meeting. You know b/c I'm such a great person and Ali is screwed up and all. lol, later, E."_

"_No prob, E, I'll tell e-body, happy 4 u and ur units, c u later bff, B." _

We chatted for a few more minutes, I wanted to tell him about Jasper and me but I thought I'd wait till tonight and show him.

I'm glad that Edward and I can be friends after all; I love him and would miss him not being in my life. I made my way down stairs watching as the light danced off my new ring. I looked up and smiled at Jasper and Rose.

Then I looked back down at my ring and Em saw it and he flat out charged at Jasper. Rose and I couldn't stop from laughing, they looked like they have always looked like two little boys rolling around playing 'I'm Hulk Hogan, no, I'm better, I'm Shawn Michaels'.

Rose must've known what I was thinking and she laughed again even harder and then pulled me to set the table for dinner.

"Bella, you know that that ring has been in the Hale family for over 100 years? The first born son gets it to pass to his bride-to-be. Every person that has been given that ring marries and lives a long happy life with loads of children," Rose said.

I smiled at her and swallowed hard. "Rose, how many is loads?" I asked. Children are alright and I want to have a couple with Jasper after we're married and out of grad school, but I didn't want loads of anything but time with Jazzy.

Rose laughed harder and I knew that she was lying, at least about the loads of kids apart. I hugged her and told her that her and Em would be watching all the kids anyway when Jasper and I went out. She stopped laughing and told me two was enough.

We all sat down and ate and it was great except that mom and dad called; they're always downers. Like anything will change, well maybe, they might be gone more now that they think I have 2 people to watch over me. Like they didn't know that he and Rose have been dating since, like, second grade.

Rose and I cleaned up because we all know that the boys suck at it and besides, Jasper has been wanting to beat Emmett in that Call of Duty game all week.

Thanks for reading. I tried not to leave it at a cliff hanger this time. I had one in mind, but chose to play nice, so I'll start the next chapter with how I was going to end this one. Please review .Thanks to all that do and to my beta Strawberry9212.


	24. Full Circle

Recap-

"_Bella, Ali's home, so, we need to make the 9PM showing, if that is ok. Mom and dad think we need a family meeting. You know b/c I'm such a great person and Ali is screwed up and all. lol, later, E."_

Chapter24: Full Circle

(Edward POV)

I had to call Bella and let her know that my wild card sister, Ali, had came home. Ali had brought some random guy home with her. My mom and dad were happy that she was home; even though I love her, I was kinda happier when she wasn't here.

Ali brings all kind of drama with her anywhere. I just wish she would get over Jasper. Sure, I still would love to be with Bella, but she loves Jasper and they're together.

I'm happy that Bella is my best friend because at least that way, she's still in my life. And in some way is better than in no way. I will love her from afar and will always want what's best for her.

We're going to the movies tonight, Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, and Cassie and I. I like Cassie; she has a lot of Bella's good qualities even though she'll never be Bella.

Bella said that she has something important to tell me, so I can't wait. Family meeting time so I texted Bella and filled her in all that has been happening around here.

They let her off with just a warning, I almost fell over. If I even thought about doing anything like that I would be murdered or at the very least grounded for life.

Must be nice to be daddy's little princess. Then Ali dropped the biggest bomb ever that she was really pregnant and that Jasper was the father.

I didn't want Bella to find out. That was the only thought running through my mind. How hurt she'll be and that they're just putting their lives back on track together.

I wanted to go and tell Jasper so he could deal with all this, but it was not my place. I also didn't want to be the one to bring down the ax onto Bella's heart and break it. Ali said she was calling Jasper and the Hales in the morning, so I'll keep my mouth shut for now, but I'll keep Bella safe and happy at all costs.

I called Cassie and told her I was on my way to pick her up so we could meet my friends at the movies. When we parked and walked to the movie theater, Bella was the first one I saw.

Her long dark hair lying in small ring curls and the sound of her laugh just warmed my very soul. How could a girl this perfect keep having her heart broken by such a nice guy? I didn't have an answer to that but I knew that I would be there for her when and if she needed me.

I grabbed Cassie's hand and walked over and bought our tickets for the movie. "Hey Edward, glad you guys made it," Bella said as she walked over and kissed my check.

"We," '_Well _I', "wouldn't miss it!" I said back. Jasper came over and hugged Bella and smiled at me. I really wished I hated this guy, it would make things better if I did. But I don't, so how could I hate that he has her even if she is all that I have ever wanted. I can't!

We all made small talk till the movie started. I wanted to sit by Bella but Rose sat next to her and then Jasper on the other side. So I sat by Jasper. He didn't scare me as much as Emmett does.

I noticed that there was a ring on Bella's hand, but I was going to wait till she told me and not jump to conclusions. Besides, we're too young to be getting married anyway. Right? Cassie and I held hands but I think I watched more of Bella out the corner of my eye then the movie on the screen.

When the movie was over, we all went to grab a snack and just hang out longer, school would start back in a few days and we all just wanted to be together for as long as we could be.

"Hey Edward, why don't you stay at our place tonight?" Emmett asked. "I have a new game and Jazzy, you, and I can all play till the sun comes up," Em added.

"Sounds fun, Em, I'll just need to drive Cassie home first." This earned me a sad, shocked look from Cassie; sure, I felt bad, but she wasn't invited and I wasn't going to invite her, I had hoped that Bella would join us guys for the game.

We all said our goodnights and I hugged Rose and Bella and pounded fists with Emmett and Jasper then went to take Cassie home before I drove to the Swan's house for playtime.

I'm glad that my family finally put down roots and I'm even happier that it was here that they chose to do it. I had true friends at last, ones that I would do anything for and I know they feel the same in return.

Then there's Bella: my heart skips a beat every time she's close to me. The very best friend I have ever had.

(Bella POV)

The movie was great, we had so much fun. I was scared when E told me that Ali was back. But all must be alright because he hasn't brought her up one time tonight. I'm glad that Em asked him to come home with us and play the xbox360 with him and Jazzy.

He's a true part of our group, besides being my BFF forever. I did feel kinda bad knowing that E was in love with me and that I could never give him the same kind of love back. I do love him, it's just different than the way I love Jasper, or even the way I love Em.

When we got home, before the boys could takeover the game, Rose and I played a few rounds of bowling on the Wii. I beat her like always, I wish they would make a game that was more soccer-like.

Jasper and Em came in from the kitchen with bags of chips and cans of soda for all. The door bell rang and I went to get it knowing it was Edward. I opened the door and there stood some guy I had never seen before.

"Can I help you?" I asked, it was late and not time for a stranger to be here.

"Yes, beautiful, you can, are you Isabella?"

Without thinking I blurted out, "It's Bella only, not Isabella."

Then the guy smiled a wicked smile, handed me a note, and kissed my hand, then he left.

'_What a creepy guy_,' I thought to myself but before I walked away, the doorbell rang again and this time it was Edward. I opened the door and hugged him tightly.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked. I handed him the note the guy had just left for me. Edward looked at me and then at the note and took it and put it in his pocket.

"Bella, tonight is not the time for this, this is from Ali, I would know her hand writing anywhere and the guy, what did he look like? It was probably her new boyfriend, Eric," Edward said.

I told him what the guy looked like and Edward made a call to his parents to let them know that Ali was up to something already.

He kept the note the rest of the night and wouldn't even let me see it at all. Rose and I watched the boys play for a while then we went to my room to do makeovers. I love having a sister.

We washed our hair and tried on every piece of lingerie we both owned and we did a little show for the boys downstairs. I had forgotten that Edward was here. All three guys eyes popped out of their heads and Em ran over and almost tackled Rose to the ground.

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs while she laughed and kicked as she waved goodnight to me and the other two boys. I grabbed Edward's hoodie that was sitting on the arm of the couch and pulled it over my little purple number.

No need to rub it into Edward's face anymore than it already was. Jasper grabbed my arms and kissed me. "Jazzy stop," I said as I pointed to Edward.

"Guys, don't worry 'bout me, just point me to my room, and Bella, you can keep my shirt for tonight, you rock it," Edward said.

I looked at Jasper and he knew what I was going to say, so he invited Edward to watch a movie in our room as I had a pull-out couch and Jasper would sleep in my bed.

We all cleaned up the mess the boys made and headed to my room to watch a movie and sleep. "I get to pick the movie!" I yelled then I darted for the door of my room.

"No way, Bells! I'm not watching the 'Ghost of Girlfriends Past' again," Jasper said and Edward laughed.

"I have a movie you might like, 'The Ugly Truth'," Edward said. I gave in and we watched his movie.

We all ended up lying on my bed, and it was nice to have two of my three favorite guys next to me. Both boys put their heads on my shoulder and I held Jasper's hand. Edward was playing around with my other one.

We all laughed so hard, we almost fell off the bed. At 3:00 AM we were all so sleepy that we all fell asleep in my bed. I laid my head on Jasper and he wrapped his arms around me. Edward kissed my forehead and laid his hand on my back and we all slept.

When I woke up in the morning, we were all cuddled into each other and Jasper was talking in his sleep. Edward rubbed my arm and we laughed softly not to wake Jazzy up.

I smiled at Edward and whispered to him, "Thank you, E, for being here and for understanding me so well."

"Your welcome, love, you know you mean everything to me and I love you, you're my best friend," Edward said. Then he leaned in and kissed my check.

"Edward," I whispered and he looked into my eyes and put his hands on my face and he kissed my forehead.

I just about freaked out because I thought he was going to kiss me. I was going to tell him that I loved him, too, and was glad that I had him as a friend. Before I could breathe, which I didn't know I was holding, Jasper woke up and asked what was going on.

"Jasper, Bella and I were talking 'bout being best friends and I kissed her forehead to show her that I was just as thankful for having her in my life as she is for me," Edward said. I blew out my breath and smiled because Edward did understand, he understood me completely.

I put my hand into the pocket of Edward's hoodie and pulled out the note that I had forgotten all about. Edward's eyes got big and I knew it must not be good.

"Bells, what's that?" Jasper asked.

"It's a note from Ali that I wish you wouldn't read, Bella," Edward said and Jasper agreed. Jasper took the note out of my hand, opened it, and read it. It fell out of his hands and his eyes shot up to me.

"Edward, give me that, please," I said, because Edward picked it up so that I couldn't read it. They looked at each other and I knew whatever it was, I had to know. What is it with these two always trying to protect me?

I grabbed the letter and ran into my bathroom and shut the door.

It read :

"_Dearest Isabella,_

"_You may think that you've won, but in the long run, you haven't won anything. Jasper will be mine and in my life forever. As result of our wonderful, beautiful night together, we'll be sharing the life of our new born child. Yes, you guessed it, whora, I win, you lose. Jasper is the father of my baby. Now that you know and now that Edward has a girlfriend you'll be all alone, just as you should be. Go ahead, little trash, you may cry now. One last thing, don't forget to send my baby's daddy home to me. Peace out, slut._

"_-Ali"_

I dropped the letter and fell to my knees. How does this all keep happening to me?

"Bells, open the door, let me in!" Jasper was calling.

"Bella, please open the door, you need to talk and we're here for you," Edward said.

I didn't want to see either of them right now, all I wanted to see was my shower, a tub of ice cream, and Rosalie.

Thanks for reading, thanks to my beta Strawberry9212. Please review and let me know if you like it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything SM does.

I didn't forget the Ali and Jasper didn't really sleep together but Bella and Jasper and even Edward don't know that for sure. And it will make for some fun story plots.


	25. Thats what sisters are for

**Here's Chapter 25!!!**

Recap-

"_Dearest Isabella,_

"_You may think that you've won, but in the long run, you haven't won anything. Jasper will be mine and in my life forever. As result of our wonderful, beautiful night together, we'll be sharing the life of our new born child. Yes, you guessed it, whora, I win, you lose. Jasper is the father of my baby. Now that you know and now that Edward has a girlfriend you'll be all alone, just as you should be. Go ahead, little trash, you may cry now. One last thing, don't forget to send my baby's daddy home to me. Peace out, slut._

"_-Ali"_

Chapter 25: That's what sisters are for

(Bella POV)

I sat there for a while, listening, or not listening, to Jasper and Edward pleading with me to open the door. I didn't want to face either of them. I had enough self pity for myself to look into their eyes and see more.

I wiped my face off and picked up the letter and reread it again. How could Ali be this mean? I've never really done anything to her, other than take Jasper back and if he didn't want to come back he wouldn't have.

But, am I the only one to blame?

_Enough Bella, pull yourself up off this floor, take your shower and go find Rose, she'll make everything better. Rose is the big sister/mother I never had and I'm glad Em is marring her._

I folded the letter and hid it in my make-up drawer and jumped into the shower. The knocking on the door stopped by the time I got out. I was hoping that they had left my room, too, but no such luck.

When I opened the door, there they were, both sitting on my bed, with eyes as red as mine.

"What are you so upset for?" I asked to no one in particular and yet to both of them. I knew that Jasper was upset because he wasn't ready for children yet, that's why we use condoms and I'm on the pill.

Edward is sad because he's my best friend and he doesn't want to hurt me. I guess I had already known the answer before I asked it.

"Bells, please let me in, I love you, and we'll figure this all out," Jasper said to me, but I just pushed by him to my closet so I could get dressed. I love him with my everything, but now is not the time.

I made the mistake to look up into Edward's eyes, and the look I didn't want to see was there. The tears started down my face again and he ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I heard Jasper start to say something but Rose walked in and told him to shut the hell up as she came to me.

Rose wrapped a robe around me and pulled me away from Edward and to my clothes waiting to be put on. She pushed me back into the bathroom and told me to get dressed. I did as I was told.

When I went back into my room, the guys were gone and Rose had a big bowl of ice cream and two spoons. Man, how much do I love this woman!!!

We didn't talk, we just shared the ice cream and she kept playing with my hair, like she had done for years when I was sad or needed my mom, who is never around.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I tried to say, but she put her fingers to my mouth to stop me.

"Bells, I love ya, you're my little sister and I'd do anything for you. We're family, we always have been and always will be. Whatever Alice is trying to pull, I'll put a stop to it. First thing we'll do is get that baby tested to see if it is Jazz's or not. I'm betting on not, Ali is kinda a whore!" Rose said and we both laughed. "Too bad she didn't take more after her brother; now he's a great person," Rose added.

I smiled at her and agreed, Edward is great and if I wasn't so in love with Jasper, he would've been perfect for me.

"You know, Rose, I love Jasper so much," I said.

"I know you do, sweetie," Rose said back.

"Even if this baby is his, we have to find a way to make it work out. I can't even think of a life without him in it," I said then the tears started again. Rose wiped them away and kissed my forehead and just held me while I cried it all out.

I must've fallen asleep because it was bright and sunny out when I woke up in my bed with Rose laying next to me.

"Did you have a good nap, Bells?" she asked.

"I think I did," I said back with a smile. "I'm all cried out and I don't have any tears left for Ali."

"Sweetie, there's someone that would like to see you, if it's okay," she said. I agreed it'd be okay and in walks Emmett. He may be a clown and never really act like he knows what's going on but he's smart and he does.

"Hey kiddo, ya know I love ya, right? And I'm here and I'll kick the crap outta any guy you want me to, okay," Emmett said. I smiled at him and then jumped into his arms and hugged him like he was about to leave me, which I knew that he would truly never leave me.

Jasper and Edward was standing in my door way, wanting to come in but waiting to be asked. Rose must have given it to them and they knew that if they crossed her, they'd be sorry in more ways than one. I looked at her and she smiled and nodded for them to come in.

"Bells, please can I talk to you?" Jasper asked, I didn't want to talk to him but right now I needed to talk to Edward more.

"Edward," I said and the look on Jazzy's face broke my heart but I had to do this, and Jasper would have to understand.

"Alright cowboys, everyone out but Edward; Bella needs what she needs and right now it's him. I love you, sis," Rose said then she patted my head and pushed Em and Jasper out the door. Leaving Edward and me alone.

"Edward, thank you for trying to protect me from your sister, I love you for that; I always want to thank you for being my best friend. Last night was great and I felt so safe and so loved and this morning before the note, you really touched my heart and you'll never know how much you mean to me.

"Edward, I asked to talk to you before I talk to Jasper for a reason and it wasn't to hurt him, even though I know it did and I'm sorry for that. I wish I could just make love to you and call it even but that wouldn't fix anything and it'd just make things between us different and I don't want that.

"I need your help, please, you're my only hope," I begged him.

"Bella, love, whatever it is that you want from me, I'm yours, just ask. I would steal the stars for you if I could and you asked it of me. That's how much you mean to me. Isabella, even though you only love me as a friend, I'm in love with you and always will be, I'll do what I have to do to make you happy, so tell me love, what it is that you need me to do," Edward said to me.

At that moment, I did wish that I loved him the way he loved me, he's good to me, good for me. All this Alice drama would've never happened either and she and I might've been able to be friends.

I chose my path and now I have to live with my choices and I'm ok with that, I love Jasper more then I have ever loved anyone or anything in my life. If I could be two people, I would've been and I could have not hurt either one of the two guys in my life that are my world besides my brother, Em.

"Edward, I know, thank you for being you, I need you to help me by having Ali get the baby tested to see if it is Jasper's, please. Can you ask your dad Carlisle to check and see?" I asked him.

"Bella, he already said that he was going to do that, if and when it's safe for the baby and for Ali. So for now, we'll have to wait. But you have to know, I'm always on your side. I don't care that she's my sister, I know how she is and I don't like what she has become," Edward answered back to me.

I hugged him and kissed him softly on his mouth. He pulled back and looked at me to make sure before he kissed me back.

"Thank you, Bella," was all he said and I understood as did he and he got up and went to find Jasper for me without even one word spoken.

(Edward's POV)

I'd do anything for Bella. I love her more than anything, I understand that it'll never happen between us, but I can't help but love her. She was so sad when she saw that stupid note Ali wrote.

My heart broke, as did Jasper's; Bella means a lot to so many people, it's just the kind of person she is that you can't help but love her.

I kissed her forehead this morning, wishing it could've been her lips, and just as I did, Jasper woke up and thought that it the wrong thing and I had to set him straight. Then Bella reached into my hoodie and pulled out the end of a good morning.

Jasper took it and read it and I tried to keep it out of Bella hands but she grabbed it and ran into the bathroom. Jasper and I tried for a while to get her to let us in but she wouldn't. Jasper was broken and couldn't see what Bella needed clearly as I did now.

I went and woke up Rosalie and Emmett and told them what happened and Rose said she would be right down after she got dressed. Jasper and I sat on Bella's bed till she came out. When she did, she wouldn't look at us.

Jasper went to her and she pushed him away with unsaid words and then I could see her eyes and she looked deep into mine and the tears started to fall. My heart broke again and I hugged her as tightly as I could.

Rose came in and told Bella to get dressed and sent Jasper and me to talk to Emmett. She also had Jasper get a bowl of ice cream and two spoons. I left not knowing what to expect nect. Or even if Bella would still want to be my friend, seeing that Ali is my sister.

After a while, Emmett went in to see Bella and then we got invited back in. I was happy to see some of the color back in her face and a smile on it as well. Then she asked to see me and not Jasper, my heart skipped a beat. God, do I love this girl.

"Isabella, I'm always there for you," I told her and I meant every word I said to her. She asked me to help find out if the baby was Jasper's or not. I told her I would and also shared what Carlisle had said when she told us to begin with.

I could tell she was heavy in thought and all this was weighing on her soul and I got up to leave, she needed Jasper now more than anything, even more than me. This killed me but it was what was best for her.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug, then pressed her mouth to mine. I pulled back to look her in the eyes and the look said that we understood each other better than anyone could ever know so I kissed her softly and went to find Jasper after thanking her, for everything that that kiss said and didn't say. It was just between us and it meant everything and meant nothing all at the same time.

(Bella POV)

I was glad that Edward understood me and I was happy to see Jasper standing in my door way smiling at me. The hurt look was gone and I needed to thank Rose later for that, as I know it was her that kept him in check and let me have my time with Edward.

"Hey, Jasper, come in," I said as I patted the bed next to me. He walked over and bent down to kiss me but stopped; what the hell, he always wanted to kiss me. I looked at him and almost started to cry again.

"Bells, do you still want me?" Jasper asked. How could he even think that I would never not want him? He was and is my forever.

"Jasper, I love you no matter what. Even if the baby is yours, we'll be together. We'll work this all out and Ali will never win, because as long as you love me and want me, I'll always win," I said to him and then he kissed me and spun me around before we fell on my bed.

We did some talking before we made love; but we both needed to feel the other one as close as possible. This was a good ending to what had been a bad day so far.

Thanks for reading. I know not much drama it will come I promise, Bella needed a break kinda. Please review and I will try to have the next chapter written and up before I have to go back to work after the New Year.

Thanks to my beta, too, Strawberry9212.


	26. Ali

Recap-

"Jasper, I love you no matter what; we'll work this all out. As long as you love me and want me, I'll always win.

Chapter 26: Ali

(Bella POV)

I woke up just before dawn, starving. I had forgotten, with all that was going on yesterday, that I hadn't really ate anything. I didn't want to wake up Jasper so I moved slowly out from under him.

I felt the cold floor on my feet and knew that I was home free. I was going to cook everyone a good breakfast today. They all stood beside me and it's my turn to repay the favor.

While walking through the living room, I saw that Edward was still here, also. I smiled to myself, or at least I thought I did.

"Whatcha smiling at, Bella?" Edward's voice rang out.

"You," I simply said. He smiled back and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Would you like my help?" he asked.

"How did you know what I was doing?" I said to him.

"Love, I know you. So can I help cook breakfast or not?" he asked again.

We both laughed and I held my hand out to him so he could get up and help me.

"How did I get so lucky? I love you, you know that right?" I said to Edward.

"Isabella, I'm your best friend and, next to Jasper and your family, I know you, I see you. Bella, I love you, too and I'll always be here for you even over my sister. At least when she's being so wrong," Edward said.

"Get out the eggs and I'll get the flour so we can make homemade biscuits," I told Edward.

"I'll get the ham out, too, okay, Bella?" he answered back. We got the bread in the oven and were ready to put the ham in too when I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Edward Cullen! That better not be what I think it is!!" I said laughing. Sure enough, I felt the back of my hair and it was full of flour. I looked at him and he smiled his crooked little sexy smile and he winked at me.

I wasn't going to let him get away with that, now was I? Hell no!!! I slid the ham into the oven and grabbed a hand full of the strawberries that I had pulled out for jam and hit him across his forehead with them.

We made a mess of the kitchen but we were having so much fun. Next to Jasper, I don't think another man has gotten me quite like Edward does. I love my brother, but he's so clueless sometimes.

The timer went off for the biscuits and we just looked at each other laughing. "Truce?" I asked, waving my hands in the air. We had worked too hard on the biscuits to let them burn.

He smiled and licked the now strawberry jam off my check and said, "Truce." I started the potatoes and he started the clean up. Everything was finally ready to eat. The only thing left of our food fight was Edward and I. We were still both a mess!

After we called everyone down to eat, we sat down and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary, like him and I covered in food, and ate well everything was still hot.

"What the hell, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Em, leave it, look around, it's all cleaned up," I said back.

"I'm not mad Bells, I just wish I could've played, too," he said back to me and Rose smacked the back of his head.

Edward and Jasper laughed and she smacked them, too. How I just love Rosalie! We all ate and Rose offered that Emmett and Jasper to clean up so that Edward and I could shower and get ready for what is ahead of us for today.

I washed my hair and body and got all the flour and other foods off me, I got out and looked in the mirror at myself. '_I could have Jasper a baby, too. Not that I'm ready for one, but I think I'd be a better mother than Renee. And I have Rose to look up to for help._

_'Bella?! What the heck are you thinking?! Stop this, you have too many plans for you and for Jasper to have a baby now! That'd be stupid, on my part.' _I patted my stomach one last time and went to get dressed.

Edward was waiting on the top step for me and we went down together. I was not looking forward to what we all had to do today. But Jasper needed to know and so did I, as well as everyone else also.

Ali needed to have the test done, to put all our minds at rest. Ali was by far my favorite person and I really hoped that the baby comes back to be not Jasper's, because I don't want her in the rest of my life.

Edward hugged me and kissed my forehead before we walked into the living room where Em and Jasper was playing the Wii. Rose just looked at us as I pulled my hand back from Edward's.

She knew there was nothing going on there and that I loved her brother with my whole being. She smiled at me and hugged me too. "This is going to suck Bells, you know that right?" Rose said to me.

"I'll slap that witch down if you want me to, Bella" she added. She must've meant it because she never calls me Bella. We got into the car and drove to Carlisle's office. Emmett was so mad he had to wait outside or he said he was going to hit Ali and her new boyfriend, Eric.

Edward and Jasper walked in both holding one of my hands and Rose waited with Emmett till he cooled down. I was glad to have both guys with me because if they weren't there, I might've fallen down when I saw Ali sitting there with that smug look on her face.

"See Eric, I told you she'd have both guys at her side; she is such a baby, Whora, probably slept with both last night, too," Ali said to her boyfriend. Eric just smiled at me and winked. '_What a pervert, he's so slimy, how did Ali get mixed up with someone like him? He's a user I can see that so why can't she? _

_'Why should I care if he uses her or not, she's the reason we're here right now. If Ali would've kept her hands off my guy then she wouldn't be carrying his baby right now.'_

"Alice, play nice," Edward said to her.

"Go hold her hand wannabe boyfriend, traitor. You chose who you wanna stand by and we all see it isn't your own family," Ali said back.

"Ali, lets be fair here, this is hard on all of us and when the baby comes, it'll be hard on it, too, if we don't at least try to get along. Bells and I are together and that'll never change! But I'd never turn my back on my child either, so you have to learn to get along with everyone, or I will sue you for sole custody of the baby," Jasper told her.

"Son, you better sit down and shut the fu-" Eric started to say but Emmett picked that time to come in and hit Eric to the floor faster than he stand up.

"No one talks to my sister or anyone in my family that way, son, got it!" Em spit out at Eric.

Edward, Jasper, Rose, and I had to hold our laughter as Ali's eyes grew big but didn't say a word. Emmett held his hand out to help Eric off the floor and Eric knew that he'd better take it, because Em wasn't playing around.

"Hello children, are we ready to see that baby, Ali? Let's measure it and then we will take some blood from it if it is strong enough to see if young Jasper Hale here is the father," Carlisle said. He smiled at me and patted my arm and rubbed Edward's, too.

_'Great, he knows that Edward's in love with me and that I don't return the feelings. He must think that I'm tearing his family apart. I do love Edward, he's my best friend and I wanted to be friends with Ali, but Jasper got in the way and I love him too much to let him go.'_

"Bells, you okay? You wanna come in the room, too?" Jasper asked.

"She isn't coming in with me to see our baby! She can stay here with her other lover!" Ali said.

"Enough, Alice Brandon Cullen!" Dr. Carlisle said.

"Thanks Jazz, but I'm going to wait here with Edward, Rose, and Emmett, okay?" I said as Rose sat down next to me and took my hand that Jasper had just let go of. Jasper kissed me softly of the lips and followed Ali, Eric, and Carlisle through the door.

My heart started to beat faster and Edward went to get me some water. "Rose, what am I going to do if it comes back saying that the baby is Jasper's? I love him and will stand by him but I don't think I can stand having her in the rest of my life," I said.

"Bells, it'll all work out. I think she's lying, anyway, and if she's not, we'll all work it out together; that's what family a is for," Rose said. Just then, Edward was back with my water and he asked me to take a small walk with him.

There was a park across the street and I really did need some air. I smiled at him and nodded. "Will you text me, Rose, if they come out before we come back, please?" I asked.

"Bells, want me to come, too?" Em asked.

"No dad, Edward and I will be fine thanks," I said we'll laughing at me calling him my dad. '_But he's the best father I know.'_

Edward and I went across the street and walked to the swings. "Get on Bella, I'll push you," he said. So I did and the wind in my hair was cold but it felt good. I needed this fresh air and time alone.

Okay, so I wasn't alone alone but Edward always knew how to give me space and still be there for me when I needed him to be. "Wanna go for a walk in the woods, Edward?" I asked. He smiled my favorite crooked smile of his, stopped my swing, and off to the woods we headed.

With it still being winter, it was cold but life in Fork was always cold, wet or dry, the sun must hate this place. Edward took my hand and we walked along the path in silence. I could almost hear his heart beating as loud as mine was.

"Edward, do you really think that Ali's baby is Jasper's?" I had to ask, it was what was on both of our minds.

"Bella, love, I think that no matter what the test comes back to say, you and Jasper will be just fine," Edward said to me and then he softly kissed my forehead.

I leaned into him and he was carrying most of his and my weight as we walked. He stop and wiped a tear away from my face that I hadn't even realized that I shed.

"Isabella, please don't do this to yourself. I'm begging you. Ali's nothing to cry over. I can't even believe we're family! No matter what, you'll always have me, Bella; as a friend or more if you ever choose more. I love you and I believe that you're the strongest person I know, next to my mom, and that you will be fine in the end.

"I know it doesn't feel that way, now. I know it feels like everything is crashing down on you and that every time your heart starts to feel whole again, someone or something comes along and breaks it for you.

"Please love, cry it all out, I'm here for you and I understand. It's okay, Bella, I know," Edward kept saying to me. '_My best friend has given up everything for me. He chose me over his own family and he's here standing by me now. Dear God, thank you for making my brother, Rose, Jasper, and Edward for me. Without them in my life, I would truly have nothing.'_

I just kept crying and Edward just kept say comforting words to me while rubbing small circles on my back as he held me under the weeping willow tree. I looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes, too. Edward was crying for me, because of me. I pulled it together right then.

I didn't say a word, I just kissed his tears as the fell and hugged him tighter. "Thank you, Edward, for just being you. We should head back now, the test might be close to being over and I'd like to know," I told him. He took my hand and we headed back to Carlisle's office.

(Ali POV)

Now that they're here, I'm going to do my best to make Bella and the rest of the saints pay.

"See Eric, I told you she'd have both guys at her side; she's such a baby, Whora, probably slept with both last night, too," I said with a laugh in my head.

I don't know why I hated Bella so much, other then the fact that she had Jasper and I wanted him. If this baby scam works out, I'll have him. '_Did Eric just wink at her? What the hell:?! That sank can't have him too; he's mine for now any way. I will make him pay for that later.'_

Jasper and Edward standing for Whora again, same old, same old. Wait, look at Emmett, God, Rose has it good, he's so hot! Okay, so maybe I'll let Eric slide on that wink, Emmett hit him pretty hard, and he had it coming, flirting with Whora.

Dad came out and called us to the back so we could see Jasper's and my "baby". I hope that we can't do the test to tell him just yet that the baby isn't his because I want to keep this going till he gets closer to me and "our" baby, so I can have him for real, body, heart, and soul.

"Bells, you okay? You wanna come in the room, too?" Jasper asked.

"She isn't coming in with me to see our baby! She can stay here with her other lover!" I shouted back. Then my dad yelled at me, can you believe it?! With perfect I'm-in-love-with-Bella-but-she-loves-Jasper-Edward sitting right there! Whatever!"Yes dad, sorry."

We got up and followed Dr. Dad into the room and I changed into the gown so we could take a look at the baby. First, we got to listen to the heartbeat and then dad pulled out the ultra sound machine and we got to see the baby.

It, or I'm going to call it a she, was so small. Jasper took a step closer to me and was smiling at the screen.

"Can you tell what it's going to be?" Jasper asked my dad.

"Not yet, Ali's not far enough along to tell the sex of the baby just yet. I can tell you that by the looks of it even before we draw to test to see if it is yours or not, that this baby was conceived around a month ago, maybe a month in a half. At the beginning it's a little hard to tell because every baby grows differently," Carlisle said.

I just watched as Jasper's face went from being hard and distant to being full of wonder and the love starting to grow for the baby and then I'll be next.

"Eric, can you go wait out in the waiting room? All I want now is to have Jasper and my dad in here, thanks, bye," I told him and if he's smart, he'd better listen. I want to bond with Jasper right now and Eric is getting in the way, that stupid prick.

"Dad, can you take some pictures of her so we can have them?" I had to ask, besides, it's one more way to put this all into Bella's ugly face; which always made it better.

"Sure sweetheart, no problem, would you like a few, also, Jasper?" Dad asked.

I could see that he was fighting with himself over it because he did want them but he didn't want to hurt Bella more than he already has. I'll use that fact to my advantage somehow.

"Sure Dr. Cullen, I'd love them if the baby is mine," Jasper finally said.

"Oh she's yours, Jasper, I'm sure of it," I told him. "Dad, can we get this over with, please?" '_Please say no, please say we can't do the test today.'_

"Everything looks good, so yes, we can get this started, this will hurt just a little Alice, so be still, alright?" Dad said to me.

I sucked it up, I had, after all, made this lie up and now I'd have to face the truth, which sucked and it'd ruin my chances with Jasper forever. Dad took what he needed from the baby and from Jasper and he left the room and told us to stay put. He was going to do this test himself to make sure there are no errors in it.

"So Jasper, are you going to dump even my mommy and daddy? Don't love Whora when it comes back that you are the baby's father," I said. I loved baiting him and he always fell right for it. "Jazzy, we could, you know, do it again right now if you want to, I'm already knocked up, so what would it hurt," I said to him.

"Ali, why did you do this? Why do you always have to act like this? First, Bells, mom and dad suck, they only care about themselves and that's not Emmett's or Bella's fault; secondly, hell no! I'm not ever going to leave her unless she tells me to go away and thirdly, I'm never going to, and I mean NEVER going to be with you again, no matter what the test says. GOT IT?!" Jasper said to me.

"So you won't make love to me right now, then?" Man, I love messing with him. About an hour later, dad came back with a sad look on his face. Great, one more good chip for the perfect son, Edward, and one more black strip for the daughter, Alice.

"Go ahead, dad, spill it, tell us all how bad I am and that Jasper is in no way the baby's father," I said. Jasper and my dad both looked at each other and then at me and then my father spoke.

"Jasper, the baby has 95 % of your DNA markers; so at this time, I'm going to have to say that Ali didn't lie, this baby, her baby, is also yours," Dr. Dad told us. I was freaking out, I didn't care how or even why dad would lie for me but he was. He had to be, I never got Jasper to make love to me that night even though I tried all night.

I smiled my biggest smile at Jasper and said, "Told ya."

Jasper's smile fell and he fell his knees, covered his face, and began to cry.

"Don't worry about it Jazzy, I love you and if Whora-" Dad was giving me the evil eye again. "I mean, Bella doesn't want to stick by you, you have me and our baby," I told him.

Victory is mine today, Game set and now all there is to do is to win the match, and with little Aj here, I'm well on my way.

I got dressed and walked over to Jasper and wiped his face off with my shirt and kissed him as hard as I could before he pushed me away. Which I might add, wasn't long. I was smiling when we went back to join the others.

I get to crush Bella after all. "Hey guys, thanks for waiting, would you like to see the first pictures of Aj? Jasper's and my baby?" '_Doing the happy dance.'_ Bella turned to look and when her and Jasper's eyes met, it felt like I had just won it all. She bursted out crying and Edward wrapped his arms around her.

"Score!!!"

Jasper looked at all his friends and family, he looked so broken but I'm the glue and I'll fix him.

"Bells, please, look at me, I'm so sorry," Jasper said to her.

"Forget about her, man, let's just go home for now," Emmett said to Jasper and everyone else but Eric and me

As they were all leaving, Jasper was not with his dear Bells, no, he was alone and Bells was in Edward's arms, getting what she needed, like always. What a whore!!! But I was a step closer to getting him, getting my Jasper back.

I watched as Edward almost had to carry Bella to the car and Emmett helped even though Edward didn't need it. Rose was with her brother, holding him and letting him cry it out.

Edward had asked dad if he could take his car for now so that Bella could have some time alone before she and Jasper got home and worked this mess out. Of course dad gave perfect little favorite child the car and Eric and I had to walk to the bus stop to get home.

All-in-all, it was turning out to be a great day!!!

Thanks for reading :0) please review; and have faith. Thank you Strawberry9212 for doing the beta thing. And as always I don't own anything Stephenie Meyer owns all copy rights to Twilight or any of the ppl in it. I'll be working on the next chapter and hope to get it done before I have to go back to work.


	27. When all faith is lost

**Here's Chapter 27!!!**

Recap-

"Jasper, the baby has 95 % of your DNA markers; so at this time, I'm going to have to say that Ali didn't lie, this baby, her baby, is also yours."

Chapter 27: When all Faith is lost

(Bella (POV)

"Edward, do you think Jasper and I will be alright?" I had to ask, even if I already knew the answer myself. He smiled at me and nodded. I don't think he believed it but he would never lie to me, so he didn't want to say anything.

"Bella, you're strong, I have faith in you," he said. Edward kept messing with the radio all the way home and kept taking small looks at me.

"I'm alright, Edward. You're right, I'm strong and things will be alright. Do you think Jasper will want to talk to me when we get back home?"

"I'm sure, he wouldn't want anything more, love," Edward said. We sit and rode in silence the rest of the way home.

Emmett, Rose, and Jasper weren't there yet. I thought that that was strange as they left before Edward and I had.

"Want something to eat?" I asked Edward. Cooking always made me feel calm and I was pretty good at it.

"Sure Bella, lets make some brownies or something," he said back. I forced a smile and we got started on operation "Distract Bella."

Jasper (POV)

I had really thought that Ali was lying. I didn't think she and I had really slept together. I was sick in my stomach and couldn't stop crying. Rose just held me as Emmett drove to our house. I didn't want to see Bells right now.

I didn't know what I would even say to her. Sorry wasn't even a good enough word. But I was sorry, I was sorrier then I had ever been in my whole about anything.

Isabella Swan was the one I wanted to share my life with; she's the one I want to share my first everything with and that included children. Now I'll have to be a part of Ali's life for the rest of mine and every time I see the baby, it'll remind me of how I messed up.

Rose was crying too and I had to try and stop and pull myself together so that I could be there for her. Bells is a sister to her and when Bella is hurting, so is Rose.

"Rose, Em, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt Bells, I love her more than anything. I'd give up my life for hers," I said.

"Jazz, this isn't entirely your fault, Ali had some part in it, too. Bella knows that but she also knows that you guys are meant to be and she loves you. This will all work out, my dear brother," Rose said as she silently added in her mind, '_It has to._'

We pulled up to our house and dad's car was home from work. He wasn't supposed to be home! Now I was going to have to tell him about Ali and the baby, I'd rather tell mom, at least she acts like she cares.

Emmett and Rose went on inside and I stayed outside to gather myself before I faced him. He had always looked down on me for being a swimmer and not a star football player. I've never been good enough to be a Hale.

Dear old dad didn't even approve of Rose and her being in love with Emmett. The Swan's are a different kind of people. He almost hit the roof when Bells and I became a couple. Mom was always in our corner as long as Rose and I stayed out of the way.

She was as proud as a parent could be though only when we did something right or something well. That's why Rose and I spend so much time with Em and Bells.

I swallowed hard and made my way inside to take whatever he had to say. I could hear the yelling already and Rose didn't do anything wrong. She must be standing up for me again.

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?" I said to draw his attention away from Rose.

"I have plans for an afternoon meeting, not that it's any of your business, you slacker. Carlisle called me and told me what's going on. I should've know that my no good, girly boy would've knocked someone's kid up ; I just always thought it would be that trash, Bella Swan," my father said.

Rose had to push Emmett outside because he was about to punch our father in the face. "Dad, you know that Emmett is Bella's brother, right?" I pointed out.

"Like I care, he's a low life, too and your stupid sister is shacking up with him and she'll have a brat of her own soon enough!" my dad yelled.

That was all I could take, I did what Emmett wanted to do and I punched him square in the jaw. The dumbfounded look on his face was like winning the lotto. He always acted like the money was from him and his side of the family when in fact it was from our mother's side.

"You're the loser, dad, and I'm going to be a better father to my baby." Did I just say my baby? "Then you have ever been to me or Rosie. I may not love it's mother but we'll work a plan out and Bells and I will give it a loving home!" I yelled back, not offering to help him to his feet.

What was I thinking coming here anyway? Bella needs me right now as much I need her and I left her alone with Edward again. I keep pushing her his way, not thinking, and I knew that he was in love with her.

Get with it, Hale; do you want to live without her? Hell no! I don't and I don't want Edward to have a chance to slide in and take my place in her heart if I don't stop pushing her away.

I ran to my room packed a bag full of stuff and went back down to see that dad had gotten himself some ice and was sitting on the sofa watching me.

"Son, don't think that you'll ever be able to hit me again, I will kill you if you try, that's a promise and your poor little mother won't be able to stand in my way," Dad said.

I rolled my eyes and walked right by him not saying a word and giving him a satisfaction of my attention.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked.

"Dude, I wish I would've been in there when you decked him, I would've paid money to see that. Oh wait, I'm trailer trash, I don't have any money," Emmett said laughing.

"Em, I love you and your not trash," Rose said as she kissed him.

"Let's go, I think that Bells has spent more than enough one-on-one time with Edward and I need to be with her now," I said as I was climbing into Emmett's car.

My mood was up for now; I have always really wanted to hit my dad in the face for so long and it felt like a weight was lifted off me; now I'm going to lift the next weight and spend time with my Bells.

Rose and Em climbed in and we headed off to Emmett's house. I didn't even pay attention to what Rose was doing to Emmett on the drive home. Yeah, I like the sound of that, our home. It's the only place that Rosalie and I have ever felt welcome and loved.

I jumped out of the car even before he was fully in park and ran to the house. I had to hold Bells, my Bells in my arms and tell her that it didn't matter what the test said, that she and I were going to be together no matter what.

"Bella!" I called out but I could smell the brownies and knew that she must be in the kitchen baking like she likes to do. I walked in and saw Edward standing close to her, half hugging her, half on top of her. I almost lost it right there.

I have known Edward my whole life and he has never been the type of guy to take advantage of a situation before, but I also grew up with Ali and we all know what she's like and what she can do. I took a deep breath before I spoke as I didn't want to push her farther into his arms.

But we all know what I should've done and what I really did were two different things, I blew my top. "What the hell are you doing, Cullen?! Get away from my girlfriend! MY GIRLFRIEND! Do you get that? Or are you more like Ali than we all thought?!" I was screaming.

Edward turned and looked at me, but didn't move away from Bella. She looked up and I saw how swollen her eyes were, she must,ve been crying this whole time. She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him closer to her.

_'Great move, Jasper, now you've done it, you pushed her right into his arms.'_

"Jasper? What the heck are you yelling about? I've been here for my best friend when she needed you, her boyfriend, as you have so pointed out. Bella needed you and you just flaked; I tried to take her mind off all this crap and we went to bake some brownies because they are your favorite and she burned her hand taking them out of the oven; that would be when you walked in.

"I'm never going to say I'm sorry for being here for her, never, man. I know she's with you and I know she loves you and that she only loves me as a friend so I'd never take advantage of her, never. How low do you think I am? She's at a low point right now and I do love her, too, and I would, no, I could never do something to hurt her like that," Edward said as Bells just watched him and him.

"I'm sorry, Bella, that I wasn't here, I wanted to give you space and I realized that I was wrong and I came right over here, I came right home to you. Bella, please look at me," I begged.

"Jasper, you need to tell Edward you're sorry right now or we have nothing else to say until you do," Bells said. Why was she standing up for him?

Maybe because I was a dick and I didn't follow what my heart was telling me and I just shouted whatever came to my mouth.

"Edward, man, I'm sorry; it's been a long day and I know that you only want what's best for her, you've proven that time and time again. I'm sorry, with all my heart, buddy," I told him, I was sorry, but I hated the fact that he does love her, almost as much as I do.

Edward looked at Bells and she looked at him and said "thank you" and kissed him on his check. He finished wrapping her hand and then he kissed her in her forehead and she came over to me. I knew all was forgiven and I took her hand and we went up stairs to our room to talk.

(Rosalie POV)

Today really sucked and the only high part was Jazzy decking good old daddy in the face. I was with Emmett so I didn't get to see it, but it had been a long time coming. In fact, I am surprised that it took this long.

I did forget that I wanted to pack the rest of my things and I had asked Emmett to drive me back so that I could. Dad's car was still here and there was another car in the drive way, too. I've seen that car before, but couldn't place it.

It must belong to one of dad's many colleges and is here for the meeting dad was talking about earlier. I went into the back door so I didn't have to hear or see dad again today. Once is one too many times for me .

I went up the back staircase that led to my room. I packed a few bags and dropped them out the window down to Em and then I started on a few boxes when I heard something or should I say someone?

It was the owner of the car and now I knew why I had seen it before. I dropped the boxes out to Em and went to see if who I heard was right.

"Jason, yes, Jason, my God, Jason, the things you do to me. I don't ever want us to stop." I heard a girl speaking.

"I have one question for you, bunny, is it mine?" Dad asked. What the heck is his? Then I heard all I needed to hear.

"Yes Jason, I lied when I said that I had slept with Jasper, he's nothing compared to you. But it was fun hurting him and that half witt, Isabella. They're both clueless," she said as she laughed.

"You didn't want people knowing about us, right? So I had to find a way and Jasper was it," Ali said.

Dad just laughed and kissed her again and I've seen enough, I threw open the door and told that little slut what she had said to Bella time and time again. "Check and mate!"

I also added a bit of my own, "You're busted."

I held up my phone so that they both knew that I had it all recorded and was sharing with my brother as we spoke.

Thanks for reading. Sorry to make you all worry. I hope you didn't hate me too much for making you think that Jasper was the father, because he never really slept with Ali. Now they will both get what is coming to them. Please review, good or bad I do read them and they help me with how I move ahead with the story sometimes. Thanks again. . Thanks to Strawberry9212 also for proof-reading (beta).

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I just like to play in their world.


	28. Time to Heal

**Here's Chapter 28!!!**

Recap-

_I also added a bit of my own, "You're busted." _

_I held up my phone so that they both knew that I had it all recorded and was sharing with my brother as we spoke._

Chapter 28: Time to Heal

(Jasper POV)

Bella and I had just gotten to her room when my phone started to ring. I wouldn't have even given it a second thought but it was Rose's ring tone. I flipped the phone open and said, "Hello."

I heard her whisper to be quiet, listen, and to put it on speaker phone so that Bella could hear it, too, as well as Emmett and Edward.

I hit record on my phone because Bella and I were alone and I wasn't going to invite Edward up here right now. '_He gets too much of her time and I want all of it right now for myself.'_

So I put it on speaker as well so that Bella and I could hear whatever Rosie wanted us to hear. I think I heard our dad talking to a girl.

"Jazz, that's Ali," Bella said.

"**Jason, yes, Jason, my God, Jason, the things you do to me. I don't ever want us to stop."**

"**I have one question for you, bunny, is it mine?" **

"**Yes Jason, I lied when I said that I had slept with Jasper, he's nothing compared to you. But it was fun hurting him and that half wit, Isabella. They're both clueless.** **You didn't want people knowing about us, right? So I had to find a way and Jasper was it."**

Then we heard Rose say something but it was too hard to hear what and the line went dead. My first thought was that dad had done something to her and I was going to go over there and kill him. Before I had a chance to leave Bella's room, Rose texted me and said she was fine and that we would talk as soon as she gets back here.

I took a breath that I had been holding and Bella hugged me tightly. Then we looked into each other's eyes and the unspoken words spoke volumes. The wanting and the pleading in them screamed at my heart.

I knew that this girl was the one and that she loved me with endless love.

"Isabella, let's talk about this, 'bout everything that has brought us to this point so that after today, we don't have to look back on it again," I said.

_'Plus, I want to make sure that Edward and Bella time is limited. Okay, I trusted Bella, hell, I trusted Edward, too, but he's in love with her and who wouldn't want to be with her if they had a chance to?'_

I took her chin in my hand and softly rubbed my other hand across her cheek. I looked deep into her soul and kissed her with everything that was in me.

She pulled away only long enough to breath and smile at me.

"This isn't talking, Jasper Hale, but I'll take it," she whispered to me. Then she pulled me into a deeper kiss. I was on top of her and things felt like old times till we heard a knock on the door.

"Isabella Swan, you better open this door right now! Jasper, if you're in there, you better have your clothes on."

Crap, what a time for Chief Swan and his wife to come home.

I shot off of Bella and ran to the bathroom to hide. I wasn't scared of him but his gun was a different story. I heard Bella walk over to the door and unlock it, then I heard her and Rose both laughing.

"Jasper, it's okay, it was just Em messing with you. Isn't it cool how alike him and my dad sound?" Bells called out. "Dad and mom called, they're staying at a friend's house down in Florida for the next month."

I stopped shaking long enough to peek out the door to see all of them standing there laughing at me. '_God, I love my family_,' I thought as I went back into Bells' and my room.

"Bro, we need to talk about what we're going to do now that we know that Ali and dad were screwing each other. Ew, I think I just pucked a bit in my mouth," Rose said as she gagged.

"I say we do nothing except tell Dr. Cullen and let him hear what you sent me, and go from there. I'm sorry, Edward, but your sister is the lowest form of a person, besides my father, that I've ever met," I added. I made sure to stay beside Bells and keep Edward on the other side of anyone so that he wasn't right next to her.

I didn't really want to deal with all this right now; all I wanted to do right now was make love to my Isabella. I shot her a look and she knew what I was thinking and she grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her aside and then Rose told Em that they needed to go to the store.

She was trying to get him out of the house, for us. "Em, I think you, Edward, and I should go to the store and buy stuff for a grand dinner to celebrate our wonderful news." Then she pulled Emmett and Edward both out the door as Bells shut and locked it behind them.

"Hello," we said to each other. Bella wrapped her arms around me and I carried her over to the bed, never breaking our kiss. With the weight of Ali and the baby lifted off of us, we were able to connect with each other on a whole other level.

I pulled my lips away from hers and she moaned as I kissed down her neck and over to her perfect breasts. Bella sat up so I could remove her shirt easier. She also helped me out of mine. Our clothes hit the floor and we didn't look back.

Bella and I made love for what felt like the first time. We were one body and one soul, as we should be. I was hers and she was mine, now and always.

I'll never do anything to make her doubt me again as long as I live. Well, I won't do it on purpose anyway.

(Edward POV)

I'm glad that Jasper and Ali didn't sleep together. I'm happy for Bella most of all; she can breathe easy now, not worrying about the baby and what Ali was going to do next. I'll miss all the time that I won't get to be spending with her now that Jasper is free and clear.

My love will never have to worry about me, though I meant every word that I said to Jasper in the kitchen of Bella's house. I would never make a move on her when I knew how much she loved Jasper. It would only cause Bella pain and I'm never going to be a cause of her pain.

I should call Cassie and explain everything to her. She's my girlfriend and I've been spending so much time with my Bella so Cassie may be angry with me. I can live with that; I can live alone as long as I have Isabella as my best friend, I don't need anything else.

"Dad, we need to talk, please. Remember today when we were in your office and you said that Jasper has to be Alice's baby's father because he had a lot of the same DNA markers as the baby? Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this but, Ali didn't sleep with Jasper and the baby isn't his baby, it's his sibling," I said to my dad.

He just stood there and looked off into space. I've never seen my dad look so white before, he could have been a ghost or even a vampire, he was so pale.

"Dad, you need to breath." That was all I needed to say and the white was gone and the red took its place, or maybe purple was more like it.

"Edward Mason Cullen, you better not be lying to me," Dad said.

"I wouldn't lie to you, dad, about anything, but this involves Bella and I would never lie to or about her. You already know how I feel about her dad," I added so he knew that I was telling the truth

"We need to call your mother home and Ali, also. We need to have a family meeting, do you know if Ali is still over at Jason's house?" Dad asked. I wasn't sure and I knew she would never answer if I called her so I called her from dad's cell and told her that dad wants a family meeting NOW~!

Then I called the police to report that I saw Mr. Hale having sex with a minor. Let's hope it'll work out. Mr. Hale needs to go to jail for what he's done. Even if Alice is to blame also, she's still my sister at the end of the day.

Dad called mom home and we were all waiting on Ali like we always do. Her and Eric. Yeah, she was still with Eric, can we say threesome?

**Knock Knock**

"Open the door, Mr. Hale, we have a report that states you need to come downtown with us, please."

Thanks for reading please review. I don't own Twilight or any of the ppl from it. Thanks to Strawberry9212. Thank you to all the ppl that sent reviews I read them and take what you say in them when I am writing the next chapters.


	29. moving on

**Here's Chapter 29!!!**

Recap-

_Dad called mom home and we were all waiting on Ali like we always do._

_**Knock, Knock**_

"_Open the door, Mr. Hale; we have a report that states you need to come downtown with us, please."_

Chapter 29: Moving on

(Edward's POV)

Mom had gotten home shortly after Ali and Eric had gotten here. I thought that Dad was going to wear a hole in the carpet pacing back and forth while waiting. Dad ran his hand through his hair and it just caught my eye because that was what I do that when I am stressed out.

Great, I'm more like my father than I would ever want to admit. This family "meeting" has been a long time coming. And it's about time Alice is put in her place. I love my little sister and I'm not sure when she turned into what she is today, but I'm willing to fight to get the old Ali back.

Dad cleared his throat and began to speak. "Family, and Eric, who I am not sure you should be here for this. I am saddened by the way things have been going and from this moment on that will change.

"I see that this move here has been good and bad for all of us and let me be the first to say that even though I have my own office I regret the move here. Edward, things for you have been crazy.

"Sure, you've made some great friends. Some are old, some are new, but you've fallen in love with your best friend's girl and that'll end in nothing but the most hurtful kind of heartache, son. I love you and I don't want to see you love someone that is not free to love you back."

"That's right, Odd-ward, she loves Jasper and you will never have her, you traitor. You chose her over me, your very own family," Ali spit out.

"Ali, Dad, sometimes in life we do things that will hurt us and we know it will, but it might be what is best for the people that we love so we choose to live with the pain and heartbreak because love, in the end, is the greatest gift we have even if it is given in little bits and is not always the kind of love we want, we take what we get and we're happy with it," I said.

I knew that as soon as the words left my lips that what I had said was never truer than when I thought of my Bella. I know she isn't mine to claim but I'll love her and I'll always choose to do what I can to make her happy, even if it cost me my own happiness.

"Edward, you truly are growing up to be a man your mother and I can always be proud of," Dad said, while he patted my back. Then he rubbed his temples and turned to Ali.

Mom was patting Ali's leg and the look on her face made me want to puck. Ali was being such a rude smug little witch and she should be punished just the same as Mr. Hale will be.

That poor baby has no chance at all unless someone else raises it. "Alice, I really did think that Eric should leave now," Dad said

"He stays where I stay, Dad!" she yelled back then she pushed mom's hand off her leg. '_What a b*tch,_' I thought.

The tears started to roll down mom's face and I hated more than anything to see my mom cry. I got up and hugged her. "Perfect Edward to the rescue, just like he always does. Edward, I'm glad I'm nothing like you. Grow some balls, man," Ali said.

I just held on to mom well she cried because she doesn't even know the worst of it yet. "Dad, keep going, Mom needs to know," I said nodding to my father.

"Esme, as you know, we had done a test on Ali's baby to see if Jasper was the father as she claimed. I did the test to keep this all quiet and to not drag anyone's name through the mud, I do like Jasper and I did like his family as well."

The look on my mom's face shifted as she caught that he said did, as in past tense. "The test came back and said that Jasper had to be the baby's father, their DNA markers were so close for him not to be. I told the kids and watched as all but Alice's heart broke.

"Edward left with Isabella and Jasper left with Rosalie and Emmett, it was total withdraw. I felt the pain in the room. As a doctor, it was hard to watch but as a father it was even harder.

"Honey, our baby girl didn't sleep with Jasper, the baby is in no way his," Dad said. All eyes shot to Ali as she sit there smiling and patting her stomach.

"If the baby has most of the DNA markers of Jasper and they didn't sleep together, then how can the baby have his DNA?" Mom asked.

"I have never slept with anyone but you, Carlisle, so I know that Ali and Jasper don't have the same genes" Mom said.

"I never thought you did, sweetheart, your daughter is having sex with Jason Hale," Dad said softly.

"That's right and he loves me, sorry, Eric, but it's true and he's way more of a man than you try to be. Besides, I've seen you checking that whore, Bella, out, just ask, she might sleep with you too, just ask Edward, he's been in her bed.

"She probably had sex with him and Jasper at the same time," Ali said.

"Shut the hell up, Alice Cullen, I've never had sex with Bella and if I had, it would be none of your business, got it?!' I yelled at her.

I wanted to smack that smile off her face. Who does she think she is anyway? It isn't Bella that's having a baby and still in high school. It isn't Bella that's sleeping with someone that could be her father.

I was ripped from my intermost thoughts by the sound of my mother slapping Ali across the face.

"Alice, you're grounded till the baby comes, then you're going to put it up for adoption so that it has a better life than if you tried to raise it. We would raise it but look how you turned out," Mom said.

Alice just sat there, not showing any emotion except the smile on her face that we all knew couldn't be real.

**The Hale's house**

"Dr. Hale, we need you to come downtown with us, please," The police officer asked.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong. I will not come downtown with you now or any day, now leave my house," Jason Hale said.

"Is that your final answer, sir?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Please step outside, sir. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you, you have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford one, one will be provided for you, do you understand these rights as I have read them, sir?" the officer said

"You'll never hold me; I didn't do anything that wasn't asked of me. Let's go and get this over with, so I can get out so I can sue for false actuations," Dr. Hale said.

"Cuff him."

(Alice POV)

I'll show everyone that Edward isn't so perfect and that Bella is a whore and that I love Jason and he loves me and we're going to keep the baby. Oh my God, my mother just slapped me, what the hell?! She has never hit me before.

"Oh Edward, shut the fu-"

"Eric, I love Jason, he's more of a man than you'll ever be. I saw you ogling at Bella and I knew that you would sleep with her, too. All you have to do is ask, right, Edward? He's slept with her and Jasper at the same time. What a whore she is," I said.

I always know how to push mommy's and daddy's favorite buttons. The look on Eddie boy's face was worth all the trouble I was in. Besides, Jason was going to be here any minute to take me away so we can be together. Him, me, and our baby.

"Ali, blah, blah, blah," mom said. Hey, wait, did she just say I wasn't keeping my baby? Wrong answer.

"Shut up, mother, you don't know me anymore. You only have time for your perfect son. I bet you didn't even know that he's been skipping school with the rest of his friends!" I yelled. Sure, I was skipping, too, but who cares about me right? No one does except my Jay.

I jumped up and ran out of the house and jumped into my daddy's little sports car and took off. The snow was falling hard and it was hard to see anything but I needed to get back to Jason so we could get the hell out of here.

The road was so icy and I didn't see the car till it hit me. Round and round I spun till I hit the tree, that was the last thing I remember.

(Jasper POV)

"_Bro, we need to talk about what we're going to do now that we know that Ali and dad were screwing each other. Ew, I think I just pucked a bit in my mouth," Rose said as she gagged._

I woke up a while later and thought about what had happened. I called Dr. Cullen and then I also called the local sheriff, (how fitting it should be Bell's dad but he's never home) and gave him all the info that I had and I also forwarded the recording that Rose had sent me to them. That should take care of Dad and he'll never hurt Rose, mom, or me again.

I looked down and Bella was still asleep, this had really taken a lot out of her, and yet, here she was in my arms, still loving me.

I felt a smile creep across my face and I bent down and kissed her forehead. I'll have to tell Rose that I called the cops on our father but now was Bell's and my time and I wasn't going to move as long as I held her in my arms.

I'm lucky, I kept pushing her into Edward's waiting arms and even though he's in love with her, out of the friendship and brother-type love we have, he never took advantage of that.

He didn't try to steal her away from me, and it could have been easy, I'm sure, at some points. I need to make sure he knows that I'm thankful for his friendship and that he has had my back all the way.

Sometimes love blinds us and we can't see anything but what we want. If Edward was like that, he would have won, hell, I'm still not sure, he wouldn't have won her heart. But with every beat I feel of her heart, I feel it in my heart.

"Morning, darlin', did you sleep well?" I asked as my Bella rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"The best sleep I've had in weeks," she answered with a smile that lit up her whole face. "I'm always good when I'm in your arms, Jazz, I love you," Bells added.

I bent down and kissed the tip of her nose."It isn't possible for you to love more than I love you, beautiful," I said back to her. "Today is the start of a new beginning for all of us. Even my father will get what is coming to him."

"What do you mean? I don't think that Carlisle will go after him, do you?" Bells asked. I shook my head and whispered in her ear that he didn't have to and that I had called the cops and that Jason Hale wasn't going to be able to hurt or call anyone that I loved names anymore, at least not to our faces.

"Jasper, do you think that we could stay like this forever? I mean, right here in my bed together, we can call Rose to bring us food and we can shower and then come right back to each other's arms in our bed," Bella said.

I laughed and hugged my girl tighter. My girl, God, I love the sound of that. "You know, Bells, we have to go back to school tomorrow, or we will have to repeat the 11th grade over and I don't know about you but I think once is enough." She laughed and rolled her big brown eyes.

"_Do I turn you on all when I kiss you, darlin', does the sight of me-"_

"Bella, what the heck is that? Is that your cell phone ringing?" I asked. She blushed and said that it was and that it was Edward calling her. Why did he have his own ring tone? Why was it "Do I" by Luke Bryant, he wasn't with her.

"Bells, why is that his ringtone?" I asked because I was a little hurt by it.

"I was hurting that day and he was trying to cheer me up and we downloaded loads of them and I was crying over you so I made it his ringtone because I liked it best that day. All my friends have sad ringtones. I'm sorry, does it bother you?" She asked.

"_Do I turn you on all when I kiss you darlin'-_"

"Just answer the phone, please," I said kinda crappy-like and handed her her phone off the night stand. I felt bad as soon as the words left my mouth and I knew that I would have to do whatever I could to make it up to her.

Why do I keep doing and saying stupid things? I would die if she ever changed her mind and didn't want me anymore because I was more like my father than I thought.

"Oh my God, are you sure, Edward? Is she okay? The baby? I need to shower and I'll be on my way," Bella said then she hung up her phone and got out of my arms and went to her bathroom without a word to me.

Then my cell started to ring and it was Edward calling me. He must have thought that I wouldn't be with Bella or something, anyways, I answered it.

"Thanks for the cock block, bro."

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but I thought you should know that Ali was in a car accident and she's being rushed to the hospital as we speak. I called Bella and she's on her way here, can you please come, too?"

"I'm so sorry, man, I had no idea, yeah, I'm with Bella now, well, I was till I acted like a dick and she got up and went into the bathroom so she could come to meet you. I'll be on my way with her. Thanks, again, man, and sorry for everything," I told him, I could hear him and his mother crying and my heart was breaking for them.

Sure, Ali has done some not very nice things to me and Bella, but I grew up with her and I still remember her, Edward, and I playing on the beach together and when the wave washed away her sand castle how she cried till her Edward and her Jasper helped her rebuild it.

"Jasper, are you coming or not?" I heard Bella calling me and I smiled and walked over and kissed her forehead and told her I was a jerk and that I was sorry and I would never walk out on a friend in need. And right now, Edward was in need of all his close friends to be there for him just in case.

I went and brushed my teeth and washed my face and Bella and I called Em and Rose and told them to meet us at the hospital and what had happened, as much as we were told, to Ali.

Thanks for reading, please review, I still haven't decided if Ali or the baby or both live or not. Don't worry no matter what I choose; Bella is not going to leave Jasper for Edward (at least for now). Thank you for all that review and for my beta Strawberry9212 also.


	30. who what when where and why

**Here's Chapter 30!!!**

Recap-

_Ali was in a car accident and she's being rushed to the hospital. Bella and I called Em and Rose and told them to meet us at the hospital and what had happened, as much as we were told, about Ali._

Chapter 30: Who, what, where, when and why?

(Jasper POV)

Bells and I got into my car, we were heading to the hospital to be with Edward, Ali, and their family in their time of need. I watched as Bella tried to hold her head up and keep her eyes open but she lost the fight and fell asleep.

I watched her sleep as much as I could while still keeping my eyes on the road. I couldn't let anything happen to her now, could I? No. Besides, if I did, Emmett would kill me. I ran my fingers through her soft brown hair and pushed the fallen piece of it behind her ear so I could see her face clearer.

I started to talk to Bella even though she was asleep, I had to tell her what was in my heart, even if she never hears it.

"My beautiful angel, until the angels come to take me home, I will be here with you. And if God sees it fit that-" And I hope that he does. "-I will watch over you in my spirit form as long as you walk the earth, till we can be together again in the grace and wonder of heaven."

She started to move a little and I took my hand back and watched as a smile played across her face, then she whispered, "I love you that way, too, Jazzy." I had to look to make sure she was still asleep and she was.

"She heard me," I said to myself and smiled the rest of the way to the hospital. "Angel, we're here, it's time to wake up," I said as I kissed her lips softly.

"Hello, Jazzy, I had a very sweet dream," she said as she stretched and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Then she looked out the window and saw that we were in the parking lot of the hospital and the smile on her beautiful face faded. "Ali?" she asked in a question and I shook my head telling her that I hadn't heard anything more.

We got out of the car and went inside to find Rosie and Em sitting with Edward and his mother. Dr. Carlisle must be with Ali doing what most dads do when they're doctors, hurrying things along.

"Thanks for coming guys," Edward said as he got up and came over, kissed Bella on the cheek, and shook my hand.

Bella hugged Edward and then walked over and hugged Esme. "Can I see her? Maybe if she hears my voice it will stir something and make her want to wake up," I asked Edward.

I know I should still be angry because of all the crap that has happened between us and all the bad things she has done, but we only have one life and it's too short to hold onto all the anger. Bells shot me a look but I brushed it off and followed Esme to Ali's room.

I was right, Dr. Carlisle was in there. "Sir, may I sit with her for a while, please?" I asked and he smiled at me, got up, and followed Esme out of the room.

I sat down in the chair that her father had just vacated for me. I picked up her cold hand and kissed her fingers. "Ali, you have to wake up. We've been friends our whole lives and I miss that, please come back to me."

Then I thought about the baby, my baby sister or brother, she had to pull through for him or her.

"Ali, I know it's been hard and things will be back to the way they were if you open your eyes. Bells and I, and Rose and Em will help with the baby anyway we can," I said to Ali.

She looked so small and so pale and with all the tubes, I wasn't even sure Ali was going to make it through this, let alone the baby. I just sat there rubbing small circles on her hand and talking away about the old days, about when we were younger, and how we had so much fun together.

I must've fallen asleep because Dr. Carlisle woke me up a few hours later.

"Is she going to make? What about the baby?" I had to ask, my heart was breaking and I had to know. Sure, Bella is my life but that doesn't mean that I should give up on an old family friend, does it? No, I didn't think so anyway.

"Jasper, thank you for being here, well, all of your friends also, it will mean so much to her when, or if, she wakes up. It means everything to my son, as well as to Esme, and me. I remember when you guys would run around playing Superman, was it?" This made me smile; I had always liked him better than my own dad.

"Jasper, son, we need to talk; Ali may not pull through this and if she does, they don't know yet the extent of the damages may have on her short term or long, but the I'm so sorry, the baby didn't make it," Carlisle said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I felt the tears form in my eyes and I couldn't stop them from falling. Sure, I hated that she said it was my baby, I hated that my dad is such a douche and that he would father a child with someone my age. He made me sick in every way possible, but now Ali has to pay, pay with the baby's life and maybe her own because my dad couldn't be a man and take responsibility for his mistakes. We all have paid enough and I will not let Ali pay anymore.

"I think that maybe you should go and tell the others and I'll bring Esme and Edward back here and tell them. Dr. Louthen just told me and I told him I would pass the it along," Carlisle said as he patted my shoulder again, leaned down, and kissed his daughter's forehead.

I walked the long walk back to the waiting room and saw that Rose and Emmett were asleep on the sofa in the corner and that Bells was wrapped up in Edward's arms and they was both asleep, too. He was holding her like she was his lifeline and now I had to wake them and send Edward and his mom, my second mother growing up, to Ali's room and the bad news that awaited them there.

I felt the tears start to fall again and a knot in my stomach was forming, all I wanted to do was puke and hold Bella in my arms.

"Guys, wake up, Edward, your dad needs you and your mom for a minute in Ali's room." They all looked at me and I saw the tears that filled every eye. "No, Ali is going to live, nothing is going to happen to her, I won't let it," I said.

Bella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and Edward kissed her forehead and got up. He handed his mom her cup of coffee and they made their way down the hall to Ali and the lost baby. The weight of this news weighed heavily on my mind and I had to tell my sister and the rest of my family about the loss of the baby.

I cleared my throat and asked them all to sit down. "Ali is still in danger of not making it. They're not sure, that if she does make it, what the long term damages may be. Rosie, I'm so sorry, but she lost the baby." There I said it and I didn't even fall down.

'Breathe Jazz, breathe,' I told myself. Bella's eyes got big and she started to cry, as did Rose but I had a feeling that they were crying for two different reasons. Bells and Edward are close and this will hurt him and, in turn, it hurts her.

Emmett wrapped his arms around my sister and I knew that she would be alright, it was Bella I was worried about. 'Not just Bella.' Ali was very much on my mind as well. I was walking to her when. out of the corner of my eye. I caught Edward running this way.

He was crying hard and heading right to Bella. I should be jealous, I wanted to be, but after everything I had done and all the time I pushed Bella into his arms and they never acted upon it, my gut said I shouldn't worry now. Edward needs her now and I'm going to have to stand back and let her be there for him.

I hate it but everything in life isn't fair and I couldn't say anything because of the guilt I felt over Ali and the baby and everything that had happened to everyone I loved or cared about in the last few weeks. Karma, she is a wicked little thing, isn't she?

My heart sank as I left to go spend time with Ali instead of watching Bells hold Edward as he cried into her arms and maybe into her heart.

(Bella POV)

I can't believe that Ali was almost killed. I sure hope she and the baby are going to be alright. Poor Edward, he loves his sister no matter how she's been acting as of late and he's really going to need his best friends in the next few days more than he has ever needed us before.

I was sleeping and dreaming the best dream ever. Jasper and I were standing before God and before our friends and family saying our wedding vows. He said that he was my angel and that if we weren't together here on earth then he would still watch over me from heaven.

I loved that he said he would never leave me, I felt the smile cross my face as I woke up to him saying my name. Time froze as I saw that we were at the hospital. Jasper went to see Ali and sat with her for a while. Dr. Cullen came and he and Mrs. Cullen went to his office and left Edward, Rosie, Em, and me here to wait.

Jasper had been gone a long time and I saw that Em and Rose had already fallen asleep. I was sitting with Edward and we were making small talk about nothing really. He kept touching my hand so I held his.

I could feel the sadness in his touch and I could hear it in his voice. My heart broke for my friend and his family. Who am I to judge? Hell, my family is so messed up that if it weren't for Em and Rose, I wouldn't even have real parents.

I leaned back into Edward's arms and he started to kiss my hair as we talked and fell asleep holding on to each other. I know how he feels about me but I also know that he knows what Jasper and I have and I love Edward too much as a friend and as a person to give him up.

Jasper came back and sent Edward and his mother to Ali's room. My brain went into overdrive thinking that she had died. Rose thought the same, Jasper must have seen that in our faces and quickly added that she was alive but the baby didn't make it.

I knew that, even if Edward never said it, he loved that baby, it was part of his family and the loss of it and maybe his sister would be very hard on him. I started crying and was going to go to Jazzy till I saw Edward coming to me.

I wrapped my arms around him and let him cry. We cried together and when he stopped and we were sitting there, I noticed that Jasper had disappeared again. I hope he doesn't push me away again, that was all I could think about. Edward had fallen asleep, and Rose and Em had left for awhile.

Before I fell into a restless sleep myself, I sent a silent prayer to God for Ali and her family for Jasper and his family and for my best friend, Edward – I know he's family, but still. We all were going to need each other in this time of need.

Thanks for reading .please review. Thanks Strawberry9212. I don't own anything twilight, SM owns it all.


	31. Time will Heal

**Here's Chapter 31!!!**

Recap-

_I love Edward too much as a friend and as a person to give him up. Alice was alive but the baby didn't make it Jasper said. I sent a silent prayer to God for Ali and her family, for Jasper and his family and for my best friend, Edward. We all were going to need each other in this time of need._

Chapter 31: "Time will heal"

(Bella POV)

None of us slept well that night. I had talked Edward into coming home with Em, Rose, and me to our house. Jasper insisted on staying with Ali till he knew she was out of the woods.

Edward wanted to stay, too, but Jasper pushed him toward me, kissed me, and said goodbye and to rest. I grabbed Edward's hand and we followed Emmett and Rosalie to Em's car.

It was raining this morning like the angels were sharing the sad news of the baby's loss. The rain was a nice change after all the snow and ice that had fallen over the last few weeks. "It just fits today," Edward mumbled.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," I told him as I ran my fingers through his messy hair.

"I'll fix us some breakfast when we get home," Rose said with a sweet smile.'She will make the best mom someday.'

Edward fell asleep in my lap on the drive home, it felt like it took hours and it was really only a 20 minute drive, at least when Emmett drives.

I whispered in Edward's ear for him to wake up, we were home. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and kissed my check. We walked into the house and he washed up for the breakfast that Rose was fixing for us.

"Thanks Rosie and Em, I don't think we would have made it through the night without you guys. I hope that Jasper will be alright, I feel lost without him." I said. Em came over and hugged me and kissed my head.

We all sat down and ate, not saying anything at all. When we were done Edward and I went to my room to get some more rest. Emmett cleaned up and he and Rose were going to go to bed, too.

"Edward, you can sleep in my bed, I'm going to take a shower and then I'll sleep on the pull-out couch," I told him.

"Bella, please stay with me and just hold my hand while I sleep, please, I need you now more than I ever have before," Edward said.

"Of course I will, you're my best friend and I'll do whatever you need me to to help you out," I said then I grabbed my towels and headed to the shower. The hot water was calling my name and every muscle in my body needed it.

I thought that Edward would be asleep when I went back into my room but he was sitting up waiting on me. I threw on my clothes and climbed into bed with Edward. It was a little weird without Jazzy here with us, but Edward is my friend and he said he needed me now more than ever.

Jasper was with Ali at the hospital, he feels like this is his fault somehow. He doesn't have to tell me that, I know him so well that I can see it all over his face. To Jasper, Ali will be his responsibility until she's all better. That's just how he is.

"Bella, where are you?"

"Oh, sorry, Edward, I was just thinking about Jasper and Ali, but mostly Jasper," I said I was a little embarrassed to admit that but Edward could read me like I could Jasper.

"My sweet girl, Isabella, you never have to be sorry for loving him," Edward said.

Here I was supposed to be here for him and he is here for me. We talked half the day away before we both couldn't hold our eyes open any longer.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. 'Jasper,' I thought and I was right. I was glad to hear from him and even gladder that the phone hadn't woken up Edward. I flipped it open and found I was smiling at the thought of hearing Jasper's voice.

"Hello, Jazzy, how's Ali doing? Any news that I can tell Edward when he wakes up?" I asked.

"Bells, this has been the longest day ever. I miss you so much and remember that I love you, alright?" Jasper said.

That made me kinda scared because I knew bad news was coming and I wasn't going to like it at all.

"Yeah Jasper, I know that you love me, but I think you need to be completely honest with me right now because I don't like that tone in your voice."

"Bells, just tell me that no matter what you'll also love me, too."

"Jasper, tell me know," I said a little to loud and Edward jumped and woke up.

I mouthed, "Sorry," to him and then brought all my attention back to my phone and Jasper. "Jasper Michael Hale, if you know what's good for you, you'll tell me right now what you are talking about." My patience was gone and I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I spoke.

"Bells, Ali's awake and the doctor said that it's best to not cause her anymore drama if we can help it and well, I can do this one thing for her; I have to, I owe her, Edward, and the family. It's my turn to do the right thing for a change.

"Angel, Ali thinks that she and I are still together and that it's the beginning of the school year on the day before your birthday party. She doesn't remember the accident or the whole thing with my dad or the baby. I have to play along as long as Ali needs me to, Bella, do you understand? Are we going to be able to be okay after all this is over? Say something, say anything, Bells, I'm sorry and I do love you more than anyone else in my life besides my sister," Jasper said but most of it fell on deaf ears.

I was too hurt to comprehend what he was saying to me. The love of my whole life was breaking up with me even if it was just for awhile to help another friend out. I started to shake, how could all this go so badly after we had just worked out everything and was back on track?

Why does God hate me so much? My own parents are never around and don't love me as Ali has pointed out time and time again and now she has taken Jasper and what's next? My best friend will leave me, too, she's his sister after all.

I knew that I dropped the phone at that point and was just a shell. I saw Edward pick up the phone and talk to Jasper but I couldn't hear what they were saying because the sound of my own broken heart was beating way to loud.

"NO, JASPER, SHE IS NOT OKAY! Have you thought about what this would do to her? Bella's the strongest person I know and you just keep kicking her, man, what the hell. Ali has been nothing but bad news over and over, lie after lie, and you chose to stand by her over Bella. All bets are off, you are my friend and I kept the boundaries because of that fact, but now I will not hold back.

"If Isabella needs me, I'll be open and waiting for her in any capacity she needs. I love her and you have jerked her around far too many times! So go be with Ali and don't worry about Bella, she is well loved and cared for here with me and her family, Emmett and Rosalie," Edward spat at Jasper.

I saw Edward slap my phone shut then I felt him grab me and wrap his strong arms around me as I cried. "Edward, why is this always happening to me? To us? Who did I kill in my past to not able to have anyone want to be around me and love me, just love me?"

"Shhhh, love, I love you and I am and will always be here for you. I think we should call Em and Rose in here and tell them what's happening, is that alright?" Edward asked and I nodded. He climbed out of my bed and just as he was at the door, his phone rang.

"Hello, dad, I already heard and I think it's a bunch of crap. Why should we all still get hurt by Alice? Why is it Bella that has to suffer for Ali again? She may be, no, listen to me dad, she may be my sister but I will not put her needs above everyone else's. Yes, that's how it will be. I never said I was perfect, that was always what Ali said about me. Tell mom I love her and you but I'm not coming down there, I can't stand to look at Alice at the moment, goodbye." Then Edward looked back at me, forced a smile, and went to find my brother and Rosie.

(Edward POV)

I have a hard time believing that she can't remember the last 5 months. Alice has to be lying and I'm going to prove it. Even if as result, Bella and Jasper make up and get back together because all I want is for my love to be happy and I'll sacrifice myself if that is what is needed to make it happen.

Jasper and I have been best friends for more years then I can count and for him to bail on Bella like this is unreal, he's been in love with her since they were in kindergarten together.

Bella Swan was all he could talk about and I never got how he could only see one girl like that when there was so many to choose from. I see it now, there's no other person quite like Isabella Swan.

And I, Edward Masen Cullen, who has never had a girlfriend for more than, what, a few weeks at the most would give up everything just to have this one girl in my life, as a friend at the very least. I get it, but I no longer get what Jasper's thinking, turning his back on her again.

I won't be standing by waiting for him to come and pick up the pieces this time. I'm going to be the one she can lean on. The one she can always count on. Her best friend and if more becomes of it then so be it. I can be great for her, I love her just as much as Jasper, hell, maybe more.

I might not have loved her as long as he has or been her friend as long either but I'm here now and here is where I'm staying. Heres Emmett's room, should I knock first? Yeah, I think I should they might be busy and I don't want to see that.

Knock, knock

"Em, Rose, may Bella and I talk to you guys in Bella's room please?" I said as I knocked.

"Sure bro, we'll be right there as soon as we get dressed," Emmett said. I turned and headed downstairs to grab Bella a glass of water or maybe some juice.

Emmett and Rose were in Bella's room when I came back and Rose was holding a crying Bella and Emmett was pacing the floor with his fists clenched tightly. I sure was glad he wasn't angry with me; he looked pissed to the point of scary.

"Thanks guys, as I see, Bella has filled you in on what is going on?" I said but Rose looked up and mouth the word not really to me.

"Edward, did you do this to her?" Em asked through clenched teeth.

"No way, I would never put her though all this and then break up with her because it was what was better for the person who caused the mess to start with." All eyes were on me, even Bella's sad, swollen, bloodshot brown eyes.

"You mean my brother did this?' Rose asked but my eyes were on Emmett because he thought I did this, he wanted to hit me.

"Yeah, Jasper is at fault here, not Edward, Emmy, Rosie," Bella whispered.

All I wanted to do was go to her and hold her but the look Rosalie was sending said to keep back and that she had this. Then there was a loud thud and we all turned and saw that Emmett had hit the wall and there was a huge hole there now.

"Dad is going to be mad again if we don't fix that before they decide to come home, Emmy," Bella said, she was smiling and I liked it. So after we all kinda laughed, I told them what I had heard and what my father had told me, Bella filled in the parts I wasn't so sure about.

It broke my heart to watch her retell the phone conversation between her and Jasper and what he had said and what he had chosen to do. I'll say it again, this woman is the strongest female I've ever met in my life.

"So you and Jasper are broken up again?" Rose asked. Bella just nodded and looked at me for help. I walked over and took her hand in mine and began to rub small circles into it. Bella took a deep breath and told Rose everything, then she said something I never thought I would hear come out of her mouth.

" I love him but I hate what he's doing to me, to all of us and when this is all over I think that he and I should……."

(Jasper POV)

When Ali woke up, she started talking about Bella's pool party and how much she couldn't wait to go with me and how glad she was that we had gotten together and with Bella's blessing at that. Then Carlisle came in and asked me to take a walk with him. I kissed Ali's check and left with her father.

"What is it, Carlisle? Why does Ali think it's still September?" I asked. I had so many questions but I thought I would start here.

"Jasper, you know how Esme and I feel about you and Rosalie, right? I want you to know that everything from your father to the loss of the baby is in no way your fault, right? Jasper, you and your sister like my children.

"Jason has made some very bad choices as of late but we were very close for many years and our families have been through so much together over those years. This is no difference except, well, your father-"

"Don't call him that, please, he's not my father anymore, he hasn't been for years!"

"Okay son, like I was saying this is no different except Jason will not be in the picture anymore and he will pay his dept in jail. 

My reason for bringing you out here to talk to you is that you need to understand that my only daughter has been through a very traumatic experience and Dr. Louthen said that she might regress back to a happier time in her life and that we should just let her believe that she's right.

"Do you understand what I'm asking, son? I know this isn't fair to you and to Bella but Alice needs you and you might be the only one to save her. I'm going to call Edward and tell him that Ali is awake after I talk to her more to find out just when she thinks it is. Can Esme, Alice, and I count on you, son?" Carlisle asked.

Well, hell, he was wrong, this is my fault, I never should've let Bella talk me into giving Ali a chance. I've known for the last 12 years of my life that Bella was the one I was going to love, but just like everything else anything Bella wanted, I always give in.

This was going to break her and I don't know if we can come back from this but Carlisle was right, Ali needs me and I have to be there for her. I know as much as I hate it when I break Bella's, my Bells', heart into a million pieces again she'll have Edward to help pull her back from the edge of darkness. \

Bells will also have my sister, who will hate me even more than I hate myself, and her brother/father figure, who will kill me when he sees me again, but this is what's right.

The sins of the father fall unto the son and I must make things right again. "Carlisle, I'll do whatever you need me to do to help Ali, she's all that is important, now," I told him, feeling the tears in my eyes start to roll down my face.

"Thank you, Jasper, Esme and I will owe you greatly, you're giving up so much for us and our family and I know Edward will understand, too, he has to," Carlisle said with a tired voice, and we walked back into Ali's room and he smiled at Esme. She let out a loud breath that she must've been holding when we walked in the room.

"Thank you, Jasper", was all she said then she kissed Ali's forehead and her and Carlisle left the room to go and call Edward.

"Hey Ali, how are you feeling? I know that it's a stupid question but I care about you and I wanna make sure when I go out in the hall in a minute and call our friends that I can tell them what they wanna know."

"I'm better now that you're back, Jazzy," Ali's said hoarsely.

"Just be still and I'll be right back, okay, sweetheart?" I forced a smile on my face and kissed her hand, then I went to make the worse call I was ever going to have to make.

I wish I could do this in person so she would see that this is what I have to do and that it has nothing to do with how I feel about her.

She will always be my heart even if she can't understand and or forgive me because what I'm about to do to her is unforgivable. I promised to love her and that we would be married someday and now I'm breaking up with her, on the phone none the less.

How did I turn into my dad? When did I become such a low-life? Maybe I've always been one, like father, like son.

The sound of her phone ringing made my heart pound louder and hurt with every pound. Then I heard her. "Hello, Jazzy, how's Ali doing? Any news that I can tell Edward when he wakes up?" she said. I wanted to tell her to come down here and see me but I couldn't look into those eyes, her eyes. I'm too much of a coward to do so.

"Bells, this has been the longest day ever. I miss you so much and remember that I love you, alright? Bells just tell me that no matter what you'll also love me, too, alright?" My heart was broken already and now I was nailing holes into it and into hers with every word I spoke.

"Bells, Ali is awake and the doctor said that it's best to not cause her anymore drama if we can help it and well, I can do this one thing for her; I have to, I owe her, Edward, and the family. It's my turn to do the right thing for a change."

I heard the words as I said them but I couldn't stop myself from saying them and they just kept spilling out. I could just see her face and the hurt she was trying to hide from me.

Then I heard nothing for what must've been hours but was a few seconds, Edward was on the phone yelling at me and I'm not sure what he said but I'm sure he was right with every word.

Broken and drained, I put back on a fake smile and walked back in to Ali's room and held her hand while she slept.

Thanks for reading sorry for the delay. Thanks to those who review and to Strawberry9212. Please review and let me know your thoughts. Thanks. I don't own anything Twilight based I just love playing in SM's world.


	32. BackBone

Recap-

"_So you and Jasper are broken up again?" Rose asked. Bella took a deep breath and told Rose everything, and then she said something I never thought I would hear come out of her mouth._

" _I love him but I hate what he's doing to me, to all of us and when this is all over I think that he and I should…."_

Chapter 32: Backbone

(Bella POV)

"I love him but I hate what he's doing to me, to all of us, and when this is all over I think that he and I should stay friends. We've been everything to each other for a while and I love him too much to wish anything bad to come to him.

I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. "Did I say that out loud?" They all just nodded at the same time. Well, I guess I really mean it, I can't sit here and say that I don't love him and don't still want him to love me.

If he called right now or showed up here I would take him in my arms and never let him go. "Edward, I'm sorry, I just hate your sister with everything that I am," I said and I meant it too.

"Bella, you have every right to not like her and me for that matter, but Bella, I want to be your friend and I'll be here for you as long as you let me," Edward said.

"I'm going to punch a hole in his chest and break his face for this, I told him if he did this again to you he'd pay, and pay he will," Emmett said.

"Baby, you can't hurt him, he's my brother and it'll be my job," Rose added with a smile.

"Thank you all but right now I would just like to get some sleep and Edward, could you please stay with me," I asked and Em and Rose kissed me and then left my room.

Edward walked over and shut my door, then he came over and held me as I fell into the deepest sleep I have ever slept. I dreamed of what life would have or should have been like before this whole Ali mess happened.

I would like to tell you that it was a perfect place but it wasn't. Jasper was so cute and the love he felt for me shined in his eyes, but there was a hint of sadness behind them. I couldn't get him to open up and let me in, not all the way anyway.

We were great friends but the person that he was meant to be with wasn't me, I could feel it in my gut. I almost woke up till I walked a little closer to see Jasper and his new wife dancing their first dance as husband and wife and saw that her eyes were a shiny shade of brown.

They had stars in them and when he turned her around I saw her face more clearly and it was my face I saw. A little older sure and there was Em and Rose dancing holding a baby in their arms and everyone was smiling.

Could this be real? Could that really happen someday? I fought to stay asleep and in Jasper's arms but the light was coming in and I heard someone calling my name.

"Bella, Bella, wake up, love, you need to eat, I made you some pancakes," I heard him say.

"Jasper?" I asked, sleep in my voice.

"No sweetheart, it's your best friend, Edward."

I opened my eyes and the dream was still there, fresh in my mind but Jasper was not here. I have to hold onto it with everything I have. I have to tell Jasper that we'll be together and that I'll wait for him.

"Edward, I need to see Jasper, can we go to the hospital today?" I asked.

"Bella, my father has asked for me to keep you away from Alice, but if you wish to go, I'll take you. If it's Jasper you wish to see then I'll go and sit with my sister and have Jasper come to you, but he shouldn't come here because Rose and Em are out for his blood," Edward said.

" Thank you Edward, have him meet me at First Beach please, by the bent tree," I said then I kissed him. I mean I really kissed him and he kissed me back then he went to call Jasper to make the plan for him to meet me.

How did I get so lucky to have such a great best friend, who is willing to go against his own father and sister to help me? I was thankful for him and would have to remember to tell him so later.

I got up, took a shower, and got dressed for the day. I wore my favorite Beckham soccer jersey, black jeans, and a black hoodie. It was still cold outside this time of year and the ocean didn't make it any warmer but that had to be the place where we meet.

It was the place where we came together and where we spent many days with Em, Rose, Jake, and his friends. Now it was just going to be me and Jasper and I was a little nervous about that.

I'm not sure why it was just Jasper and me, I mean, after all, we've been alone many times before. I took the tray down to the kitchen where Em and Edward were talking. They both stopped and looked at me when I walked in.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time.

"So is it all set, Edward? Will he meet me there today?" I felt the tears behind my eyes before he answered but once he told me that everything was set, I let out a breath and hugged my BFF.

Emmett rolled his eyes at me and told me good luck but he had his money on Edward and was hoping that I would change my mind and see what was in front of me before it was too late.

Edward and I walked out to our cars. I kissed him one last time, got in, and headed for First Beach while he drove off to the hospital to see his sister and family.

The waves hit the shore, and the light was the perfect shade of gold and jade. I sat down on the bent tree trunk and was watching the water when I heard someone coming my way. I turned and smiled at my love to only see that it wasn't Jasper after all but a wild deer that was looking for food or something.

'He'll come, Bella, he'll come, Edward said that Jasper would be here and Edward would never lie to me, ever. I can't even believe that Em thought that I would change my mind and fall in love with Edward. My silly brother, that's like saying he would fall out of love with Rosalie and would marry someone else.'

"Bells?" Jasper said and I jumped out of my skin. "Bells, are you alright?"

"What do you think, Jazz? I didn't ask you here to fight and I understand that you won't be here long with me because you think you owe Ali something that you don't but that's neither here nor there.

"I wanted to tell you about the dream I had last night and I know that it was more than a dream, it was the future, our future." Jasper sat down beside me and I took his hand in mine.

At first he tried to pull it away but I asked him please and he let me hold it. "Bells, I don't want to make this any harder on you than it already is. It's killing me to be here and not be with you. I want to hold you and kiss yo-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish what he was saying, it was time for me to get my back bone back and today was going to be that day.

I pressed my mouth to his and kissed him with all my might. He tried to not kiss me back but his lips were made to fit mine and his will power didn't last long. Soon, he was kissing me, too. Then I broke it off and pulled away.

The sadness that I saw in my dream was there. I quickly kissed him one more time and then told him my dream. "You see Jasper, no matter what comes between us, we'll end up married and happy together. Whatever it is you feel that you have to do for Ali, do it then come home to me," I said.

"Bella, if it was just that easy-" Jasper started to say but I stopped him again with another kiss.

"Jasper, it can be that easy if you trust me and I can trust you, don't you see it? We belong together." He looked down and wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Jasper, you have to feel what I feel, I know you do, we fit," I told him.

"Jasper, make love to me here now, if you still think after that we don't fit together perfectly and that we are better off with you helping Ali and being with her then I'll give you up and won't bother you guys ever again, you have my word."

He didn't take a moment to think about it, he just started taking off my clothes and kissing me anywhere his lips could find my skin. The cold air only fueled my want for him even more and I pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans.

I didn't care if I had sand in every hole and inch of my body, as long as Jasper was here with me I was whole.

The sun had risen to the highest point in the sky and Jasper and I just held each other and didn't say a word. We didn't need to. We both felt the same thing, LOVE. Jasper and I made love a few more times this afternoon before he said that he needed to head back and have a talk with Carlisle and Alice.

I felt a small glimmer of hope and he said that he would send Edward back to me and he would let me know how things go.

'Send Edward back to me, what's that suppose to mean? Edward and I are friends and he's there for me, that's it. Did this mean less to him than it did me? He can't choose her now, I know he loves me I felt it today more ways than one.'

I drove home and called out to Em and Rose but they weren't home. Mom and dad weren't either but they never were so that was nothing new. I went straight up to my room and to my bathroom to take a shower.

My used favorite shampoo and body wash as I daydreamed about the events of this afternoon. I can't wait for Jasper to come home to me and we can start the rest of our forever. I should do some homework, my classwork can't fall behind if I ever want to make it out of this town and with bad grades, I won't be able to play on the soccer team either.

So much has happened since the first day of school till now. We've all come a long way and I don't ever want to look back. I gave Jasper up to Ali thinking that I only loved him and wasn't in love with him because we had always had each other.

I didn't see what we had till I didn't have it anymore. Jasper and I started sneaking around and it was wrong, we should've never done that but it was what we both wanted. What we both needed.

I lost a friend, lost a best friend, and gained the love of my life. Then I got closer to Edward and he and I became friends, the best of. I didn't care if I had hurt Ali or took Jasper back and took her brother away. I was happy and all was right in Bellaland.

Hell, maybe she was right, maybe I am a low-life. No, I can't think like that, here I am, trying my best to hold on to what my life is. My Jasper.

I started to cry and went to lie in my bed. All I could do was wait and hope that Jasper would come to me. Choose me and us over everything else.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, it was morning and the guy that was sitting on my coach wasn't Jasper, it wasn't Edward either, it was Emmett.

(Jasper POV)

How could I not go to Bells when she asked Edward to have me meet her? I still loved her and I always will. Isabella holds the only piece of my heart that's worth having.

I washed my face and told Ali that I had to go home for a while and that Edward was going to come and sit with her for a while. She smiled at me sweetly, blew me a kiss, and told me she would miss me.

I told her that I would see her soon and to take care. I kissed her hand and headed for my car. I went home, took a quick shower, grabbed a change of clothes, and packed a bag of stuff so I would have things to change into at the hospital.

I had already made up my mind that no matter what she said today I was going to stick to my word, for Carlisle and for Ali. I pushed them out of my mind and was happy for the brief moment that I was going to get to spend in the presence of my, no, she isn't my Bella anymore.

I had to get her to fall in love with Edward, that way I knew that she would be loved the way she should be loved. The way I love her, but now I can't, thanks to my father and his mistakes and for my mistakes.

I was at First Beach before I knew it. I paced back and forth by my car before I went down to the bent tree to meet Bells. I waved at Jacob and his girlfriend riding on motorcycles heading to the cliffs.

I had made Bells wait long enough so I put on a brave face that didn't show my true feelings and walked toward the water and to the tree.

"Bells?" I called and she jumped. I asked her if she was alright and I could see the look in her eyes that she wasn't.

"Jasper, I don't want to fight, I want to tell you about a dream I had last night about us," Bella said.

I had to stop her but the big brown eyes called to my heart, I sat down next to her and she held my hand. I tried to pull it away but she begged me not to. I wasn't good at not giving her what she wanted, so I let her keep holding it knowing that it was not doing either of us any good.

I started to tell her, "Bells, I don't want to make this any harder on you than it already is. It's killing me to be here and not be with you. I want to hold you and kiss yo-" She kissed me; I didn't even finish what I was saying.

I wasn't complaining, I loved Bella more than I loved breathing but this cannot end well. Then she asked me to make love to her and that if, after all that and I still want to be with Ali, that she would walk away and leave me to be with Ali.

To hold Bella one last time, to make love to her, before I pushed Edward on her was something that I couldn't push away. We made something more than love today. The sun was at the highest point in the sky and I had to get ready to go back to my hell.

I kissed her one last time and lied to her, gave her false hope, and then I told her the only truth, that I was going to send Edward to her. I know she thought I meant as a friend but she had to find it in her heart to accept him for more.

I walked away for her and my happiness, got back in my car, and drove off to the hospital. I was about to go in to Ali's room when I heard Edward and her talking, I stopped and listened to what they were saying.

"Alice, you need to knock all this off. I'm your older brother and I know that you're lying to everyone." Ali laughed before she answered Edward.

"Brother dear, you have always known me better than any other. I used Jason to get back at Jasper for not wanting me. I got pregnant on purpose, Edward, to trap Jasper and make him mine. Now he's mine and even father believes that I forgot and thinks that I have blocked out the last few months."

"Ali, you can't do this and I'm not going to stand by and let you hurt mom and dad or Jasper and, mostly, Bella. I love her and I'll never let you hurt her again."

"Think about Edward, you can get what you want and I get what I want, it could all work out."

"Your right Ali, it can all work out, we all will be happy in one way or another, all of us but you. I would never treat people that way, even if I was handed Bella on a platter, if she didn't want me that way, I would not take her. That's what truly loving someone means."

"Edward, don't be such a douche, I mean, come on here's Bella alone and heartbroken because of me again and no Jasper to pick up the piece. Your welcome, big brother, now go to her and make her yours."

"Ali you are sick I would never thank you for this, you make me sick and I felt bad for you because your baby died. I'm leaving to get dad and tell him, then to tell Bella and Jasper."

Alice grabbed Edwards hand and tried to stop him. He pulled away and I thought I had heard enough anyway and I pushed the door open and looked at Ali and Edward.

"I was just on my way to get you man," Edward said and I stopped him. "I heard it all, thank you for being a good friend to me and to Bella Edward."

Then I turned my eyes to Alice. "Don't think that you are going to get out of this, I'm done with you. DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN, ALICE CULLEN!!!" I said and then Edward and I went to find Carlisle.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Thanks to Strawberry9212 always for her help.


	33. Forgiveness

**Here's Chapter 33!!!**

Recap-

"_Don't think that you are going to get out of this, I'm done with you. DON'T EVER CALL ME AGAIN, ALICE CULLEN!!!"_

Chapter 33: Forgiveness

(Bella POV)

I looked around my room and saw Emmett, almost as soon as I saw the sunlight beaming through my window. Stupid sun, how could it be so bright and shiny when my heart felt so hurt and heavy?

Emmett rubbed his eyes and gave me a weak smile. "Hey Em, why are you in my room and where's Edward?" Jasper did say he was sending Edward over here after all.

Maybe he was done being my friend, poor pitiful Bella. I cleared my throat and asked Em, again, where Edward was.

"Bella, sweetheart, don't you love your big brother anymore? Can't I just be in here watching my baby sister?" Emmett said.

"No, I love you more than anyone in my life; you and Rose are my rocks, thank you, Em. I don't think of you as my brother, you know, you're more than that, you're my dad, Em," I told him then he crawled into my bed and held me like he used to when I was younger. He started to brush my hair with his fingers and humming the song he wrote for me when I was a baby.

"_Hush little Bells, don't you cry, Em is here singing a lullaby. Your big brother will hold you tight and keep the monster away at night. Now close your eyes and count to three, when you open them it will always be you and me."_

"I can't believe you remember that, Emmett," I said.

"Bells, I'll never forget because it's still true to this day. It'll always be you and me, kiddo," he said, then he kissed my cheek.

"Bells, Edward's here, he's downstairs or in the guest room, I'm not sure which one, but he came back right after you fell asleep and I told him that no one was to bother you till you and I talked."

"Em, what are you talking about? Why would we have to talk, we talk all the time," I said.

"Because Izzie B, Edward isn't the only one who came for you," Em said. I looked up and Em had tears in his eyes that mirrored the ones in my own eyes.

"You called me Izzie B when I was small," I said, it was when he couldn't say Isabella and before he started calling me Bella.

"What do you mean he's not the only one who came back for me? Besides you and Rose, Edward has been the only one that has been around for me lately. I saw Jasper yesterday but I had a feeling he gave me what he did as a goodbye. If it's Ali, I'll kill her, I've never disliked anyone or anything as much as I do her before in my life."

"No Bells, I would never let that psycho back into our home. Jasper may have been saying goodbye but he's here now. They came together and they both explained the whole story to Rosie and I, and now I think they need to tell it to you.

"Only thing is Bells, I told him that this is his last chance, if you choose to give it to him. I still think that Edward is the better choice and if I had any doubts I really don't have them now, he's still made for you, but I choose Rosalie for me and it's up to you to pick who your heart belongs to.

"But know this, if he flakes, even a little or cross any line again, I will throw him over the moon, do you understand? Edward," he paused. "Bella, Edward," he paused again. "You got it," Emmett said smiling.

"I got it Em and I do love Edward, I do, but if I have to pick, it will always be Jasper, he has my heart and without him it's only half a heart," I said, then I hugged my brother and asked him to get Edward for me.

"One last thing Em, before you go, I was wondering why it seems that even mom and dad don't love us enough to stay around, how do we think that Rose and Jasper will?" I asked.

I hated to think of never being able to talk to Rose, she's my big sister and really the only mother figure that I've ever known. And let's face it, life without Jasper would be a very sad life after all.

"Bells, sweetie, mom has always only truly loved one thing in her whole life and dad being dad has only ever loved her; the problem is the one thing mom has always loved is mom herself. When she had me and then you, it was because dad wanted a family with her and he thought she might change, but she never did.

"He still loves her best and that leaves us to us and you never have to worry, I'll never leave you. I'm only going to college in the next town so that Rose and I can stay here with you. You're my world, Bells, you, and my Rosalie," he said, then he kissed my head.

"You sure you wanna talk to Edward first? You can still choose him, Isabella, he's a good man and he has never left you," Emmett said. I shot him a look that he knew all too well. He rolled his eyes and went to get Edward for me.

There was a knock on my door and I told Edward to come in but it wasn't Edward, it was Rose with a tray of food and coffee for me, and best of all, a big smile and a hug.

"Thanks Rosie, you know that I love you right?" I said as I bit my lip.

"Bella, I know and I love you, too," she said as she hugged me tighter

"Rose, do you think I'm doing the right thing? Me wanting Jasper no matter what the right choice is?" I asked.

"Bella, sweetie, you're the only one who knows what's right for you and the answers are all in here." She pointed to my heart. "No matter which one you choose, one of them will be hurt because as much as I love my brother and know how much he loves you, I truly think that Edward loves you just as much, if not a little more in his own way.

"Emmett wanting you to pick Edward has nothing to do with me saying that because I believe that my Jazz would also die for you if he had to, to save you. Your heart is the only one you should follow and listen to. Not what I want, not what Em wants, not even what Jasper or Edward wants, but what you and you alone want. Dear.

"And I just want you to know that I'd never leave you, I couldn't even if I wanted to, we're family. Bella. and that'll never change," Rose said, then she handed me a cup of coffee and she as she left my room, she passed Edward.

They smiled at each other and I knew that Edward had heard some of what Rose and I were saying but he'd never ask about it.

Edward was simply one of the best things that have ever happened to me in my life. He has become and is my rock. Without him, I would've fallen so many times and I don't think I could've pulled myself back up.

Now I had to tell him that I loved him and that I wanted to stay with him as best friends, that my heart whispers Jasper's name every time it beats, and that without Jasper, this Bella does not exist.

"Morning love, did you sleep well?" Edward asked as he kissed my check and sat down next to me on my bed.

"I'm doing alright with all things considered," I answered. "Edward-" I started to say but he stopped me.

"Bella, please, may I speak first?" I nodded.

"Will you let me say all that I have to say before you try and say anything, please?" I smiled at him and he smiled his big beautiful smile back, it made my heart hurt that I couldn't love him the way he should be loved.

"Bella, I love you, I love you more than I have ever loved another person in my life. I chose you over my own sister. I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad or to make you sad because I'd take all the hurt away from the last six months if I could.

"To love someone or something so deeply, I never really understood it, not even when Jasper would tell me about you before we moved here. I just told him he was crazy and that there were so many girls out there and how could he give his heart to just one at such a young age."

"Then everything changed, we moved here and I met you. I got to know you and I finally understood. At your party, when you broke up with Jasper so he could be with Ali, I was happy, that was my chance to get to know you even better.

"That was when I fell head over heels to the point of no return for you. I'd do anything for you, anything that you would have asked me to do.

"After a while, you and Jasper got back together and it hurt, but you were always up front with me. That doesn't mean that it didn't hurt, it did, but I promised you that I'd never hurt you and I kept to my word still to this day, as far as I know.

"Please don't cry, love, I'm not telling you all this to make it hard on you, I just want you to understand where I'm coming from." He kissed my tears away, then he softly kissed my lips.

He said, whispering, "You will forever be my favorite girl, Isabella Swan, but here is where I'm making it easy for you, Bella, we can only be friends, the best of friends. I'll write and text you all the time and you'll always be my heart but this is good bye.

"My family and I are leaving, Dad is putting the house up for sale and he's starting his new job in a few days in Ohio. Plus, there's an all girls school there for Ali, she'll get the help she needs there," Edward said.

I started crying harder; I didn't want him to leave me, how selfish was I? I didn't want him for my boyfriend or my lover but I didn't want him to leave me either.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave, I don't want you to leave me," I whispered.

"Bella, I'll never be more than a text or a phone call away," he said.

"Edward, I do love you, I do I wish that I loved you the way you love me, some part of my heart does. That's why all of this has been so hard," I said and bent in and really kissed him this time. We both knew it was a goodbye kiss and that my heart belonged to Jasper and as it always would.

There was a knock on my door and Edward pulled back away from me and we turned to see Jasper standing there looking at us. I almost died, what was wrong with me kissing Edward like that?

"Hey Jasper," Edward said, not trying to hide that Jasper had just walked in on us kissing.

"Jasper, I'm sor-" I started to say and he walked over me, put his lips to mine, and kissed me hard.

"Well, I'm going to lay back down, I didn't get any sleep last night and I wanted to spend the last few days with my best friend and her boyfriend, my "brother", before we moved away. Jazz, we'll talk about everything later, you and Bella need this time," Edward said and he walked out and shut my door.

"Jasper, what you walked in was not-"

"Bells, whatever it was, I trust you and I trust in your love for me, which is more than you should be able to say about me as of late, but all that's changing as we speak.

"Bella, when I asked you if you would marry me someday, I meant it, and I mean it now more than ever. I can never tell you how sorry I am for all this trash that I've put you through this last week.

"And I am the luckiest man alive, you forgave me and you still love and want me. From this moment on, Bella, I'll never let anything or anyone come between us, I promise on my life," Jasper said, then he kissed me again.

These kisses were not like the kiss Edward and I had just shared. These were full of passion and full of love and lust. I felt Jasper in every inch of my soul.

He's my light, the light I shall follow till it consumes me and my very being. The fiber that has my breathe woven with in my soul.

"Jasper, I love you, please make love to me now."

(Edward POV)

Today, I did the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I gave the only women I've ever loved, and will ever love, the way up. I set her free from me.

Bella may not have loved me the same way she does him but she loves me none-the-less. I hope karma is watching because I was a far better man today than I ever will be again.

When Dad told me we were going to move and that it was what was best for Alice and the family, and that I'd have to say goodbye to my friends here and to Bella, I told him I'd never leave her.

I told him that I promised her that. Today, I broke that promise so she didn't have to break her own heart and tell me that she has chosen Jasper. She always would, I know that, I always have, but I still held out hope that maybe she could love me, even if it was just a fourth of what she felt for him.

When he saw us kissing, I kind of hoped that he would go off and push Bella into my arms, but I know that she'd never be as happy with anyone as she would be with Jasper.

Then he walked over to her and kissed her like I wasn't even there, and to him, I wasn't.

I said my goodbyes and left them to their selves so that they could mend their hearts and become one again. I did all this in the name of love and I'd do it again if it made Bella Swan happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, please review. Thank Strawberry9212 for proof reading. And thank you all that leave feed back in form of reviews or emails. I don't own Twilight.


	34. On Bended Knee

**Here's Chapter 34!!!**

Recap-

_I did the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life today. I did all this in the name of love and I would do it again if it made Bella Swan happy._

"_Jasper, I love you, make love to me now, please."_

Chapter 34: On bended knee

(Bella POV)

My mind was racing about a hundred miles a minute when Edward said goodbye to me. I knew he did this for me and I'd forever be grateful to him for it.

When Jasper came over and kissed me like he used to, I melted into him and it was only him and I. I asked him to make love to me in no more than a whisper.

He took me in his arms and started to kiss down my neck without a word. Soft kisses went all the way down my body. He lifted my shirt off and threw it on the floor.

I almost forgot to breath, I could hardly believe that Jasper was mine again and mine alone. "I love you, you know that right?" I said but he never answered in words anyway.

The clothes piled on the floor grew and after, his lips never left my skin. There was such a hunger that he showed in every touch. The fire between us was hotter than any other time that we'd been together.

We made love and then held on to each other most of the afternoon. It was like if we weren't touching, we'd lose each other all over again.

"Shower?" I asked and Jasper nodded. He has yet to speak even one word. He took my hand, kissed it, and led me into my bathroom. I turned on the water and he brushed my hair out and then held open the shower door so I could get in.

Our lips met again under the falling water and he held me tight. "Jasper, are you going to speak to me?" I asked, only half teasing. His answer was another kiss.

We got out and he dried me off with a towel and smiled at me the whole time. Then Jasper wrapped himself up into a towel and pulled me into another set of hot kisses. 'Let me say that I'm not complaining about all the me time he's giving me but I would love to hear his sexy voice, too.'

He opened the door and covered my eyes till we walked about ten steps, then he grabbed my hands and when I opened my eyes he was on his knee and there were candles and rose petals all over the place.

Next to my bed, there was a table set up with two plates of food and two glasses of sparkling juice. I started to ask how but he put his fingers to my lips and smiled.

"Isabella Swan, I know I've asked you this before but after all that has been said and done, I want to ask this again and this time I don't want it to be a promise that I'll ask someday; this is me really asking you.

"As I kneel here on bended knee and hold her hand in mine, by the grace of God and the permission of your brother Emmett and your sister Rosalie, Bella, I love you more than I love anything, will you please marry me?"

I felt the tears fall down my face and Jazz's hands wiping them away. How could he think that after all I have gone through to keep his love that I would say anything but yes.

"YES! Jasper, YES! I love you and I'll be so honored to marry you," I said, well, yelled and he stood up and placed a ring with a pale pink diamond with his and my birthstones on both sides of it on my finger and led me over to the table so we could eat.

I didn't even notice that I was so hungry till he took the lids off the plates. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and handed me a t-shirt and some shorts and we ate in almost silence.

"Jasper, thank you for this, all of it," I said.

"Bella, it's me who should be thanking you for loving me, for loving us enough to stand for what we have and make me see it, too. But mostly for forgiven me after all the stupid shi-"

"No Jasper, it's over and we're together and I don't want to talk about her tonight."

The next few days went by in a blur and the only high point was a call from Mom and Dad says that they were staying in Florida and if Em and I wanted to, we could move there also or we could stay home and they would give the house to Emmett as his graduation present.

So we picked to stay and Em was appointed my legal guardian and all the paper work was signed and faxed.

Edward and his family were moving next week and Jasper and I spent as much time with Edward as we could. I tried not to cry too much in front of the boys because they worry about me being alright enough as it is.

Tomorrow night, Edward and I are going to go into the city and spend some one-on-one best friend time together and catch a movie and have dinner. I put on my brave face and smiled like my heart wasn't ripping apart on the inside.

The only bright part was that at the end of the day, I had Jasper to hold me and make me feel safe and not so alone.

Emmett wanted to have a big pool party for Edward as a going away party. He was happy that I'm happy and he loves Jasper but he still wished that I would have chosen differently. If you know Em, he always gets what he wants as long as Rose wants it, too.

So the party was planned for Edward's last night here. It was going to be at the rec center because it was still too cold outside to use our own pool.

Rosie invited everyone from school and I do believe they all showed up. The football players were loud and they all signed a football and gave it to Edward to take with him. Cassie was in tears, she was sad because she was in love with Edward and he was leaving her before they had a chance to actually be together.

It was a fun and sad night all at the same time. Edward was staying at our house and he was sleeping on the sofa bed in my room with Jazzy and me. 'Ghost of Girlfriends Past', you know, you know.

Morning came and the tears were back as be pulled into the airport parking lot and followed Edward as far as we could go without a ticket. His whole family was there waiting on him.

Alice looked at me and smiled, like she had won somehow and in a way I guess she had, they were moving and taking my best friend with them. I hugged Edward tight and kissed his check and then he went to his family and waved before they all walked away.

I stood there crying and Jasper stood beside me, holding me till I was done. I heard my cell phone go off and I looked and saw that it was from Edward.

'Love, don't cry for me, I'm always with you in your heart. I love you, Bella, I love Jazz, too, just differently. Take care until we see each other again and I'll text you when we land.

Love, Edward.

P.S. Jasper, take care of her or I'll come back and I won't be honorable next time.'

Jasper and I both laughed and Jasper hugged me tighter. "There will never be a next time and he will never have a chance with you, angel, you're mine, for now and forever," Jasper said as he kissed the top of my head.

Life's good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading. Till next time. Sending thanks to my beta, Strawbery9212. This is the next to the last chapter for this story but I think I will follow them to college. Thanks for reviews.


	35. Friends First

Friends First

Bella (pov)

"Aunt Bella, Aunt Bella I have the flowers weady, I'm goin be a good flowea girl." "Yes, Kasandra you are." I told her as she came running up to me holding the basket that Rose had picked out and the flowers that just had to be my flowers.

This whole month has just flown by and now the day was just two days away. Rose and Emmett and my beautiful niece had gotten here yesterday.

I miss them so much but Emmett got a great job as a quarter back for the Dallas Cowboys and who could blame them for moving to Texas. I sure couldn't!

Edward and I have stayed close even though he and his family moved away more than 6 years ago. Ali and I have even made peace as part of her 12 step program she was in. It doesn't mean we will ever be friends but she is forgiven.

Edward married Maria 2 years ago and they are expecting their first baby very soon. Maria can't fly so they won't be here. But he did send all his love which I already knew I had. I just wished they didn't live in New York, but that is when Edward and his family had moved to and Edward met Maria his freshmen year in college.

I smiled to myself, remembering everything that he and I had shared. Edward was the guy version of me and we were two peas to the same pod. I am happy that he had found Maria and that she stole his heart. She is his Jasper and they share a soul just like my Jasper and I do.

Sometime I think about what he and I could have been and smile but know that in the end I did what was best for him and for me. There was only one man that my heart ever loved and wanted and that man is going to be my husband in just two days.

Jacob called and he and the gang from La Push will be in tomorrow and how happy he was that my time to stand in the sun had finally come. Jake was always a bright spot from my past. I could always count on him to call me on all my crap and he knew that I even if I didn't admit it at first that I had always been in love with Jasper.

Jacob was like my second brother, well really my first because Em was more like my father then my brother.

Jasper and I had have chosen to get married on the shore of Point of Arches, Olympic National Park, Washington . There was Olympic Suites there for everyone to stay at close by.

And at times like these when we are sharing our happiest time in our lives who wouldn't want everyone that they love close to them to share in the love and in the love we share for each other.

Thinking back to that day when Jasper truly asked me to marry him and he gave me this ring. It is so beautiful with its pink diamond in the middle and small yellow and white ones around it. He told me it was our love in circled by the promise of our future together.

He asked me on Emmett's and Rosalie's first anniversy when they told us that they were going to have a baby. That baby is my dear sweet beautiful niece Kasandra. She looks just like Rose except for her eyes and her curls. She has Em's eyes shape and color and the curls are all me. (Smiled to myself)

In the middle of the dance floor the music stopped and Jasper dropped to one knee and took my hand and kissed it and then told me that today was the day he was making good on the promise that he had made so long ago.

He kissed his grandmothers ring on my hand and then he looked me in the eye's and said "My dearest Bells I love you with all my heart and the path has been rocky and the winds have blown hard but here we stand together more in love and stronger than ever. Isabella Swan with Emmett's permission I would like to ask you to be my wife."

I looked at Emmett and he smiled and said "hell ya, it's about time bro" and I smiled at him and wiped the tear from my face and pulled Jasper up off his knees and kissed him saying yes between kisses. Everyone clapped and the party went on.

"Aunt Bells can you help me please?" Kassie asked "What is it sweet heart "I asked her and she handed me a blue pearl necklace that I had bought for her the day she was born.

"Mommy said you need to borrow something and blue or something and I want you to borrow my necklace please." "Kassie mommy is a very smart woman and you should always listen to her and look up to her. I would love to wear your necklace as a bracelet, if that's ok?" I said.

She smiled and kissed my check. "Good girl" I said looking over at Rose again and she was wiping the tears from her face. "What's wrong Rosie?" I asked as I pulled her into a big hug.

"Bella I am going to share something with you that even Emmett doesn't know yet but you can't tell anyone till after your wedding ok. This is your special time and the light has to shine only on you kiddo. "I smiled and nodded for her to go on.

"Bella, I'm pregnant 'she said. I hugged her tighter and told her how happy I was that she was and that she shared this with me first. " Well, baby you was after all my first daughter and even though we named Kasandra Isabel after you I want you to know that I still think of you as my daughter as well as my sister."Rose said kissing my hair.

"I love you too Rosie, and you and Em are my parents the only ones that count anyway." I told her

"Time to put all this away for now and go and have dinner with the boys. " I said and Kassie smiled knowing that she was going to see uncle Jazzy.

Jasper owned his own restaurant and I was a writer and a youth soccer coach for the middle school here. We are going to met the guys at Is~abella's for dinner.

"Kassie uncle Jasper added a new dish to the kids menu just for you. It's called Kassie's angel hair pasta with dreamy cream sauce." I told her. She smiled and grabbed my hand was pulling me to the car so we could go.

Dinner went well and Jasper had a surprise for me when we got there. Edward was there alone but he was there. I ran over and grabbed him and hugged him so tightly and I started to cry.

"Jasper thank you so much" I said and I was hugging Edward. "Hey love, it wasn't just him you know, I had to drive to the airport and catch a plane here." Edward said laughing.

"How is Maria, she stayed home right? I'm so happy to see you but I need to know that she is ok and at home keeping her and that little Bella safe. "I said laughing. He kissed my check and smiled his smile that I loved so much.

"Love, we found out that the baby is going to be a boy and we are naming him Masen Anthony Cullen." Edward said. "Well then the next one can be named after your BFF." I said. And everyone laughed.

Jasper had the whole place closed for us to have our party tonight and he was going to have Ginger run it the two weeks we was on our honeymoon.

The night flew by so fast and everyone was going back to their hotel rooms and I wanted to spend more time with Edward before we went to bed.(Jasper and me not me and Edward )

"Jasper do you care if Edward and I take a walk and I'll meet you back home? I asked. Jasper and I trust and love each other and I knew he wouldn't care but it is still the right thing to do and "ask".

"Bells, darling do you even have to ask? "He said then he kissed me and told me he would see me at home. I grabbed Edward's hand and we headed for the pier.

We walked and talked for the next 2 hours, he was so nice to just spend time with him in person. Sure we talked on the phone and texted and emailed but this is different .It truly feels like I have my best friend home.

"How long can you stay for Edward?" I asked and he told me a few days if Maria didn't need him before that. I understood that she is his wife his other half. I just hoped that he could stay till the wedding I would love to have him standing up for me with Rose and Ginger.

"Love, I would love to stand with you. I am glad that Jasper made this all work out and that Maria's doctor said it would be ok and her mother is staying with her so I could come and be with my best friend when she took the biggest step in her life." Edward said.

He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead and said we and better get back. "Edward you have to stay with Jasper and I we have lots of room." I said. He laughed and smiled that smile that I loved so much.

"Bella Jasper has already asked me to stay with you guys. He said that Em and Rose and Kassie were in the guest house but I could stay in the guest room in the main house." "Well Jazzy and I do think alike, we are two pieces to one whole"

Jasper and I didn't live to far from the pier, we had our own boat and we loved to take it out when the weather was nice. So Edward and I walked to my house and said good night.

"Jasper, honey you in bed?" I called and he answered yes and told me to have Edward come see him before he went to bed. I told Edward then went to grab a shower. When I came out there was candles and rose pedals all over my room and the pull out was out and Edward and Jasper was both in there.

"What is this?" I asked not really sure I wanted to know. They both laughed at my thought and told me I only wished." Then what?" I asked again.

Then Jazzy hit the play button and The Ghost of Girlfriends Past started to play .I smiled and climbed into bed with Jasper and smiled at Edward who was in the pull out sofa.

Morning came all too quick and I heard a big bang on my bedroom door. "You guy better not be in there having sex! " Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes, some things never change, I said to myself. Jasper and Edward both burst out laughing.

"Bells who all do you have in there with you?" Rose said. Then she opened the door and said "I should have known, morning Edward, Jazz, Bells." Then Kassie came running in and jumped into bed and hugged Jasper and I.

"Hi Edward, glad you make my aunt Bella so happy, you stay always." Kassie said. We all laughed this time and she blushed.

"Today is the rehearsal for the real thing tomorrow and Jasper pack your bag you and Eddie here are staying with Em tonight and Kassie and I are staying here with Bella. Last night as a single woman and we are spending it with girl time". Rosalie said

Jasper grabbed me and nodded to Kassie and they both start to tickle me till I give and Em said just like out times, and then went to start breakfast.

I sent Jasper to help he was the chef after all and Em the quarterback so who would make better food? Yeah right my man that's who. Edward followed and it left Rose and Kassie with me.

Well till Edward turned and asked Kassie if she was coming to help of course she jumped at the chance, she thought Edward was what her word qute was, and she is too funny.

Rose grabbed a brush and started brushing my hair like before when I was younger and we talked till breakfast was ready. "Rose I miss you guys so much I wish we could see more of each other. I hate missing Kassie growing up and the new baby and when Jazz and I have kids" I started to cry.

All this was catching up with me and the reality of it was hitting me in my face. This is what I want it is what I have always wanted from the moment I admitted that I was in love with Jasper and was a fool for not seeing it before and giving him up .

"Baby, it will all be alright I promise, Em don't want me to tell you but he is trying to get traded to the Washington Seahawks so we can be closer to you and Jasper." Rose said.

I blinked away the tears and looked up at her; she really has been a great mother figure to me seeing my birth one was worthless. "Eat mommy and aunt Bella" Kassie called as she came running in with powdered sugar on her nose.

"Did uncle Jasper let you help sweat heart?" I asked and Kassie smiled a big toothy smile that was close to Em's. "Ready to eat baby?" Rose asked. "I'm not a baby anymore mommy! " Kassie said and Rose and I looked at each other and smiled and followed my sweat girl down the hall and into the kitchen.

After we all had our belly's full and Rose ran the boys off with suit cases in hand, us girls went to the spa for our day makeovers.

We got our hair done and our nails and everything for the wedding tomorrow and it was just like out times spending the day with Rose.

I'm not sure what the boys were doing today but with Emmett in charge I'm sure they will have lots of fun and find trouble in a good way.

We had last dress fitting today also and the final set on the menu's and the flowers. Like I said before Rose picked out the most perfect daisy's colored in a deep purple and white with yellow poppies and babies breathe tied together with a purple ribbon.

We dropped Kassie off with Ginger and Rose and I went for a nice dinner. We toasted with sparkling juice, the baby in all so we couldn't have wine.

"Rose can I read my vows to you to see what you think?" I asked. She smiled and nodded for me to go ahead.

I read them to her and she was crying when I was finished (you will hear them just not yet)." Bella he is going to love them and Jasper couldn't love you more if he wanted too." Now it was my time to cry. We ate and talked and shared everything. We always had been close and this just makes us closer.

I raised my glass "a toast to the best friend, the best sister, the best mother I was lucky enough to have in my life. You make not be my birth mother or my blood sister but the depth of the love I feel for you cannot compare, to Rosalie" I said as we clinked our glasses together.

When we got back to my place Kassie was a sleep and Ginger was too so Rose and I climbed into my bed and talked and giggled till we fell asleep.

ALARM CLOCK … ring, ring, ring …..

"Oh my God it's my wedding day" I said and Rose smiled and Kassie was sleeping in the middle even though she wasn't there when we went to sleep.

We got up and showered and all got ready to head to the biggest thing in my life my wedding to Jasper. We got to the beach and there was tents set up for us to finish getting ready in.

Emmett came in and asked if we were ready and we said we were. "Belly, I'm so proud of you and I love you very much. Even though I tried at times to sway you your love held strong and Jasper is the man you always saw under all the drama of the past and here you stand my beautiful little Belly. "

"I am a proud man today to give Jasper Hale your hand in marriage. Sis I only wish our parents could be here and be the parents that you and I should have had growing up, like I am for Kassie and you will be for your children." Em said

"Emmett, you have always been more then my brother and if I am half the parent to my and Jazz's kids as you and Rose was to me then we will be fine, not stop before I cry and mess up my makeup." I said and Rose shot him a dirty glair saying please don't mess up the makeup.

" I'm going back to the boys but let me tell you one last thing Belly Edward looks so cute him his white tux with purple accents and Jasper …" Em said and then walked out laughing. "Rose go get him what is he saying about Jasper?' I said and she just shot me a hard look and started back at curling my hair so that it lay in loose curls all over my back with a head band made of my flowers instead of a veil.

The music started and Emmett came to get me and Rose and Ginger and Kassie. Edward was walking down with Rose and Ginger was holding Kassie's hand as she laid the flowers on the ground.

"Ready Belly?" Em asked smiling at me in his best Emmett smile. I was too nervous to speak with fear I would start to cry before I made to Jasper under the arch of flowers that Rose had made also.

I looked down the path of daisy pedals that Kassie dropped and Edward as he held Rose's arm to my Jasper, to whole life standing there waiting for me, me to be his wife.

The wedding march started and Emmett pulled me forward and I took small steps in the sand happy that we all chose not to wear shoes. The sun was high in the sky and everyone was smiling at us as we reached Jasper and Emmett took my hand and placed it into Jasper and smiled for the preacher to go forward.

"_We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy wedlock. Who gives this woman to this man of their own free will? _""We do Sir, Rosalie and Emmett Swan." _ If there is anyone here how has any reason why these two shouldn't be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."_ We all waited and looked around, I kept waiting for Ali to show up and jump out or something, but no nothing or no one spoke up and we went on.

"_I was told that you Isabella and Jasper have written your own vowels am I correct?" _"Yes Sir, we both said.

"_Isabella you may begin." _ I took Jasper's hand looked at him in his beautiful eyes and I began.

"I have known you for most of my life. I have loved you in one way or another for most of it also. Jasper you are my everything, you are my breathe, you are my light, you and share a heart and with you mine wouldn't beat. As I stand here today in front of our family and our friends and our God ; I am not only making you a promise I am making you a pledge that with everything we have weathered there is nothing we can't do as long as we stand together. I love you Jasper and I give to you my heart, my soul and my body, for richer or for poorer in sickness and in health, I will honor you and may obey you at times all the days of my life."

I watched as a tear rolled down Jasper's check and I wiped it away and whispered no more tears for us only happy time ahead. Then it was Jaspers turn to say his vows to me.

"Isabella, my beautiful Bells from the first moment Rose drug me to your house so she could play with Emmett when we was little I told her that you was going to be my wife one day, that day my angel is here. I have loved you before I knew what love was. I would give you my last breathe if it let you go on to see the sun raise another day. My heart beats in time with yours and you make me a whole. Angel I pledge to you today my life and my love body and soul .I will do my best to be the man you deserve every day. In sickness and in health whether we are rich or poor, we will always be rich in love, I will honor and always obey your heart all the days of my life. I love you Bells, more than anything."

Now it was Jasper's turn to wipe the tears from my face. _"Will you face each other please? Do you Jasper Hale take Isabella Swan to be your wife? _""I Do." "_Do you Isabella Swan take Jasper Hale to be your husband?" _"I do."

"_As we stand here today and you all bear witness to this union Of Jasper and Bella, I now pronounce you man and wife. Jasper you may kiss your bride."_ We kissed like we had never kidded before.

"_Please turn toward everyone, for the first time ever I give you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper and Bella Hale."_

We walked down the aisle and toward our future.

Three years later

"Japer, I think it's time." I said "Now Bells are you sure?" "I don't know Jazz let's see, ya my water just broke or I just wet myself."

"Call Rose and tell her and Em to met us at the hospital." I called as I was getting my bag and stuff together to go and Jasper was running around like he couldn't think straight.

"You would think this is the first baby you've ever been there when it was born" I said to Jasper. Rose and Emmett moved back here a few months after Jasper and I was married and they had their twins here.

Kassie is so beautiful she is seven years old already and Zachary and Andrew are almost 3. Rose wants another little girl but with Emmett still playing football and winning the Hawks 2 super bowls back to back years they have decided to wait another year or two.

Edward and Maria have a son and a daughter and now and are going to move here next month when Maria finishes school. Jake and the rest of the LaPush gang are all still there something about protecting their land and honoring the past as well as the future.

"Bella, I have everything in the car are you ready to go?" Jasper called I smiled and kissed him to slow him down. "Now is not the time for that angel our baby is coming and if you start kissing me I will not want to stop, I never want to stop kissing you." Jasper said.

"I love you too Jazzy and I'm ready to meet our baby." He almost carried me to the car and drove like 85 miles an hour to the hospital. Rose and Em was there waiting for us when we got there. Ginger must have the kids.

"We all know that little Hale would pick today to be born." Em said. "I know right, like right on queue." Jasper said.

You see Jasper is opening his second restaurant tomorrow this one is in Forks close to where Edward and his family lived. "I will just have to have Ginger open it; she is the one that is going to run it anyway. " Jasper said

"Isabella Hale the doctor is ready for you." The nurse called. Jasper, Rose and Emmett followed as the nurse pushed me in a wheel chair to the delivery room.

"Great, I'm ready to have the baby now anyway; it sure has been kicking me hard all day." I went into the bathroom and got changed into the wonderful hospital gown that didn't cover my butt at all and a pair of slipper booties for my feet. "

I climbed into bed with Jasper's help and a contraction hit and I almost screamed so loud Edward and Maria would have heard me all the way in New York.

All the Iv's in place and the babies heart beat echoing in the room as we wait for the doctor and the baby to come. Emmet went to wait in the waiting room because we watched his 2 children be born and said he had in desire to watch his baby sister giving birth to hers.

I wouldn't let Rosalie go anywhere, besides Jasper she was my rock, my girl best friend, my mother figure and I needed her now even more then I needed Jasper.

"Thank you Rosie for being here with me and Jazz for this. I love you, you know that right? And Jasper if I yell at you I'm sorry ahead of time because I know how Rose did and she smacked Em in the head when she was having the twins." I said.

The doctor came in and said that I was dilated to ten and that our baby would be here soon. I smiled at Jasper and he smiled back at me.

Another contraction hit and it made me reflected on my life and when push came to shove we always had each other and Rose and Em was always there to help hold us up when we needed the help. Now I was having a baby.

Jasper and mine, a baby to show the whole world the love that we share is real and here to stay no matter what comes at us .We started off as friends first and then best friends and then lovers and partners and now parents.

I heard someone scream and I realized it was me. "Bells I need you to push now and push hard when the doctor says to and we will get to meet your baby, ok?" Rose said

"Now Isabella, push now." He called and I saw Jaspers eyes grow wide and the smile on his face was brighter than any smile I had ever seen from him even when he was looking at me.

Rose grabbed my hand and whispered now baby let's do this you are the strongest girl I know." I last breathe and one really long hard push and our baby was born and crying after the nurse suctioned it's nose and mouth.

The best sound in the world, next to the heart beat of course is the sound of your own baby taking its first real breath and crying.

"Bells, I love you so much thank you angel for our beautiful baby girl." "Angel Rose Hale" I said. Jasper smiled and said that sounds about right named after my two favorite girls till now, you my angel Bella and my sister Rosalie. Angel Rose Hale" he said again.

Life was perfect in this moment more perfect then I could have ever dreamed.

The End

Thank you to all of you that have read my story and I hope that you liked it. I hated to end it and didn't even know that I really had till I reread the last chapter before I sent it to my beta Strawberry9210 ( which I wanta thank also for all her time) But I had to wrap up their lives so that everyone knew that Bella and Jasper got the happy ending in the end. (Smile) I don't own Twilight or any part of the names or details that follow any in the book they are all Stephenie Meyer and I thank her also for them and for letting us play in her world. Thanks again for your reviews and those who followed Friends First.

Zandie


End file.
